Glass Slipper
by Nirianne
Summary: AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama club! Most G-Rev characters! R&R!
1. Finding Cinderella

**A/N: **Why am I so active all of a sudden with all these odd stories in my head? This one has yet to be called the oddest one of them all!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama club! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Finding Cinderella

It was that time of year when Tyson's high school participated in this year's drama production courtesy of the drama club (aka blame Kenny for not forgetting and Hilary for her big mouth). Students stood in the large hall auditioning for roles for this year's drama, Cinderella, however, there was a twist this year; gender roles would be swapped and tweaked… to the director's liking. Who knew Hiro would be such a drama freak? And who knew Hilary came up with the idea of gender swapping the roles (only for certain characters) or if that didn't happen, something was going to happen to her liking that would involve her rolling on the floor in pure bliss. Chaos was in the wind, people felt it.

It was clear the script was vague, crazy but vague. Everybody thanked Emily for that. Everybody whispered who was playing what role; at the moment on the stage, the auditions were finding the 'perfect' Cinderella. The boys weren't too comfortable with the idea auditioning as Cinderella; wearing a dress wasn't part of their idea of being 'cool'. First up was Max.

"Um," the blonde said reading the script (and god forbid, 'Um' wasn't part of the script). As dramatically as he could, he placed a hand over his forehead and said, "Oh no! What a mess! My sisters ruined my dress!"

Silence. Ian coughed. Rick face-palmed.

"Er… good job Max, um, next." Hiro hung his head down. Couldn't he hang himself now?

Stomping on stage next was Bryan. Everybody in hall started at the boy's over-dramatization for the role. A bunch of girls giggled at his attempts of being Cinderella but something was _off_. Sure the boy was a bit _too _passionate to the point he turned creepy instead. Hiro massaged the bridge on his nose. This was going to be a _long, painful_ day.

"Thank you Bryan but we have a role for you already."

"Oh?"

"You can be one of the evil step sisters…" Hiro scribbled something on the clipboard before looking up at the stage with a frown. Where was his coffee anyway?

The comment itself sent the mauve-haired teen off stage in delight! Yes! Finally a role he could wear a dress and play with its frilliness! The soft silk fabric sliding through his fingers and heels he always wanted to wear. This was the happiest day of his life! Really Bryan? Really?

Hiro looked up removing his shades, "Tyson… why are you on stage?"

"Because Hilary forced me to…" the teen eyed one his good friend Hilary secluded in the shadows. Her eyes glowed and she had a sharpened pencil—no scratch that, pencils in her hand. She made jabbing motions.  
"Errr… okay," Hiro wanted to drown in his coffee right now but he couldn't; his coffee mug was nowhere to be found after he requested it three times already.

Tyson breathed in and out trying to get into character. The girls couldn't wait for Tyson to play the role of Cinderella. In drama class, _all_ the girls voted Tyson to be Cinderella except Mariah who wanted Rei. The poor girl was outvoted twenty-five to one… sad. Tyson breathed before finally reciting the lines. It was… _perfect_. His emotions, his actions and his voice… everything aligned perfectly. Mr. Dickenson who sat in the seats nodded with approval; this year's play would go out without a hitch! Having a popular lead character like Tyson would bring the school _much_ media attention and sponsorships! Financial problems equaled _gone!_

Tyson was done with his lines, everybody stood up clapping. The girls cheered in excitement! They had their Cinderella! Tyson glanced over to them only to see their faces change; oh how they waited for this opportune moment. He swallowed hard watching one of the girls hold up a bag overflowing with cosmetics and other girly stuff. He saw another girl drag her finger across her throat at him. Another girl held up a brush and some pink, flowery hair clips in her hand. He turned around to Hilary who still made jabbing motions at him. There was no stepping down from this, he thought exiting the stage. He didn't want to be doing this but he had to…

Tyson thought back to _why_ he was forced into the play in the first place. This was probably three weeks ago…

_Three weeks ago Tyson and Kai were having an awesome, adrenaline fueled beybattle in the gym. No beydish, just the cold gym floor. The match was going so well until Tyson's blade decided to take it up a notch; the metal system beyblade twirled, rushing under a door. Kai didn't follow but Tyson did. Slamming the door open the teen screamed: "Alright, where are you Dragoon?" He never received an answer but instead, Tyson was hit on the head by __**many**__ flying objects. Such objects included: brushes, toothpaste, bags, a mirror, powder, foundation followed by a bra. _

_ He landed on his behind with a loud thud, removing the scarlet, silk bra off his head. It was then he realized where he was: he was in the girl's change room. Julia, the girl's team captain of her beyblade team and the leader of the drama club snatched the bra off his head pinning him down with her foot. Matilda, a quiet short, pink-haired girl approached Julia giving her Dragoon._

"_Looking for __**this**__?" she glared burning holes into Tyson's skull._

"_Errr…" it was hard looking for Dragoon when the first thing he saw was Julia's underwear… With another stomp Tyson cried out, "__**YES!**__"_

_Julia removed her foot picking Tyson up by the collar pinning him to the locker, "Listen here and you listen well, Granger. Since you had the nerve to come in here, you're going to make a deal with us."_

"_D-Deal?"_

_ The boys outside heard the evil, maniacal-like laughter echoing from the girl's change room. Something was not right. Before the boys knew it, Tyson was thrown back outside followed by Dragoon._

That's when hell started… Tyson walked to his friends ashamed of the deal he made with Julia, _*cough*the Devil*cough*_. Now that he was Cinderella, he began to wonder who the Prince was going to be.


	2. Girls Are Vicious Creatures!

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers (and those who favorite the story): **AquilaTemptestas and BlackRoseGirl666!** Both of you get chocolate chip cookies! More cookies will be handed out ;) Oh and for the names of the characters in Walt Disney's _Cinderella_, I'm basing this off theirs. There are _too_ many versions out there with nameless characters and such. Don't worry, this is my version and it's going to get _crazier_ than it should be. You guys should have band-aids ready for Tyson :p

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama club! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Girls Are Vicious Creatures!

Mr. Dickenson stared at the large gaping hole measuring five feet in length and five feet in height. At the base of the rubble was a spinning cobalt blue beyblade. He rubbed his face and sighed; he could _feel_ the school's money going through the paper shredder. Turning around he looked into the face of Kai Hiwatari. His arms were crossed without any facial expression. Calm and collected he apologized… quietly. Mr. Dickenson rubbed his face again requesting Kai to meet in his office.

With the door firmly shut Mr. Dickenson turned around with the largest frown a human being could possibly produce, "Because of the excessive damage you caused, as punishment you will be the school's janitor until that wall is repaired."

"…Okay."

This was the beginning of his janitor duties. Kai Hiwatari, the cool rich kid from Russia was now a school janitor. It was a pathetic job scrubbing the hallways, toilets, classrooms along with every inch of this building but he didn't care. When he worked, nobody bothered to talk to him. Silence was his best friend. Listening to his mp3 player, he had no idea he was being spied on.

"Well, what do you think?" asked a voice. "I think he's perfect."

"We'll see about that!"

Tyson frowned in drama class staring at his _oh-so-pathetic _script written, revised by Emily. His lines were… _pathetic._ He wanted to complain but whenever he decided to open his mouth, her fingers were poised on the keys ready to type. He knew if he spoke out of line, Emily would _not_ hesitate to add in more lines. He had a short term memory and longer lines meant doom (through pain and suffering)! The class fell silent when Romeo clapped his hands. All eyes fell on Tyson who was in the center of the room wearing a make-shift dress out of recycled paper. The guys laughed in the background while the girls took out their cellphone cameras. This was _gold_.

"Now Tyson, let's rehearse your lines," Romeo instructed. "Put some passion into it!"

"Um," he looked at his script. _Let's see…_

It didn't help when his eyes widened, shooting a stare at Emily. She whistled in response not bothered to care.

"Um, Romeo," Tyson inquired pointing to his script. "It says here that I'm supposed to be beat up by my step-sisters. It said here in _fine print:_ **Cinderella is beat up by her step-sisters without remorse.**"

"Who wants to be the other step-sister?" Dismissing Tyson's concerns, Romeo's eyes scanned the room. Bryan was already on edge waiting to beat up Tyson. His fist slammed into his palm repeatedly spelling out: _You dead, Granger. You dead._ Who should be the other step-sister? Of course, nobody auditioned for the part yet but when in doubt: improvise! "Alright Spencer, step up!"

Tyson felt his life-span shortening by two years. He knew the two Russians didn't like him after pulling a prank on them both. _I'm doomed._

The large teen stepped forward followed by Bryan. Romeo clapped his hands again.

"Okay, hush, hush! Here," Romeo gave the boys their script. "Sorry Spencer but please improvise. You will play: Drizella. Bryan, you will play: Anastasia. And _please_ don't kill Tyson. We need him."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Bryan replied nonchalantly. He had it all figured out; his plan was to mock-punch (or bitch slap) the boy but at the last second… _**WHAM!**_ That was for pouring shrimp tails and fish heads on him three days ago! Now everywhere he went, cats followed and Bryan was _highly, deathly allergic_ to cats!

Spencer's face remained expressionless. His eyes scanned through the lines. He glanced over seeing Bryan eyeing Tyson weirdly, giving the boy silent death threats. Of course, he remembered when Tyson pulled a prank on him too; Tyson had the nerve to stuff bacon and ham pieces into his clothes while he was away during gym class. How many dogs followed him home and how many times did he get mauled? Fifteen! Shaking the unwanted thoughts from his head, the Russian threw the script aside with a tinge of vengeance. Tyson's life-span just shortened,_ again._

"Alright! Places and **action!**"

[Rehearsing]

_With a dramatic slap _(more like punch) _placed on Cinderella's face, she fell on the floor with tears in her eyes. She couldn't understand why her sisters were so cruel—_no, scratch that: vicious!_ With a stomp placed on her leg, she cried out in agony. She cried out for help but nobody, not even a single soul stepped in to save her! Oh who would save her from this cruel world? She looked at her sisters with tears flowing down, a hand cradling her bruised cheek. She questioned why in the world would her sisters do such a horrible thing to her when she, an innocent soul did nothing to them!_

"_Why must you be so cruel?" Cinderella _(Tyson)_ cried. "I have done nothing wrong!" Another kick was delivered. _Tyson , that really hurt… Thanks Bryan…

"_You didn't clean the floors properly!" Anastasia _(Bryan)_ read from the script. "What is this horrible filth lying on the floor?"_

"_Look at this!" Drizella _(Spencer) _exploded, kicking a pile of ripped paper into Cinderella's face. "Get your ass to work before I beat the living __**hell**__ out of you! Make no mistake, __**Cinderella**__, if you mess with me one more time, I swear to God you're dead." _

[Abrupt end to rehearsal]

The class fell silent. Romeo face-palmed. Hiro left during the rehearsal to find his coffee mug. Spencer was fuming! Bryan placed a hand on his buddy's shoulder until Spencer cooled down. He cleared his throat staring down at terrified Tyson. Was he honestly that scary? Yes. Tyson's face was white. Clearing his throat, he pulled Tyson back to his feet smacking him gently on the back. It didn't help when Tyson fell face first onto the floor.

"Ouff, this is getting nowhere!" Julia piped up. She jumped off the table walking over to Tyson. Nudging him with her foot she yelled, "Wake up Granger, torture's not over!"

The teen refused to move. She kicked him hard in the back. Tyson squealed in pain, turning on his back. And there he saw it again: lacy, red undergarments belonging to Julia. _Huh? Her panties even have the logo: F-Dynasty. _With the teen now awake, she pulled him onto his feet.

"I donno about this but this Cinderella _sucks_."

"I agree with Julia," Emily added uncrossing her arms. "What we need is for Tyson to get into character! The way he said those lines was sad. Ian could probably say those lines better."

"Thanks!" Ian laughed. "Wait, was that a compliment or insult?"

"Oh! That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Mariah exclaimed with hands digging into her bag. She pulled out a brush, pink hair clips and a pink, glittery scrunchie.

Why was it all of a sudden _all_ the girls in the classroom were looking (or glaring) at Tyson like they wanted to strip him naked? He swallowed hard dodging the first claws from Mariah, ducking away from Matilda before crawling under the table getting away from Julia! Tyson slammed the door open dashing down the hallway. Rushing down, he turned back to see if the girls were following him. He was answered when Julia's voice echoed: **GET HIM!** No time to find out!

Turning a sharp corner, he rushed up a flight stairs. Taking in a breather, why didn't he just let Spencer beat him up? Sure, he'll have a couple of bruises but at least he'd go out with _some_ dignity left intact! Hearing Hilary's voice echo from below, Tyson continued running up the stairs, passed the biology lab, passed the physics lab before he stopped at the chemistry lab. He was on the fifth floor now, nobody comes up here. Tyson breathed. Gosh, the girls of this school were vicious creatures. Pushing the door open, he locked it from the inside and took a seat by the window.

He didn't know how long he dozed off in the chemistry lab. Tyson yawned, rubbing the back of his head. Glancing at his wristwatch, it was time for lunch! On cue, his stomach rumbled.

"Hang in there," Tyson rubbed his belly as if it had a conscience, "I'll get us something to eat."

Yawning, he unlocked the door walking without noticing the group of girls standing in the hallway until several taps caught his attention. Julia held a pink frilly and lacy dress. Hilary held a mirror her hand smacking it against her palm. Emily held sticks of lipstick in different shades. Matilda and Mariah both had pink clips in each of their hands followed by a brush and a bottle of perfume entitled, _Flora for Men_. Tyson swallowed. Turning tail, he was off! He didn't care if he was breaking school rules, running down the hallway chased by a group of maniacal girls! Sweet, sweet detention… where are you?

Tyson never paid attention _where_ he was going until he lost his footing.

"**What?**" he screamed trying to keep his balance. In front of him, the floor was soapy and wet. At the end of the hallway was Kai, scrubbing like nobody's business. "**INCOMING!**"

The blue haired teen failed to hear the cries. He continued scrubbing the floor until vibrations from the floor caught his attention. Turning around, he saw Tyson approaching him closer and closer! In an instant, Kai held the mop in midair in a defensive stance. Tyson couldn't help but slam face first into the wet, dripping mop.

_That was close._ Kai thought. What he _didn't _expect was a group of girls sliding and screaming down the hallway. _Oh no._

**CRASH!**

Piles of bodies slid down the hallway ending at the wall. Silence engulfed the area for ten seconds. Strings of groans and profanities followed as the girls got off one another. There, they saw Tyson laying on top of Kai who had a bucket over his head. The girls' sudden attention moved to Kai removing the bucket off his head. Wet hair, wet shirt, wet face… wet… everything… He looked _much _better without the blue paint staining his face. **DING-DONG!**Julia struck a brilliant idea! She turned to the girls quickly whispering her devious plan! Kai, ignoring the group of girls pushed Tyson off him, grumbling. Standing up, Julia grabbed him by the scarf as the other girls caught his limbs! They laughed evilly in unison rushing down the hallway.

"**TO THE DRAMA ROOM!**" Julia commanded leaving a trail of pink items in her wake.

Tyson breathed! They were _gone!_ They were gone! Laughing to himself, he stood up ignoring the sudden presence of doom lingering in front of him. Looking up he saw Bryan and Spencer with the most evil looks on their faces. The boys parted before a tall, red headed teen looked at him. He was the leader of the Russian 'mob' in the school. He cracked his knuckles and glared daggers at Tyson.

"Bryan and Spencer told me you told Romeo that _I get to play the fairy godmother?_"

"N-No! I didn't say anything! I swear!"

Tyson pleaded in front of Tala before the Russian instructed: **TAKE HIM AWAY TO THE TOOL SHED!** And just like that, Tyson was dragged by his ankles into the tool shed of doom…


	3. More Painful Auditions

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers (and those who favorite the story): **AquilaTemptestas and BlackRoseGirl666! **More craziness to continue with the other characters *w*;;

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama club! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **More Painful Auditions!

It was time to open auditions once again after _Cinderella_ was out of commission for three days. _Cinderella_ suffered a bruised eye along with ailments nobody dared to speak of; the Russian mob was always within earshot. Some of the signs were obvious (courtesy Spencer and Bryan); every time those two talked, people around them caught snippets of: prawns, fish heads, fish bones. It sounded like a seafood massacre (although I have no idea what that is). Everybody kept their mouths shut, just the way they liked it.

Today the auditions were for the mice in Cinderella's household. Everybody looked at each other; _nobody_ wanted to play the mouse. Everybody knew you had to wear this ridiculous furry costume, big mouse ears, a round rubber nose, fake, plastic mice teeth and your role was to _squeak_. Yeah, no. Hiro scanned the area for the perfect mice specimens. This first option was: Lee. Hmmm, the black haired boy would work but… something was off. Lee looked almost feline-like like his sister… _Feline-like, huh?_ Rolling the script into a tube, he smacked it in his hand and pointed to Lee.

"Lee! You are to play Lucifer, the cat!"

The leader of the White Tiger X Club looked up at Hiro and snarled. Romeo pat Hiro on the back whispering: _Well done, well done! We got a vicious feline!_

"Are you kidding me?" Lee roared stomping his foot, arms wavered in the air. "I'm not auditioning for this stupid play! I have other things to do!"

And it makes us question: Lee, why exactly are you in the hall anyway?

"Does other things mean Lee's gonna make an 'all exclusive kitty calendar collector's club'?" Bryan blurted out acting cute with fingers interlocked. The Russians burst out into a fit of laughter. Lee turned tomato red. He roared leaping onto Bryan trying to tear him into undistinguishable shreds.

Romeo and Hiro, ignoring the commotion in the background (and Bryan's failed attempts to escape) scanned the room for mice. They noticed Kevin trying to reach the table and being very short did no justice either. The green haired boy dragged a stool, got up on it to reach cookies. Bingo! Romeo whispered to Hiro: they caught their first mouse (whether Kevin approved it or not)! Their eyes continued scanning the area: they considered Ian. Small, short, perfect for the part. That was scribbled down. Now to find the last victim—erm, mouse. Their eyes landed on a short, red haired boy with a scar in the center of his forehead. Ummm… convincing Daichi would take effort. Hiro scribbled down writing next to Daichi's name: _Handle with extreme caution._

Clapping his hands, Romeo caught everybody's attention, "Would everybody take their seats except the following: Kevin, Ian and Daichi. You three—"

"**NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**" Daichi ran screaming toward the doors trying to unlock it. Ah, the wonders of child-proof lock… (Why there are child-proof locks in high school, I'm not sure either).

It was too late for Daichi; the girls caught him, dragging him onto the stage and tied him to a chair. Hilary's eyes glowed; this was something she _dreamt_ about doing to him! In away, this was for the time he called her an: _old, vile hag_. Snatching an apple from her bag and stuffed it in his mouth. Ah, peace. Kevin was dragged onto the stage by Mariah. There was a trail of claw marks left behind on the floor. And he too, succumbed to the same fate as Daichi. Ian simply walked on stage ignoring the glances made by the Russian mob. He didn't want to be humiliated by having an apple stuffed in his mouth. He was _willing_ to play along… humility could bite him in the ass later. Last but not least, Romeo pushed Lee onto the stage that was done beating up Bryan. Bryan writhe in pain only to have Tala kick him for fun. In a sense, it was adding insult to injury. Lion triumphs over falcon. Wolf added insult to injury!

The four stood there staring—glaring at the innocent, cute, pink-haired girl, Matilda. She closely inspected them all. Clapping her hands, she whispered to Mariah who nodded. Oh, and Matilda was the head of costume designing, this was going to go well, wouldn't it? Mariah was the head of accessories! She glared (innocently) at her brother figuring out his accessories. Both girls talked and with giggles heard after every five words, the boys knew they were doomed. At least they weren't as doomed as Tyson.

"Well, I think that'll do," Matilda said happily turning to Lee. He swallowed hard. Something was up and he knew it.

"I don't think my brother's going to like it but sure," Mariah shrugged walking backstage. "It fits."

"**WHAT FITS?**" Lee wanted out! He was about to turn tail but there were people surrounding the stage with various questionable objects in their hands: catnip (?), rulers, notebooks, textbooks and the most abundant, chairs.

"Oh Lee~"

Turning around, his face went deathly pale. Mariah held up a black lion costume perfect for her brother! It had lion ears, paws, a tail and even claws!

"Mariah," Matilda pointed to the costume, "Isn't that the costume from _The Wizard of Oz_?"

"We're out of kitty costumes but I guess this kitty costume would do. What'd you think?"

"It's fine!" Matilda replied gleefully prancing over examining the details. "I'm sure we can improvise, right, Romeo?"

Romeo nodded, "We can work this all out! Now, Lee get into costume!"

"**NO FRIGGIN' WAY!**"

He made a run for it! He jumped over the hoards of people surrounding the stage, quickly running toward the locked doors. He didn't give a damn if the doors were locked! With one powerful kick, the doors snapped open and Lee was gone. Mariah pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Galux to Thunder Pegasus: we have an escapee heading north. Over."

The walkie-talkie cracked to life, _"Acknowledged. Over."_

The girls turned back to their 'mice', shivering in their chairs.

"Anybody **else** who needs to escape?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Good!" Mariah clapped her hands in delight. "Well Matilda, it's up to you now. I'm going to hunt my brother."

Everybody in the hall was amazed at Matilda's handiwork after a painful, ear bleeding two hours later. It was hard work, trying to get the boys into costume. Why couldn't they be like Ian who was _willing_ to cooperate? Standing in front of everyone were three mice in costume and make up! The boys felt like their mug shots taken… oh right they were. Daichi, still in rope and complaining, throwing muffled, verbal abuses and tantrums at Matilda who sweetly smiled. When Romeo or Hiro weren't looking she _glared_ daggers at him and mouthed: You ruin this costume, even by ripping a single seam… You. Will. Suffer. Got it? Turning her attention to Ian and Kevil, she just… _smiled_.

"Alright mice, let's do some rehearsing! Kevin and Ian, for your roles I want you both to scurry for food! Put some emotion into it like it you are _dying of hunger_! Make us proud!"

Daichi momentarily was dragged off stage. The lights dimmed, the spotlight was on the two mice. People laughed in the crowd until someone threw a soda can at them. Silence resumed.

[Rehearsing]

_The two mice scrambled on the floor sniffing for any signs of food. One mouse squeaked to the other as if saying: it's useless! There's no food! We're going to starve to death! If only there was a way to get food! If only someone was kind enough to give us food! Even delicious crumbs will save my life! _(What the mouse, Kevin actually said was: this is stupid. I'm embarrassed to face my ancestors…)

_The other mouse squeaked, losing all hope. He took his paw and rubbed his face. Food, it squeaked!_

Ian felt the Russian mob laughing their guts out. By now they were probably rolling on the floor…

_ The spotlight shifted to the right. Oh no! What was that thunderous sound? It wasn't Lucifer was it? The mice were answered when another mouse appeared _(more like shoved) _on stage_.

Daichi growled and turned his attention to the two mice and then his eyes moved to the crowd. There, he saw multiple pairs of glowing eyes at him. _They're… they're all staring at me!_ Not knowing what to do or what to say, Daichi's head spun of control. One mouse down.

[Errr… end of rehearsal]

"That was… terrible," Hiro cradled his face in his hands. He imagined the humiliation and ridicule; this high school was going to be the laughing stock of the century! How was he supposed to show his face in public now? He couldn't believe he agreed to this. _Romeo… it's all your fault!_

Romeo's arms were crossed. He needed to give some wordy inspirations to the mice. "Alright mice," Kevin and Ian looked at him, "I'm going to say this once so listen up. You roles are _very _important to this play! You must not forget that! Even if your role is to be mice but you are the supporting cast, the threads that bind this play together! Also you…"

And Romeo continued on a thirty minute tangent. He never realized everybody left the hall except the mice and the body of Daichi.

At the other end of campus in a dark, dark room where no soul was brave enough to venture into it echoed sounds of screams and crashing tables. Lights flashed inside followed by a wave of evil, maniacal laughter! What was going on in here? The shrill screams of people being—oh wait, wrong room. This room was used for the Dark Bladers Club make-shift theatre. The room _we_ want was the one down the hallway with a sign pasted on the door:

_**OPERATION IN PROGRESS. DO NOT DISTURB OR FACE OUR WRATH.**_


	4. Operation: Boys Versus Girls

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers (and those who favorite the story)! Wow, I can't believe I'm on chapter 4 already! Let's see if it's as crazy as in my head :p Just a slight note: there will be some swearing in here sooooo~ Thou has been warned to cover thy virgin ears!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama club! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Operation: Boys Versus Girls

"**Comb!**"

"Comb."

"**Scissors!**"

"Scissors."

"**Hairspray!**"

"Hairspray."

"**Foundation!**"

"Foundation."

"**Powder!**"

"Powder."

"**Gloss!**"

"Lipstick." A voice said, "Oh come on, gloss really? Lipstick does the job! When in doubt: lipstick!"

It had been like this for at least three days. Nobody dared ventured into the drama room since the ominous message pasted on the door. Every so often some boys would try to peek under the door but they couldn't tell what was going on. Sometimes people saw the girls walk in and walk out with suspicious bags and other various, questionable items. The girls were very secretive and talked to no one; not even their own kind. The only girls who had access to this room were: Julia, Emily, Hilary, Mariah and Matilda. Nobody else dared entered to face the wrath of the girls. Rumors around school began erupting, catching the attention of the Russian mob. As rumor spread, the girls seemed more brutal and downright evil than them! Oh no! It couldn't be! The Russian mob had their reputation taken from them!

"Order, order in the court!" Tala announced slamming his fist onto the wooden box.

The others looked at him.

"Alright, as you men may have known, there seems to be a rumor going around school: we are now _not_ bad asses anymore. Any clue _why_?"

Bryan raised his hand. "Oh, oh, I know!"

Rubbing his face, Tala leaned in the chair, "Yes, Bryan?"

"The girls took our bad ass title away from us!"

"**Exactly!**" Tala's fist slammed onto the wooden box once more, smashing it into miniscule fragments. "We can't let this happen! We're the meanest, baddest, bad ass boys in town! We can't let a bunch of girls strip us of our bad ass title!"

"But Tala, have you seen how _vicious_ they are? They literally hunted Lee down. It baffles me _how_ they did that." Spencer spoke quite concerned. "And let's not forget: how the heck did they manage to get walkie-talkies?"

"They have their own crude methods and men, we must up our game. So far our reputation has been ruined courtesy of _Bryan and Ian_," the red head stared ice daggers at the other two. Ian cringed and Bryan ignored Tala's death glare. Turning to Spencer he shot, "I can't believe _you_ participated in it too!"

Lifting up his hands in defense the large teen argued, "Like I had a choice! At least I scared the shit into Tyson…"

"Well done. Okay men, we need to think of a plan. First, we have to get ourselves out of this dumb play. Secondly, we are to find out what the girls are planning! This is a true test to our 'bad assness', men! If they think they can be evil, we, the Blitzkrieg Boys Club can be psychotic!"

"But I like my role in the play!" Bryan whined. It didn't help him when three pairs of eyes stared holes into him.

Operation 'Switch-A-Roo-Roles' commenced the moment the meeting was adjourned. The four boys emerged from the tool shed canvassing the area. The plan (as vaguely as Tala put it) was to infiltrate the teacher's lounge, find the auditions list and remove their names. Tala wanted to make _sure_ he didn't play the role of the fairy godmother! There was absolutely no way in _hell_ he was going to do it! Bryan playing the role of the evil step sister? Maybe he could leave it as it is. Ian as the mouse? Bleh, decisions, decisions. The Russians walked across campus glancing up at the room where the drama room was located. From outside it seemed harmless but it's the inside the boys were curious. What was happening in there?

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Tala made hand signals to the boys. They nodded. Tala and Bryan were to infiltrate the teacher's lounge. Spencer and Ian's job was to spy on the drama club. If they were planning something evil, something so cunning, he _must_ know about it! His reputation was on the line!

Spencer and Ian moved swiftly into the building looking carefully left and right. Good, nobody was around at this time of hour (this was afterschool). Marching up the stairs, they heard the girls talking all the way from the ground floor. It was slightly creepy just to think a door separated them from a group of girls with evil intentions written all over their innocent, pretty faces. _Okay, _Spencer breathed. It couldn't be that bad. He understood when it came to situations like this, Tala wanted on top. He wanted to be known (and feared) as the fearless, bad ass Russian exchange student. Walking up the steps with Ian, they saw traces of ripped fabric along with strange lacy _things_ on the floor. Lipstick shells were scattered on the stairs alongside it was candy wrappers, powdery-like substances of all colors. The boys shivered; what exactly are they up to? Reaching the fourth floor, the boys peered over the corner.

"Okay Ian, tell Tala that there seems to be no sign of movement yet."

"Will do."

Spencer didn't expect this. He thought he told Ian to call Tala and inform him of the situation; why was Ian texting?

"…What are you doing?"

"Texting your message to Tala."

"Why don't you just call?"

"I used up all my minutes."

Spencer face-palmed. Whatever. Ian pressed 'Send' on his phone waiting for further instruction.

Tala and Bryan walked down the empty hallway storming to the teacher's lounge. As expected, it was locked. Well, that could be fixed.

"Bryan, gimme your knife." Tala gestured.

Pulling out a Swiss knife, Tala fidgeted with the lock until a distinct click caught his attention. Opening the door, a large smirk appeared on his face. Walking in, Bryan informed him in Ian's text. He nodded, scanning his eyes for Romeo's or Hiro's desk. It made things easier when both desks were tidy. Papers stacked neatly into piles, coffee mugs cleaned (this coffee mug belonged to Romeo, Hiro's mug was still MIA), pens neatly capped and bingo! The audition list was smack in the middle of the table! It almost seemed as it glowed; the Holy Grail! His fingers twitched getting closer and closer…

"**Tala!**" Bryan yelled.

"**What?**" Startled, Tala snapped at his friend. His fingers were inches away from changing their fates! "It better be a damn good reason why you spooked me like that!"

"Please don't take my name out?" Bryan pleaded on his knees. Oh boy. "I agreed to the role because I wanted to beat up Tyson on stage, that's all!"

"Don't fuck with me," Tala's eyes narrowed into slits, "You wanted to wear the dress. Admit it! Every time we go shopping you disappear into the women's clothing section for reasons God couldn't understand."

"And also to beat the **hell **out of Tyson for pranking me!" Bryan's fists tightened with determination. "If I can humiliate him on stage, it would be a dream come true!"

Tala rolled his eyes in defeat, "Fine. But you better do a good job of beating him or else I'll do it myself!"

Bryan's face lightened up, "**WILL DO!**"

Turning his attention back to the undefended audition list, he snatched a pen and began his work.

Spencer glanced at his watch; it was close to five-thirty. Tala and Bryan's mission should be accomplished. Suddenly there was movement; the door to the drama room opened. Julia stepped out in a surgeon's outfit removing the surgical mask. Wiping sweat off her head, the operation went better than she anticipated! There were various red blotches on the outfit, Ian's eyes glowed. _Did Julia just murder someone?_ He shivered. Oh my god, they were more psychopaths than Tala could ever be! Spencer glanced down at his friend hushing him. If they were caught, they were doomed, twice. Once for being caught by the girls and the other from Tala (if they survived the torment from the girls of course).

The boys watched as Hilary approached Julia followed by the other girls; all of them wore surgical outfits. And _all_ of them were stained with red… Mariah held up scissors, giggling. She talked about cutting something to her satisfaction. What that something was, the boys didn't want to know. It seemed as if there was another person remaining in the room: the questionable victim. May your soul rest in peace, whoever you maybe.

Whispering to Ian he said, "Alright Ian, we gotta move _slowly_. Tala needs to know about this!"

"Copy that."

Retreating slowly, the boys successfully tip-toed down the first flight of stairs. So far, so good, nobody made a sound. Ian was relieved until the unthinkable happened.

'_RIIIING!, RIIIING!, RIIIING!'_

The boys froze. Spencer shot a glare at Ian trying to turn off his blasted phone! From above they heard the girl's voices. They were coming! Spencer shook his head; he quickly picked up Ian rushing down as quickly as he could! He was _not_ going to get caught! Reaching the ground floor, the large Russian almost made it until he tripped, face-planting onto the cold, merciless floor.

_Owww…god… dammit. That hurt._

Maybe it was then he realized the girls caught up. Two of them stood by the doorway while the other two flipped him over. He was eye to eye with Julia. Girls _never _intimidated him but there was something about Julia that changed all that; it seemed there was this aura around her that made her more _aggressive, bossy, head strong and frightening_ than the other girls in the school. She was a _bad_ influence.

"Spies," she hissed. Snapping her head to Emily she asked, "Status report."

"Ian sent a text to Tala," Emily scrolled down the message. Although it was in Russian, she _easily _deciphered it. Who would have thought taken Russian last semester would be to her advantage now? "It seems Tala is wondering what we're up to so he sent these two as spies."

"Feeling insecure?" Julia smirked. "Well, if you must know what we're up to… it's _classified_. _Nobody_ and I mean _nobody_ is going to ruin this year's Cinderella, got that?"

Spencer nodded. At the corner of his eye, he saw Emily and Hilary dragging Ian around the corner.

"What are you going to do with Ian?"

"Oh, just a little something to remind Tala who runs this place **now!**"

The girls laughed in unison. Spencer was waiting for the right moment to escape. The girls weren't looking and Spencer snatched the opportunity. Jumping onto his feet, the girls screamed watching him rush out the door. Julia's voice commanded the girls to follow! Surely this was a game of cat and mouse he didn't want to participate in! Running across the field, he never _realized_ how fast the girls were approaching him, Mariah in particular. She leapt like a cat onto him locking one arm beneath his chin while the other arm over his head. Ah yes, the wonders of watching wrestling! Welcome sleeper-hold! She tightened her grip around his neck. This move was designed to cut the blood flow to his brain! It didn't take long for Spencer to fall on his knees. Grunting, cursing under his breath, he tried yanking her off to no avail.

_I underestimated them!_ Spencer cursed. _How could I, Spencer fall victim to a bunch of girls? I went through vigorous training routines and yet they manage to beat me! _

It went to hell when the remaining girls dragged his dead weight back into the building leaving no evidence of the struggle.

Tala didn't like it. Tala didn't like it one bit! Where were Spencer and Ian? Both should have returned twenty minutes ago! Oh god, did something happen to them? Were they caught? Butterflies danced in his stomach, he couldn't wait any longer!

"**ARGH!**" the red head bellowed. "**Where are they?**"

"They went home?" Bryan added ignoring Tala's death glares. "Ah don't worry about it Tallie, they're fine. Remember they're the—"

'_SLAM!'_

All eyes lay on Ian. Leaning by the doorframe was Ian who wobbled inside the tool shed falling into Bryan's arms. The look of shock and horror spread on the boys' faces; Ian's face had layers of foundation, face powder and blush. His eye lashes were done (to the point they saw every _single_ eyelash), midnight blue eye shadow applied around his eyes, thick black, eye liner and a shade of pink lipstick. Oh there was more! Ian's hair had been done too! The girls braided his hair tying the ends with fluorescent, neon pink silk ribbons before finishing up with hair gel and glitter on the poor boy. Bryan sniffed Ian catching the scent of perfume. His eyes moved down to Ian's fingers; the girls were _generous_ enough giving the boy a manicure. His nails were painted cherry pink. Bottom line? Ian would never be the same… again.

Bryan looked up, "Tala?"

"M-Monsters!" Tala screeched, grabbing his hair. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Bryan watched Tala run in circles cursing in Russian and English. _Nobody_ had outsmarted him until today. Wow. Seeing the red head freak out was really a sight to see. Bryan leaned Ian against the wall until a small note fell out of Ian's hand. Picking up the piece of paper Bryan's eyes widened; it was actually a Polaroid of Spencer and the girls.

"Tala, I think you may wanna…" it was no use; Tala was banging his head on the wall. Bryan sighed looking at the photo. There, lay Spencer in a make shift dress with sloppy make up plastered on his face. Beside him were the five girls in question. Julia held up a sign written in bold, black letters:

**NEXT TARGET: TALA IVANOV**


	5. Tyson, meet stilettos

**A/N: **If you have any ideas you would like to see in here, drop me a line! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama club! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Tyson, meet stilettos

Tyson stood in front of the large behemoth monstrosity known as: **SCHOOL**. His hand moved to his bruised eye. He hoped he wouldn't get another black eye from Spencer or Bryan! God, just thinking about another black eye made him cringe. There was absolutely no way in hell that was going to happen. Maybe the pranks on the Russians should stop… for now if he valued his eyesight and other bodily appendages. Shaking his head, he took a step forward surveying the area. Perfect! Everybody minded their own business! _Cinderalla_ walked across campus avoiding all eye contact, especially with the girls. He didn't trust them anymore! Many of the girls weren't apart of Julia's gang but he didn't want to leave it up to chance that if he did or said something, his words would be reported and well, it wasn't a pleasant thought.

Anxiety brewed within the pits of his stomach; he thought of last night's email Kenny sent him. It said:

_Hey Tyson!_

_I hope you're doing well with your recovery! I'm updating you on what's been going on at school! The drama club has enlisted several other peoples in the play! We got a person to play Lucifer, the cat! Guess who it is? It's Lee, leader of the White Tiger X Club! Who else… I heard news Spencer of the Russian mob agreed to play the role of the second evil step-sister! I don't know how they convinced him to do it but it's great (although I haven't seen him at all)! Things are coming together well and I'm really excited for this play! Hilary couldn't stop talking about recruiting new people! _

_Anyway, just a note about tomorrow; Matilda wants you to try on your costume since she'll be the one making it just for you! Be there at the fitting room around lunch break! _

_Kenny._

After reading the email, the poor boy slammed his hands on both his cheeks and wailed. If there was a side by side comparison with Tyson and the painting, _The Screamer_, it would be identical.

Tyson didn't like the sound of costume fitting! Ugh, how much more of his humiliation could he take? He wished someone else played the role of Cinderella! Snapping out of his thoughts, there was a sudden commotion stirring up in the hall. Heading over he entered cautiously as if there were landmines planted in the floorboards. The air was thick and stagnant. People stood around the stage in anticipation of a big event. Even Mr. Dickenson was there! Tip-toeing quietly to the crowd and hiding behind students (as they were his protective shield), his eyes peeled onto the stage. A large spotlight turned on. Shuffling echoed from the left; Julia stepped out with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for three days my team and I worked on a secret project for this year's _Cinderella_! Through blood, sweat and tears we would like to present to you the finished product! Raul, if you may!"

The spotlight moved to the right. Raul stepped out guiding a veiled figure to center stage.

Julia chuckled sinisterly, "I would like to introduce you to the _new_ Cinderella!"

Raul pulled off the veil. Gasps echoed. All eyes peeled onto the figure dressed in a blue and white silk and diamond gown. The gown was slightly low, revealing the left shoulder. The right shoulder was covered with dark blue hair combed to perfection. The figure wore long, white lacy silk gloves with bracelets clamped onto each wrist. A Victorian styled diamond choker was tied around the neck. Their head hung down, bangs neatly cut hiding the face. All the boys stared at the figure wondering who the mystery girl was. It was only when 'she' looked up, blood exploded out of many noses. Those noses belonged to the boys in the crowd if you must know. _She_ was more gorgeous than Ming-Ming! Yes, _she_ was hot. Hell, even _hotter_.

Ignoring their dripping noses, they were in _awe_. Standing on stage with a face that could easily resemble a princess was…

Tyson plugged his nose, "_Kai?_"

Yes, it was the truth: standing on stage was Kai Hiwatari.

"**BINGO!**" Julia exclaimed feeling very, very proud of her handiwork. Ah! She could just taste it in the air: the play was going to be a success! "He was hard to deal with but we, the drama club are _very, very _persistent people! If you want to see Kai's transformation in detail, please drop by the drama room at four o'clock! We'll be selling DVD's documenting his transformation! Only $9.99 so get your copy today!"

Wow. Kai didn't budge. Standing on stage in this blasted dress was nothing compared to the amount of torment he endured for three days… He thought his silent treatment could deter them but unexpectedly failed; the girls were sneaky creatures putting questionable substances in his _meals!_ His eyes moved; many boys' noses were running faucets. And the other girls? They squealed! Who would have thought this was possible? He ignored Julia's commentary explaining how the girls glued extensions to his hair. But in the long run, perhaps it was a good idea to agree; if he continued refusing or outright avoiding them, who knew what the girls were capable of? He already saw Spencer tied up in the drama room with nothing more than awful, cheap make up applied to his face… It was only this once he allowed the pests—the girls to get what they wanted. No more listening to pleads, whines and conspiracies. Their wish was granted after seventy-two hours…

His eyes travelled landing on Tyson. Tyson didn't need to know when Kai gave him the death glare. No scratch that: _murderous _glare. The sound of Mr. Dickenson's voice interrupted the students.

"Julia, I do appreciate what you and the drama club did but I'm afraid I cannot allow Kai to participate in this play,"

"W-What? But sir, he's _perfect_ for the part!" she argued. She pointed at Kai inching away from the stage as she spoke.

_Yay…_ Kai thought.

"Kai has to work off his hours for damaging school property. Until then, he is not allowed to participate in any other events. I'm sorry Julia but Tyson will be the _only _designated Cinderella."

She felt her world crumble! Falling through a vortex, she screamed! All that hard work! This was her last chance to pitch for Kai.

"But sir! We selected him as Cinderella because he_ is_ the school janitor! It fits perfectly!"

Mr. Dickenson shook his head. It was the final verdict. The girls from the drama group were at a loss for words; they dreamed of making the perfect Cinderella. He was now on stage and now, they had to let him go… Kai slightly turned his face hiding his smirk, walking off stage in heels, heading to the drama room to destroy all evidence (and maybe freeing Spencer if he felt like it). Now that he avoided humiliation, all eyes were on Tyson, the _current_ Cinderella. Speaking of the teen, the spotlight landed on him. It was probably not a good time to stand in the hall after witnessing Julia's dreams shatter. Quickly scurrying to the door, Julia's voice screeched.

"**DON'T EVEN MOVE, GRANGER!**"

Tyson froze. Turning around, he watched the Spaniard storm to him. Feeling vibrations on the floorboards he swallowed hard, maybe coming back to school wasn't such a good idea after all…

"If we can't have Kai to be the perfect Cinderella, _you're_ going to make the _perfect and flawless_ Cinderella! You screw this up Granger; consider your manhood in deep, _deep_ trouble! **YOU GOT THAT?**"

"Y-Yes!" Tyson squeaked. Fearing for his manhood in jeopardy Tyson thought of an idea. He was going to hate himself for his but his precious gems were at stake. "I-I can wear the dress and rehearse in it…"

"Good! We start **NOW!**"

People watched Julia dragging Tyson across the hall, to the stage, behind the curtains and out of sight. Every student sighed (including Mr. Dickenson). They were glad Julia was only head of the drama club and the girls' beyblade team. Imagine if she was a parole officer or a judge. Nobody would be safe!

Waiting for them in the back were Matilda and Mariah fully equipped with the dress and accessories. The teen sighed taking the things and moved into the changing room. Thirty minutes later, he emerged in a tacky pink silk gown (not as elegant as Kai's) and with a tiara on his head. Hilary pulled out a comb trying to undo Tyson's tangles. Ugh, Hilary bitched and complained about how messy his hair was and how he never used conditioner. What for?

With that all sorted out, Tyson was introduced to women's shoes. They ranged from flip-flops, flats and heels.

Pointing at the shoes in question he said, "Um, isn't Cinderella a maid? Couldn't she just wear flats?"

"No silly!" Matilda exclaimed picking up a pair of two inch heels. "Right now we're rehearsing the part when she goes to the ball! The maid parts are easy! All you do is scrub on your knees!"

"Oh…" well that sounded a bit more… encouraging? But then again, being in 'maid mode' he was prone to getting beat up by the Russians. Brilliant. Oh, speaking of the Russians, "So, is it true that Spencer signed up to be the other step-sister?"

"Yep!" Matilda smiled.

_Okay, I'm doomed. Might as well have the entire Russian mob as the wicked family…_

Watching Matilda place down the shoes, something else crossed his mind: if those were heels, wasn't something else like them? Eh, what do you call them?

Curious he asked, "Eh… what is the other type of shoes women wear? Y'know, the things super models wear…?"

There was a sudden sparkle in her eye, "Stilettos?"

"Yeah those." Tyson, you're an idiot aren't you?

"Oh that's a brilliant idea, Tyson! You can wear stilettos!" the pink-haired rushed to the storage room finding the perfect pair of stilettos. After much rustling in the back, she ran back out with a box. Oh god, it looked more like Pandora's Box… _**SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**_

"What? N-No!" he backed into Julia. She pinched his ear. Seriously! Why did have to open his big mouth! Not only heels were difficult to walk in, now he _asked_ for stilettos, the devil's shoes!

The teen was shoved forward, caught by Matilda guiding him to the shoes in question. _Erk!_ They were at least three inches high! Ugh, he could predict his future right now: injuries and total humiliation would soon commence. Slipping into them, he wobbled holding onto Matilda for support. Tyson wobbled dangerously trying to gain his footing. It didn't help either when the cursed dress spilled on the floor! Okay, he finally got his balance. The next problem was walking. He looked around seeing Julia stare daggers at him, Matilda (evilly) smiled, Mariah encouraged him and Hilary had pencils in her hand making jabbing motions at him. Oi, déjà vu. Breathing in, he took the first step forward and…

"**Timberrrrrrrr!**" the girls echoed watching, almost in slow-mo, Tyson falling… falling…

With a distinct 'splat' on the floor, the girls exploded into laughter. There lay _Cinderella_ face planted on the floor in the tackiest outfit ever! They just did this just to get over the fact they no longer could get their claws on Kai.

_The person who invented stilettos should be shot three at least times…_

Tyson pushed himself up sitting upright with a frown. He didn't mean to make a face that was enough to force the girls to stop laughing. His eyes shined (and watered), almost puppy like and his lips quivered—oh no. It didn't help when his bangs covered his face hiding (alligator) tears. Feeling a _pinch_ (I really, really stress on pinch) of sympathy, Julia rolled her eyes walking up to Tyson and picked him up. What he _didn't_ expect was for Julia to be carrying Tyson bridal style to a chair.

"Don't even think into this," she said flatly removing the shoes. "I think the girls and I have tortured you enough so today… you're off the hook. Got it?"

**OH. MY. GOD.** He was off the hook (for today)! The teen graciously thanked the girls rushing into the changing room, turning back into a regular teenage boy! He was extremely happy; he could run out of the hall, twirl and sing songs from _The Sound of Music_. Okay, maybe not that. Rushing toward the cafeteria, he picked up a tray slamming on several food items. Arriving at a table, he gobbled his food thinking of his alligator tear act with Julia and the girls.

_Hur, hur, hur,_ the teen thought stuffing rice in his mouth feeding the abysmal stomach, _I really should thank Max for teaching me how to use puppy eyes! It worked like a charm! Man, I could pat myself on the back! Great going Tyson! You survived one day of total humiliation!_

Downing large gulp of water, he gathered condensation on the bottle using the tip of his index finger and wrote on the table:

**I AM AWESOME.**

Around 3 o'clock in the teacher's lounge, Hiro and Romeo reviewed possible candidates for the role of 'Prince Charming'. Scanning through the list of candidates, many girls signed up for the part of the prince. But the question remained: Who? Who was suited enough to play the part of the prince? She needed to be fearless, outspoken and talented. She needed to have the charm to instantly seduce Cinderella into falling in love (wait, is that really a requirement?). With a candidate in mind, Romeo wrote her name on a post-it, sticking it to the computer monitor. Turning his attention back to his colleague, it was decided tomorrow auditions would be held to find the prince.

Hiro looked at the list of existing peoples already in the play. He squinted curiously as he saw something was _off_. Hiro wasn't stupid; he knew Tala's sloppy handwriting anywhere. Clearly, the red headed Russian wanted out of his designated role: the Fairy Godmother.

"Sorry, Tala, that isn't going to happen," Hiro scrunched up the tampered auditions list, dumping it into the recycling bin.

Clicking 'Print', a new, un-tampered audition list was printed. Hiro scanned through the sheet examining roles that have yet to be filled. Now the entire Russian mob was part of the play, who else was willing to participate? Most of the people they got were forced into the role… Ahem. It didn't matter! As long as the play went without a hitch! All the blood, sweat and tears would be worth it!

"Say Hiro," Romeo swiveled his chair facing his partner, "Any idea on who's going to play the prince?"

"I don't have the slightest clue, to be honest." His arms crossed, "It's hard to say but that's what tomorrow's auditions are for. Well, I'm off now. Gotta go to the grocery and get supplies. It's my turn to make Tyson dinner."

"Alright. Don't over feed Cinderella or else _she_ might not be able to fit in her dress!"

Meanwhile in front of the drama room, Kai stood outside wavering his options. Inside that room were DVDs which documented his shame and torture.

_Gotta get rid of the evidence by any means necessary._

Kai cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, let's do this."


	6. The Calm before the Turquoise Storm

**A/N:** You can chuck coconuts at me here too… this is the chapter defined as, 'the calm before the storm'. Um… well I have nothing to write since I fell sick… ;_;

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama club! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **The Calm before the Turquoise Storm

The time has time; the time was now to find Prince Charming! The doors of the hall snapped open. Storming in were Hiro and Romeo followed by those who were auditioning today to determine their fate in the play. The sounds of footsteps echoed through the hall; the ominous air tightened throats as others waited in anticipation. Everybody wanted to know who was going to land the role of Prince Charming. Students sat in the seats facing the empty stage, focusing at the lone spotlight. This was serious (well, as serious as this could get). _Cinderella_ was banned from the hall; they wanted this to be a secret. They even took precautions of hiring the Russian mob (minus Bryan and Tala) to guard the entrance. Yep, it was that serious! Oh yes, it was going to be a battle to find the prince so let's get started shall we?

With the crowd settling down, the hall fell silent until it was broken by footsteps walking onto the stage. Each girl was given five minutes each to recite the line: Would you like dance to with me? It sounded simple enough but Romeo wanted to see some _passion_ in those lines!

Each girl that went on stage was either really good or really… off with her lines.

"Thank you dear, next!"

Romeo turned to Hiro with a frown; some of the girls were good candidates but lacked a certain 'element'. It was sad to think the auditions started off horribly! Ugh, why couldn't it be easy when they found Cinderella? Of course, Romeo had a specific candidate in mind but it's up to her if she wanted to co-operate… or not. She maybe their last hope.

Hiro flipped through the list of candidates as his eyes fell on a certain name. Lifting up his shades, he made sure he didn't just read that right.

_Huh, when did she sign up?_

He was answered with soft beats echoing in the hall. The stage exploded into a multitude of colors. Smoke machines turned on and the stage parted. A shadowy figure emerged with a microphone in hand. Hiro and Romeo stared at each other; this was unexpected. Romeo's eyes were probably as large as dinner plates. This… wasn't good.

Tyson stood in the drama room; in front of him was a large, plastic pool filled with fast, revolving beyblades. Who was insane enough to put in twenty, _twenty_ deadly beyblades in there? Above was a plank for him to walk in stilettos. To demonstrate the blades' ferocity, Emily dropped a piece of paper and just like that, it was shredded. Heck, even the shredded paper of the shredded paper was no more! Not convinced? She dumped in five oranges. There was _nothing_ left. Convinced? Tyson gulped. It didn't help when he had to rehearse in this (cursed) dress.

Looking at Julia he asked, "Can't you teach me how to walk in these things?" Tyson pointed to the black stilettos of doom.

The Spaniard shook her head, flipping the page in a magazine avoiding eye contact, "You're going to learn how to walk in them even if it kills you."

"But I don't know _how_ to walk in them yet!" Tyson protested waving his arms in the air. His words fell on deaf ears.

Shrugging she replied, "Tyson, say another word and you'll be walking on a plank two inches wide."

He immediately shut up. Removing his shoes he contemplated his doom. He foresaw injuries. The idea of walking in these cursed shoes along a plank was something he wasn't looking forward to but then again, what choice did he have? Higher and thinner stilettos? Yeah, no. _Well, real men could do anything!_ Slipping into the shoes, he felt his toes compressed at the tip, squished into the small space. Biting his lower lip, he walked up the steps lifting up the dress to see the plank. The plank was actually three meters across and it wasn't even sturdy! Whose dumb ass idea was this? Taking his first shaky steps, all eyes laid on him. Nerves were turning into jelly… and so were his legs! Swallowing hard, he heard the sound of the blades grinding against each other causing sparks to fly.

_Okay Tyson, you can do this. You said it yourself: you are awesome. Awesomeness can overcome anything!_

His first step was… **AN EPIC SUCCESS!** He was glad nobody replaced the damned shoes with three inch stilettos then… he'd have to go and break both his legs. Yes, it was that bad (and even the author would do it too to escape the 'Shoes of Hell'). With both arms spread apart for balance, he inched across the plank step by step. Suddenly at the corner of his eye, he saw the door open; Kenny walked in with his laptop b-lining to Emily. This was a bad; every time Kenny appeared around Emily both discussed the script tweaking, polishing and adding new evils for the cast. He noticed the short teen laughed with Emily furiously typing on his laptop before slamming his finger on 'Enter'. This so wasn't good. Tyson watched with suspicion what those two were doing…

"**OI, TYSON! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!**" Tyson froze; below him was a large gaping hole burnt into the wood. One misstep meant… _gulp._

Stepping over the great hole of death (the hole wasn't that big; two inches by two inches); he managed his way to the center of the plank in one piece. So far, so good. He couldn't help but to glance over his shoulder to see what Kenny and Emily planning. He watched Emily giggle, scribbling something down before slamming the keyboard with her fingers. Oh god, did that mean a _brilliant_ idea dawned on her? And just like that, both of them stared at Tyson. Feeling jitters run down his spine, he swallowed hard. It didn't help when Hilary joined the two giving them ideas! **Argh!** Eyeing them he _completely _forgot he was on the plank. The plank tipped dangerously to the left and Tyson with it. The teen tried leaning to hear what the three were talking about until…

'_SNAP!'_

"What's that sound?"

Strings of profanities sprung out of the teens' mouth followed by other interesting phrases: **ARGH! THAT HURTS! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO—AHHHHH! OH NO, NO, NO DON'T GRIND THERE! WHY ARE BEYBLADES SO SHARP IN THE FIRST PLACE?** Everybody in the drama room watched Tyson's dress ripped into shreds as fabric exploded into the air followed by a pair of damaged stilettos (with heels ripped clean off) and last but not least,_ Cinderella_ trying to crawl out of the pool in one piece only to fall back. Only evidence of _her_ arms was seen flinging in mid air. Matilda wasn't going to take this very well when she finds out her dress was ruined…

Sudden heavy footsteps echoed from the hallway. With the door slamming open, Raul huffed, trying to catch his breath. Everybody turned to the red-headed boy stopping whatever they did.

"J-Julia…" he said. "You gotta come to the hall right away! It's an emergency!"

Placing down the magazine she asked nonchalantly, "Why?"

Raul bent over inhaling a large gulp of air and said, "It's better if you see it yourself! Please come!"

"It's that bad?" Julia jumped down from the window sill approaching her brother. Clapping him on his shoulders she asked, "Codename?"

"**Codename: Musical Turquoise.**"

Silence. Hilary slammed both hands on the table making her way to the door, shoving students aside.

"Codename… musical turquoise…" she mumbled. "Julia, we have to go **ASAP**! Let's go!"

Hilary stormed out of the room. Julia sighed; she feared something like this was going to happen. At this time ever year, there always was an emergency. Well, this year she won't have it happen again! Last year _she _screwed up the play by literally stealing the show and sponsorships! Well, _honey_ it wasn't going to happen this year! Being the leader of the drama club, she was going to fight! Julia and the girls made a vow this year's _Cinderella_ was going to go out without a hitch! Dismissing everybody from the drama room, Julia instructed all to go the hall preparing for battle. Slamming the door shut the drama room fell silent; everybody left for battle… well, all except one.

Lifting his bruised arm into the air Tyson muttered, "Um, is anybody there? I could use a little help here…"


	7. Finding Prince Charming

**A/N:** This is it! The road to find Prince Charming!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama club! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Finding Prince Charming

"In the red corner we have Julia and Hilary, representing the Drama Club!" Kenny introduced with a microphone in hand. Turning to the right, he couldn't contain his excitement! "And in the blue corner, we have none other than the beautiful, talented, musical goddess herself… **Ming-Ming of the Venus Music Club!**"

Kenny, did you just jump ship?

Feeling chills running down his spine, he saw Hilary glaring swords, not daggers at him. Adjusting his collar Kenny continued nervously.

"E-Erm yes, today we have been blessed—no, graced by Ming-Ming's appearance for her upcoming audition role as Prince Charming!"

"**SAY WHAT?**" Julia and Hilary exclaimed simultaneously, eyes widened. No, no, no! This was not right! That role was available to_ everybody_ except Ming-Ming! Why? Do you want to know _why?_ Last year when the drama club pitched their idea of _Sleeping Beauty_ Ming-Ming was the one who played the role. Ugh! It was a horrible disaster! She outshone _everybody_!

Standing on stage was Ming-Ming (the tall, evil version) standing tall, elegant and dangerously handsome she wore a custom fitted prince charming costume custom fitted to her curves. Of course, she chose the highest quality threads for her costume along with real diamonds sown into the outfit. Tipping the hat down, she bowed gracefully to the crowd. Oh yes, they loved it! Who would suit the role better than Ming-Ming?

"So what do you think, Romeo?" she twirled showing off her costume. "I think I fit the part."

"Err…" at this point, Hiro excused himself. He went to find his coffee mug. Trouble was brewing and he didn't want to be the one to break up the fights. Last time he tried restoring peace, his groin suffered. Forget it.

"**NO WAY IN HELL!**" Hilary roared storming to her. Kenny was unfortunately in the way and was literally shoved off stage, caught by Emily. The orange head girl stared daggers at him. He made a vow to stay with the drama club and _not_ and in any way _not_ associate or speak of Ming-Ming! His punishment? He was dragged off by his ankles to face her wrath.

The doors of the hall slammed shut. Everybody's attention moved to Hilary and Ming-Ming. The brunette fumed. The turquoise haired girl grinned. All eyes were on Romeo; it was up to him if he allowed Ming-Ming a chance to participate in the play. Julia shook her head, so did Hilary. But, you have to be fair.

Romeo sighed, slouching back into the chair, "Alright. Ming-Ming, you can audition."

Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Hilary was at the verge of exploding! The brunette went on a ten minute tangent shooting out reasons _why_ Ming-Ming shouldn't be involved in the play! It took four students to get Hilary off the stage! After the long, painful, ear bleeding tangent, Hilary was downright exhausted; slouching in the chair, she drank five glasses of water regaining her voice. Well, if Ming-Ming thought she would hear the last of Hilary, the _sweet_ one was _highly_ mistaken!

Ming-Ming cracked her knuckles, absorbing the moment, getting into character. Placing two fingers in her mouth she whistled. The area above the stage rattled followed by several thuds.

'_Thud, thud, thud.' 'CRASH!'_

"YOU GOT MAIL!" the sound of Crusher's voice echoed from above.

Garland crashed through the ceiling, landing perfectly as pieces of debris fell around him. Stepping out of the way, he signaled his buddy. Crusher jumped through the hole with Tyson hauled over his shoulder. He landed with a loud _thud_; several pieces of flooring cracked. The teen was tied up pretty good, similarly like cowboys tying cattle. Tyson was in a greenish-blue silk dress, a diamond tiara in his hair and his stilettos were _no more_. Garland was nice enough, well asked nicely (but more like commanded) by Ming-Ming to give Tyson flats. This was going to get very, very interesting.

Thrown onto his behind, the teen looked around. He was on stage in between Ming-Ming and Julia. The Spaniard wanted to pounce Ming-Ming, tie her up and ship her off to the North Pole in a crate! Oh no, she wasn't _that_ nice to poke in breathing holes! Just the visuals in her mind tempted the Spaniard to really want to execute the plan! Ming-Ming on the other hand grinned evilly in costume. Um… she's not the prince, right?

Cutting the tension in the room Romeo stood up, "Okay! Since Cinderella is here might as well rehearse with the prince."

"Huh?" Tyson snapped his head to Romeo. Turning his head back his gaze fell on Ming-Ming. "You're the prince?"

"Who else would it be, dummy?" she sweetly replied.

"Now hold on a second!" Julia exploded. "You can't audition, _honey_! I won't allow it!"

"My, my, someone's jealous," Ming-Ming replied with narrowed eyes, hiding her smirk under the hat. It really didn't help she added fuel to the already rampaging fire. "It seems like _someone_ couldn't play the part herself."

"**EXCUSE ME?**"

You know the feeling when a turkey was cooked from both sides? That's how Tyson felt.

"After all, it was me who brought fame and fortune to this school!" Ming-Ming laughed. If she had a black feathered fan, Julia wished she could just shove it up (or down) a place where the sun don't shine! "And also sweetie, I make more money than you and your brother combined performing at the circus! Children want to see me, the new rising pop star and not clowns and other circus freaks with awful, cheap make up! Seriously who wants to see clowns in poor, cheap costumes performing lame tricks anyway? Jump through a ring of fire, please. Even I can do that in my sleep,"

That was a low blow. Julia had enough! It was one thing to tick Julia off but it was another thing when people like Ming-Ming tried her patience! Hell, it was another thing when Ming-Ming outright dissed the hardworking circus folk! Rolling up her sleeves, Julia was going to teach her a lesson! She already envisioned it in her head. It wasn't pretty. Running Tyson over, she was just inches away from the 'prince' until Garland and Crusher caught her. The fiery Spaniard shot them Spanish profanities. In Spanish the words were uncensored stinging Romeo's ears. Kicking, screaming, cursing in English and Spanish, she was dragged off stage. Everybody caught the sentences in English as: **Don't think you've won this! The drama club will get their revenge! Ming-Ming you little—!** And the rest shall be censored.

Err… so who's up for some real drama? The stage dimmed briefly. Soft music played in the background echoing songs from a royal ball. Voices echoed in every direction and the smoke machine was turned on. A large, elegant chandelier lowered from the ceiling instantly ignited with small flames inside the crystals, dancing to the melody. Glitter floated down from above creating a fairytale-esque, magical spectacle.

The backlights lit up, revealing the ballroom scene. On stage, several couples stood side by side, watching the main couple on center stage. Tyson was up on his feet, no longer bound looking very, very oblivious. He was confused how someone placed a long, dark blue wig with curls on him. Feeling eyes on him he took notice of Ming-Ming whose face was hidden under the dark blue, velvet hat. She extended her hand warmly lifting up her face with grace.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

Tyson Granger was one who didn't blush easily but when an opportunity presented itself, the teen turned tomato red. Ming-Ming took him by the hand, guiding him into a full on ballroom dance. The crowd awed. Who would have thought Ming-Ming, the prince danced with Tyson, the princess? Ming-Ming led the dance to the music, twisting, turning _Cinderella. Cinderella_ had no clue what he was doing; he tried following her steps trying not to step on her toes or trip on the dress. Below, the students commentated catching Tyson's curiosity.

"Ming-Ming is so talented!" a girl squealed. "I wanna be like her!"

"I know right? She's making me jealous!"

A voice of a boy entered the conversation, "Tyson's sure one lucky 'princess'! I guess he doesn't know that the prince and the princess have to—"

And just like that, Ming-Ming stopped the dance dipping Tyson backwards. Their faces were just a couple of inches apart. Feeling his cheeks burn, he couldn't see Ming-Ming's eyes. Her face got lower, lower, and…

"**AHHH! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY GIRL!**"

The music stopped. The spotlight shot to the right. Struggling onto stage was Crusher who had Julia locked onto him in a sleeper-hold, the same move Mariah used on Spencer, subduing the beast! Julia growled, tightening her grip. There was a reason why she watched wrestling! Ha! Hell, there were reasons _why _the drama club watched wrestling! It was for situations like this that could be resolved with violence! Crusher succumbed to his knees, Julia jumped off, avoiding a kick from Garland. Oh? A challenge was it?

"J-Julia?" Tyson said dumbfounded.

"I'm going to save you from this witch, Tyson!"

Julia dodged another kick. She quickly lowered herself, swung her legs across. He jumped to the side and was ready for battle.

Wiping his mouth he said, "So Spanish women do have fire in them,"

"More than you know." The Spaniard threw a fist at him.

The crowd and Tyson were in awe. Wow… those two could really fight. Hilary, who finally recuperated cheered very, very loudly for Julia!

"**SCRAP HIM JULIA! YOU CAN DO IT!**" Hilary cheered. "**BEAT HIM UP!**"

The fight concluded when Julia delivered a strong upper-cut from below, sending Garland flying through the air and off stage. She huffed, turning her attention to Ming-Ming. She pointed a finger at Ming-Ming.

"You and I are going to fight for Cinderella," Julia exclaimed. "Winner takes all."

Hearing this Ming-Ming tossed Tyson aside. "Challenge accepted."

"Raul! Bring me the swords!"

Raul ran on stage with two fencing swords. Giving one to his sister and the other to Ming-Ming, he scudded off. Both girls were poised in a fencing stance, ready. For a friendly high school drama, this was insane! Standing on stage were two girls equally determined to fight for the play. One fought for fame and glory while the other one fought for everything! The doors of the hall slammed open; the rest of the drama club heard the news and quickly came!

Matilda looked up, shocked even to see Julia with a sharp object. Mariah reassured the tips were blunt or had rubber caps… she hoped. Emily began shouting, just like Hilary cheering on their leader! The other clubs joined in after hearing the news spread around by a little bird named Mystel. _All_ the clubs assembled in the hall waiting to witness the showdown! They knew these two despised each other to the point trash talking meant nothing! The girls could easily settle this in a beybattle but no, things had to be this way; they fought for _Cinderella_.

"I hope you're ready, _Prince_," Julia said venomously.

"I'm more than ready!"

The battle between the girls was breathtaking; nobody could have imagined such ferocity and determination from the drama club's leader. All her pent up anger and frustration from last year was released into each stylish, yet calculated attack. She jumped, dodged and ducked from Ming-Ming's precision piercings. Their battle was like a dance; with each step taken and retrieved, the sword fight was elegant. Romeo (who was fastened to his seat) bit on a piece handkerchief teary eyed, waiting in suspense.

_Such passion! I've never seen such passion between two determined students! She's right for the part! I knew it!_

The sounds of clashing swords echoed as sparks flew. Tyson, now standing next to Max was speechless. Both girls fought for him. Oh. My. God (and Tyson, don't let it get to your head). The girls fought for domination over the play (and not you). Julia went on the offensive, calculating her next move. She swiped at Ming-Ming's expensive costume, delivering a large gash.

"Oops," she mocked ripping out another piece.

"Why you! This cost me six-hundred dollars to make! **Custom tailored!**" Ming-Ming shrieked. She threw the hat aside and went on a rampage, attacking Julia at any given moment.

The Spaniard easily read Ming-Ming's attacks, quickly evading. She knew the fight was now in her favor since Ming-Ming lost her concentration. Quickly dodging to the side, Ming-Ming tripped. An idea struck her; she quickly regained her footing rushing to Tyson. Spinning him around, Ming-Ming shoved Max to the side. She instantly used him as a human shield pressing the blade against his throat.

"So, a cowardice prince uses a princess as a shield. How cheap." Julia scowled.

Max was about to intervene only to be silenced by Julia's glare. Romeo on the other hand was at the verge of hysterics! So much passion and raw emotion! This was going extremely well!

Um, Romeo… Tyson was being held hostage!

"Ming-Ming…" Tyson said nervously trying to push the blade away. "This isn't a good idea… You have no idea what Julia is capable of!" This was coming from personal experience.

"I'd listen if I were you." Julia added, smirking. There was a sudden glint in her eye. She had something up her sleeves.

"Ha! You don't scare me!" Ming-Ming spat. "If I can't get the role, nobody can! I'm the rising star of this school and—"

'_SLAM!'_

"**MING-MING!**"

All eyes turned to the opened door (and I've lost count how many doors this hall has). It was Kenny. The poor boy was tied up in white cloth, worming to the stage. **Bingo!** Emily thought of a brilliant idea. Making her way through the crowd, she picked Kenny up by the back of his collar, dragging him to the stage. Kenny couldn't be happier! His idol, Ming-Ming was dressed as the prince! And as a good friend he was, he ignored Tyson being a hostage. Great friend, Kenny, great friend.

"Alright, Ming-Ming. Let Tyson go or else."

"Or else what?"

Emily reached into one of Kenny's back pockets pulling out her limited edition golden autographed CD. Ming-Ming's eyes widened. There were only ten copies in existence and Kenny had one of them. Of course, she personally signed that for him. Kenny squirmed. He knew what Emily was about to do!

"See here, singing princess," Julia raised her voice, lowing the blade. "My best bud here could destroy your precious CD in front of you and your _biggest_ fan. Do you know why you're merchandise was doing so well?"

Duh, Kenny.

"Y-You're bluffing!"

Oh was she? Taking the CD out of its protective case, Emily smirked, throwing the CD at Julia who caught it.

"So, would you release Cinderella now?"

"**Never!**"

"Such pity."

Just like that, Julia snapped the CD in half. Almost in slow-mo, Ming-Ming shoved Tyson into Julia reaching out for her beloved CD! Emily released Kenny so he and his idol could grieve together. Raul quickly ran on stage snatching the microphone.

"And the winner is: **JULIA! **Let's give her a loud round of applause!"

The crowd erupted into a roar! Tyson, now in Julia's arms looked up. Wow, all of this was done for him! Julia coughed, pushing him away. All this was done for his moron, she thought shaking her head. Well, all of this was done for the successful play, no doubt about it. Ming-Ming was defeated; nobody was going to ruin this year's play! The remaining girls ran on stage congratulating their leader! They had a group hug, screaming and jumping together! During the celebration Romeo stood up walking to the stage. He made up his mind.

"Julia," he said. He was very proud Julia was the leader of the drama club. He knew she wouldn't let him down. Now, there was only one thing left to do. Placing his hands on her shoulders he said aloud, "I'm appointing you as Prince Charming! Congratulations Julia, you got the part!"


	8. Grasping the Situation

**A/N:** Hur hur hur, I guess Prince Charming was kinda expected… or not :D Today's chapter is kinda of a breather…ish. Don't forget to review loves ;)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Grasping the Situation

_The scene was vivid, the stars were bright and the moon hung gracefully above. The lone princess stood on the balcony gazing at the infinite horizon, layered with tones of gold and red; the sun was settling into its earthen cradle. From behind, footsteps echoed. Ah, it was her prince._

"_Cinderella," said the soft, quiet voice. "Would you like to dance with me?"_

Several shadows appeared around Tyson's sleeping form armed with soft, fluffy weapons. Tip-toeing to him they were poised, ready to strike until…

Tyson exploded, "**JULIA'S THE PRINCE?**"

"**AHHHH!**"

Rei slipped, Max slammed on top of him followed by Hilary whose elbow jabbed the blond in the ribs. _Cinderella_ yawned, eyes moving to his friends. So, the plan was to wake him up with pillows. No doubt about that this was Hilary's idea! Trying to hide the so called 'evidence' behind his back, Max grinned sheepishly.

Rubbing his eyes Tyson asked, "What are you guys doing in my room on a Saturday morning?"

"Ah, correction _Cinderella; _it's already half past noon! Get up!" Hilary yanked the teen out of bed, pushing him toward his bathroom. "We got work to do today!"

"Work…" Ugh, just saying the word left a bitter taste in his mouth. He yawned again closing the door. "What kinda work?"

"Matilda's going to swing by today to make you a new dress."

Silence. The door exploded with Tyson stammering out, a toothbrush awkwardly stuck in his mouth, eyes the size of sauce pans. Hello? Today was _Saturday_ and they still insist on torturing him? He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry! He slouched, walking back into the bathroom. This was going to be a productive day, wasn't it?

Dragging his carcass to the kitchen, he yawned aloud. Dazed, he walked into the doorframe with a loud _'THONK!'._ Walking around it, he walked directly into the fridge without realizing he wasn't moving forward.

'_THONK, THONK, THONK!'_

Hilary walked into kitchen staring at Tyson, "What… are you doing?"

No response. Max moved Tyson away from the fridge. Lo and behold, Tyson was sleepwalking. Guiding the dazed teen on a stool, Max reached into Tyson's cupboard pulling out cornflakes and Hilary pulled out a carton of white milk. Rei entered last; Hilary threw a box of strawberries, instructing him to slice them. They needed the teen to be wide awake for today's fitting! Everybody knew Matilda was a perfectionist. As caution, if Tyson ruined this dress… well… let's just put it this way: anybody wants to see Matilda go boom?

Cereal never stood a chance when _Cinderella_ woke up. _She _disposed food faster than a garburator! My god. At this rate, Cinderella would gain ten pounds! Hilary took note; maybe she should monitor Tyson's portions. Yes, cutting his portions into half… or a quarter of a serving! After all, he'll be playing a part of a princess! Princesses have nice figures and so should Tyson! Ahem, starve him to death why don't you, Hilary?

After brunch was inhaled, Hilary shoved Tyson into the dojo. It was the perfect place to try on Matilda's custom dresses without any outside distractions. Tyson yawned. Looking up at the clock, it was quarter to one. UGH! Heh, the only time he would ever get up early if it related to beyblading… okay, maybe beyblading tournaments _then_ he'll be wide awake to crush the competition!

Glancing at her wristwatch, the doors to the dojo snapped open; Matilda entered without the rest of the drama club. Phew! Albeit in her hands she had bags and bags of _stuff_.

"Where's the gang?" Hilary asked, approaching the pink haired girl removing the bags.

"Julia's in a meeting with Romeo, Mariah's off shopping, Emily and Kenny are revising the script… again," Matilda answered placing down the bags, taking out the stuff she needed.

"How many times have they revised the script?" Rei asked his curiosity piqued. He knew both of them needed the script to be _flawless_ but this was getting out of hand!

"Let's see… I think around ten times or more maybe?" Matilda laughed and Rei frowned. Wow. He didn't expect that.

Changing the topic Rei asked, "So how's the play coming along? I heard Lee is Lucifer the cat. More like Lucifer the lion if you ask me."

Placing down the rolls of fabric Matilda replied, "Oh everything's going well! After we caught him, we hired Gary to restrain Lee!"

This was news. "Errr… Gary? He only works for food."

"Exactly! We made a deal with Gary that if he works for us, we'll pay for his meals. _All_ of it!"

Dot. Dot. Dot. That was interesting, hiring Gary as a restraining officer for Lee. Interesting updates. Peering over, Rei watched Max observing Matilda and Hilary trying to mix and match fabrics. Tyson on the other hand was having none of this! He diligently watched the girls sketch out ideas and… he face-palmed. Max was giving the girls ideas! Whatever the teen was doing, Tyson didn't like it! Max tugged on some fabric and pressed it against his torso.

"I think Cinderella's dress should be these colors!" Max inquired about the baby blue silk fabric.

The girls, Tyson and Rei stared at Max. Reaching out for some frills Max placed them at the base of the fabric.

"These should be here; it gives out a more princess-like feel."

'_Hoot-hoot.' _

'_Chirp-chirp.'_

"What? Oh don't look at me like that! My mom buys a lot of dresses and I get dragged along!" Max crossed his arms in defense, "It's not like I wear them or anything! I like to give out opinions! Last time I checked, freedom of speech is _allowed_."

Who would have thought the boy from the States knew about clothing and not only about beyblading and mayonnaise in ramen soup? Okay, moving on! So, what were they here for again? Ah yes, Tyson trying on dresses! All eyes fell on the teen in question. Taking notice, Tyson inched to the door ever, ever so cautiously.

"Oh Tyson," Hilary sang picking up a piece of pink fabric dangling it in front of him. "Why don't you come closer to your good friend Hilary, hm?"

And so it begins. "Over. My. Dead. **BODY!**"

_Cinderella_ bolted to the door.

"**MOVE, FEET, MOVE!**"

Running around the corner, he conveniently dodged a kendo stick from Grandpa. Ha! Baseball slide saved the day! It really didn't help when the floorboards of his home were extra slippery. Almost in slow-mo, one of the pillars got closer and closer! Quickly thinking, Tyson leaned to the left, shot out his left hand grabbing the pillar and did a sharp turn!

_Those action movies rock! Ha! Who said television isn't educational?_

Tyson's celebration was cut short when he slammed into a large mass known as Rick's foot.

"Hi Tyson meet foot. Foot, meet Tyson's face!"

Rick bellowed as Tyson groaned, holding his nose. What else could go wrong? Footsteps approached from behind. The last thing he saw were Hilary and Matilda's hands getting closer and closer… It was expected when Tyson was dragged back into the dojo and this time, they locked the doors. Rick leaned in the corner listening to his boom box tapping his foot away to the beat. Rei and Max restrained Tyson. Hilary cut up pieces of fabric and handing them over to Matilda who pinned each piece together. With several fabrics pinned together, Matilda got on her knees wrapping it around Tyson's waist. She hummed trying to put in the last pin but of course, the teen began squirming!

With pins in her mouth she said, "Stop moving! I need to get this last pin in!"

"Why can't you just get me a dress and be done with it?" This was not fair!

"Making it is better! Plus, Julia said it'll look better too!"

"Tyson you really gotta stop moving!" Max tightened his grip around his arm. "Matilda's the best costume designer in school and you should be happy she's making your dress!"

"**I never asked her to!**" Tyson complained, wiggling.

"Tyson, please stay still!" Matilda was frantic! She almost got the last pin in until her fingers slipped. The inch long pin pierced through the jeans and—

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

I believe that hurt a lot.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?**" the door exploded with Grandpa entering, kendo stick poised.

Errr… Standing there was Tyson restrained by Max and Rei. Fabric wrapped around his waist and Matilda was on her knees with fingers suspiciously on his pants.

"**What in tarnation are you kids doing? Why are Max and Rei holding Tyson? And why is the lil lady on her knees?**"

Oh god! Matilda's face flushed red. She quickly stood up heading over to Hilary whose face was redder. The girls understood what Grandpa was thinking and implying but that's not what was happening! Oh, god, EW! Max and Rei instantly released Tyson's arms as the teen moved to his Grandpa trying to explain himself.

"Grandpa it's not what you think! Matilda was trying to make a dress for me for the play!" he pointed to the fabric around his waist. God, this was embarrassing! In the background, they heard Rick snickering. He was glad he agreed when Emily hired him to be one of Tyson's bodyguards. He admitted; this was _way _better than cable!

"Couldn't the dudettes buy you a dress or somethin' instead of getting all down and dirty—"

"**GRANDPA!** That's what I said but nooo, nobody listens to me!" Tyson sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm playing Cinderella in the school play and I have no choice… Orders from the drama club's leader is law: Matilda is to make a custom dress for me… _whether I like it or not…_" Tyson mumbled the last part to himself.

Now things were beginning to make more sense. Rei stepped forward clearing awkwardness in the air.

"We would never do anything disrespectful in the Granger residence, sir. I'll make sure of that."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Grandpa nodded. Rei could be trusted with his words. Leaving the dojo, Grandpa decided to take a nap.

_Teenagers these days…_

Rei turned his head to the rest of the gang and sighed. The only thing he managed to say was: That was embarrassing…

"Now that we got that mess sorted out, would you _now_ let Matilda do her job? The faster she gets the job done the faster you can do other things."

"Like?"

Rei pulled out his blade, "Okay. If you behave, you can beybattle all you want for the rest of the day. Sound good?" Tyson nodded. Relieved, Rei left the dojo after receiving a call from Mariah; he promised to pick her up from the store and pick up dinner. Girlfriend comes first! The beybattle could wait.

Those were the magic words! From that moment Tyson behaved allowing Matilda to take his measurements, while Hilary jotted down the information. The girls talked with each other and every so often, Max gave his input. Well what do you know? Max knew a thing or two about fashion! Well, the more help the better! Looking up at Tyson, Matilda did a quick sketch of the dress; she envisioned it to be blue and white with frilly layers. Drawing lines, she made sure the dress had exposed shoulders and maybe a silk shawl to accompany it. Biting the pencil she erased some parts. Hilary peered over her shoulder pointing to the chest region.

"So you're going to make it flat?"

"I think so." It was an innocent enough conversation between the girls catching but it caught Rick's attention. "I don't think Tyson needs any padding. It's not necessary."

Rick turned off his boom box. Everybody looked at him, "If Tyson is playing Cinderella, a girl, the dress should have padding."

"Rick, don't give them ideas…" Max said nervously trying to avoid mental scarring…

"Oh come on! If Julia wants this as realistic as possible shouldn't Tyson get padding? After all he'll play a _princess_ and last time I checked, don't princesses have big boobs or something?" Directly to the point Rick was.

Matilda and Hilary stared at each other. They turned around whispering to each other. Every comment exchanged between them mattered, minus _Cinderella_.

"What do think?" Hilary whispered. "What should we do?"

"I-I'm not too comfortable with the idea."

Eavesdropping Rick graciously gave his input, "B-34 or if that's too small then B-75."

"No way!" Matilda almost squealed, face reddened. "Why can't we just leave it as it is? It's fine!"

"I agree with Matilda," Max added. "I mean it's gonna look awkward…"

"Pishhh!" Rick threw his arms in the air turning his attention to Tyson. "What do you think _Cinderella_?"

What was Tyson supposed to think? Not quite sure how to react Tyson thought of a brilliant idea! Trying to hide his devious smirk he touched his chest. Matilda and Hilary's face turned redder, Max face-palmed (but in the same time trying to hide his laughter) and Rick had a 'wtf' moment.

"I donno," he said looking down at his flat chest. "Let me grasp the situation to see what I think about it."

'Grasping the situation' did _not_ help the girls! There, they watched him touching, accessing himself whether he needed padding or not! Oh god.

"Maybe a B-cup will be nice? What do you think Matilda?"

"Errr…"

"Hilary?"

"Um…" he watched the brunette shuffle nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"Max?"

"Does no comment count?" the blond replied nervously shaking. Now he knew what he had to do when he got home; wash out his eyes with soap twice if needed.

"Well, since you guys wanted me to get padding I'm asking what size I should be!" Tyson thought he was a genius, stumping _everybody!_

Oh this was brilliant! For the first time everybody was speechless! HA! Tyson failed to hear the door slide open behind him. Turning around and with hands still 'grasping the situation' he was face to face with Grandpa Granger once more, round two.

"T-man… what are you doing?"

Tyson swallowed nervously feeling very, very awkward (in more situations than one). "Grasping the situation? Hehe?"

Grandpa slowly backed away from Tyson, turned around and left. He didn't just witness his grandson touching himself in front of his friends.

_Ryu, you're gettin' too old for this! Ugh, teenagers, I don't understand what they're up to nowadays… I need a drink and a bag of good ol' chips!_


	9. How to Catch Tala Ivanov

**A/N:** Ever wondered how the girls managed to capture Tala?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 9: How to Catch Tala Ivanov –The How to Guide-**

_-Flashback: Tala's Version-_

"_This… couldn't be happening!"_

_Tala walked straight into a telephone pole. He didn't move let alone realize he had just walked into a solid steel telephone pole. It was understandable when his mind was literally a million miles away (okay, just several miles into Moscow). He sighed remembering the look on Ian's face and those… manicured nails. He shuddered. How could a simple group of girls do these things? Were they having the 'time of the month' thing? Indeed, that was a possibility; it explained a lot of their actions: viciousness, snippy and snappiness, the change in moods and… increased agility and strength? Hmmm, last time he recalled learning about the female body those facts about increased agility and strength were never mentioned. Or was it those things that should never be mentioned to men until after marriage? If Tala remembered correctly, women go through this phase later in life called: PMS or Prehistoric Monster Syndrome. Either way, women were vicious. The end. _

_ Realizing the cold spreading across his forehead, Tala noticed he was face to face with the telephone pole. Moving away, he rubbed his forehead and continued walking to his rented duplex suite number two. Number one burnt down a month ago courtesy of Bryan's horrible cooking and Bryan being an idiot not turning off the gas. Turning a corner, walking down an empty street with broken streetlights, passed the park and down into his street, he reached his destination. Pulling out the keys he sighed; he better be careful at school. Who knows when the girls would attack him with… lipstick and… 'stuff'. Brrr!_

"_Why are the gates… open?"_

_ Oh god! Did they find him? Okay, Tala calmed down (a bit). He couldn't be freaking out by everything. For crying out loud he was Tala Ivanov, the badass Russian exchange student from Moscow, leader of the school's Russian mob! He was tough as nails! Breathing in, he marched through the neatly trimmed lawn on the stony pathway and into his humble abode. Turning the key, opening the door, he cautiously entered looking left and right for an intruder or intruders. The sound of chopping caught his attention; snapping his head to the kitchen he heard Bryan humming. Phew! It was only Bryan, chopping up vegetables for today's dinner. Tala could relax now, throwing his shoulder bag to the side. Wait, rewind, what? Bryan plus chopping up vegetables equal food? The equation looked like this in Tala's head:_

_Bryan + chopping up vegetables = food?_

_ Tala added an image of skull at the end of food. The term 'food' should be replaced by 'instant death'. _

_Tala sprinted into the kitchen screaming like someone was going to commit murder, "__**BRYAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING?**__"_

_ The mauve haired teen turned around with a very large knife in hand. Red liquid dripped from the blade onto his hand and onto the white floor._

"_I'm chopping up vegetables," Bryan replied innocently. _

_Correction Bryan: slaughtering tomatoes was what you were doing! _

"_Why isn't Spencer or Ian preparing the meal?" Tala did _**not**_ trust Bryan's cooking. Last time Bryan 'cooked', half the duplex burnt down. This was duplex number 2 which hasn't burnt down… yet and Tala be damned if it did burn down, again!_

"_Spencer is still kept hostage. As for Ian…" Bryan glanced to the stairs. "He's been cooped up in his room since the 'incident-which-shall-not-be-named'."_

_ Ah. Tala was relieved but then again, maybe not entirely. He stared at the myriad of vegetables Bryan butchered._

"_So, what exactly __**are**__ you making? Tala asked, curiously. If this was a dish Bryan invented, he was going to skip dinner in fear of his own life._

"_Errr… Caesar salad?" Bryan nervously replied picking up a cookbook pointing to the dish. Tala face-palmed. _

"_Bryan… __**Caesar salad **__**does not have tomato, broccoli, cauliflower, squash, pumpkin, peas and the other stuff! Look at the picture! Does it have the stuff you butchered on the counter?**__"_

_ Bryan squeaked in response. You can almost imagine Bryan as a puppy being scolded. It was that bad. Depressed, he pulled out the garbage bin dumping all the fresh vegetables into it. Tala face-palmed, again._

"_Bryan… we could have used those for other dishes. Ugh, never mind, I'm going to watch TV." As he left the room he glanced over his shoulder, "Just make us dinner which is edible, okay?"_

_ He knew he should have bought that bacon cheddar burger and a side of fries but nooo; he was too stingy with his money! Plopping down on the couch, he switched on the TV browsing through channels for something worth watching. Nothing particularly interesting was on except dumb game shows here and there which he instantly solved. Pathetic, the red-head narrowed his eyes flipping through channels until one caught his attention; since when the drama club had their own channel?_

_ On screen was none other than Julia with all the girls except Emily. The girls were televising their upcoming Cinderella play discussing the roles. Maybe it was on cue, Tala felt his throat tightened the moment the Spaniard gazed into the camera._

"…_Yes, the role of the Fairy Godmother is very important to the play," Julia spoke to the camera specifically addressing Tala. "__**She**__ needs to be that miracle worker for Cinderella."_

_The host clapped her hands in delight. "So Hilary, I heard it was your idea to pitch the idea of gender swapping the roles. How did you manage to think of that?"_

_The brunette laughed hoarsely, "I was inspired because a friend of mine claims that girls have it easy! So, in the spirit of this play, I wanted to __**test**__ him!"_

_ The girls laughed._

_Tala clutched his fists, "Tyson…"_

"_Interesting!" the host glanced down at her card before she looked up, "Well, it's time's almost up. Do you girls have anything else to say before we go off the air?"_

"_Oh definitely," Julia smirked, "I'd like to catch the attention of our resident Fairy Godmother. Mariah, would you go out and bring the dress?"_

_ Tala's eyes widened; the pink one shot out of frame for a couple seconds before returning with a large, cream, sparkly frilly dress! Nothing was more disturbing than the fairy wings sown with diamonds into the costume! Oh god, he could see how tight the dress was! Mariah explained briefly on the accessories she added. One of the accessories was a wand she pulled out of a box. It was a long dinky-looking wand with a transparent yellow start glued on the tip. Inside the star was water and golden glitter adding a more 'magical effect'._

"_**OH HELL NO!**__" Tala bellowed in English._

"_Oh hell yes," Julia replied calmly with legs crossed. What? Did… Julia just respond to him? Rubbing his eyes, he stared at the TV screen making sure it was a TV screen and not a cut out box of some sort. "I told you Tala, we'll be coming for you next. Enjoy your freedom while you can." And she ended with a sinister smile (or smirk; however Tala envisioned The Spanish Devil)._

_ The channel the girls were on went blank. Tala went blank. Bryan exited the kitchen staring at his friend; his face matched the color of the wall: white. Waving a hand in front of Tala, Bryan asked if the red-head was alright. _

"_Hello?" Bryan shook Tala. "Dinner's ready in ten minutes. Oh and its mac 'n' cheese for today. I also made up chicken strips. Would you like water, pop or beer?"_

"_Uh… huh…"_

_ That did not answer the question. Bryan sighed, moving back into the kitchen. Placing several pieces of chicken on the plates, he grabbed what he thought was salt (lo and behold it was sugar). Shaking the powdery substance on the chicken (and not paying attention) he scooped up the mac 'n' cheese dumping it on to the side. Quite pleased with himself he moved to the dinner table placing down three plates. He wished the girls would return Spencer. Not having the big teen around was kinda lonely. But on a lighter note: Bryan didn't burn down the duplex! Yay!_

_Moving to the base of the stairs Bryan yelled, "__**Oi, Ian! Dinner's ready!**__"_

_ It was a very, very depressing dinner. Ian finally emerged from his room after being a hermit for god knows how many days. He had a white blanket covering his body from head to toe. Ian reached for his plate, lifting up the sheet and ate it from within. Tala barely touched his food; the only move he made was poking the chicken and sipping water. Julia's words rang in his head: I told you Tala, we'll be coming for you next. Enjoy your freedom while you can. Why was he still the Fairy Godmother? He went and sabotaged the auditions list! How? He scratched out his name and replaced his name with Crusher's! Evidently, his attempts were futile… Unless… oh lord, Hiro had another copy! _

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH!**__" Tala screamed, flipping the chicken in the air, landing on Bryan's plate. "__**The girls are going to kill me!"**__ he continued in his native tongue. _

_Switching to Russian Bryan spoke, "Ah, don't worry about it Tallie, I mean it's just a play."_

_Tala exploded in English, "__**A play? A play? I didn't fucking agree to a play! This is humiliating! Also did you see what they did to Ian? They—**__"_

_ Oh god, here we go. Tala went on and on about the things the girls could possibly do to him! Bryan continued eating his meal ignoring Tala's rants and worries. It really didn't matter to him since he was happy to be in the play. It didn't take a genius to figure out Bryan liked to wear frilly dresses in his spare time and act in a very feminine way. Heh, he chuckled to himself biting off a piece of chicken._

"_Talaaaa…" an eerie voice echoed through the dining room. "Talaaaa…"_

_ The boys stopped. Lights flickered in the dining room and then—_

'_BZZT!'_

"_Tala, I think we have a power outage," Thank you Bryan for stating the very obvious. "Well, I'm going to check the power box and switch on the emergency lights, be right back,"_

_ Tala was alone with Ian. Shivers ran down his spine remembering the sound of his name being called. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate, ignoring the voices in his head. Shuffling echoed in front of him; startled, Tala flashed his cellphone, lighting up Ian's direction. Ian was gone._

"_Ian…" Tala switched to his native tongue. "__**Ian! Don't do this! Get back here!**__"_

_ No response. Okay, this wasn't normal. It almost looked too similar to a horror film. Oh no! He wasn't going to fall for this but then again… He was now alone in the room with weird things happening around him. Surely if this was a power outage the power should be back by now! The power box was right behind the house! Ugh, did Bryan smack himself in the doorway again? God, did he have to do everything by himself? Pushing away from the table, Tala was guided around his surroundings by his cellphone. Luckily he found a flashlight. By the time he turned the flashlight on, his cellphone died even though he just charged it this morning!_

_ Walking in the hallway to find Bryan or Ian, he sensed he wasn't alone. He kept hearing footsteps sliding across the hardwood floor. Spinning around he immediately flashed the area but there was nobody around._

"_Ian, if that's you… you better show yourself before I beat the living hell out of you!"_

"_Step one: taunt!"_

_ Tala turned around flashing the curtains. There was movement from the curtains and as Tala observed, there was nobody behind the curtains! He almost expected a body when he swiped the curtains. Nothing._

"_Step two: mind games."_

_ He whipped his head around to confront the intruder but again, he was greeted by darkness._

"_Alright you! I'm sick and tired with these games! __**Show yourself!**__"_

_The voice giggled followed by another voice, "Step three: create insecurities."_

"_**I am not insecure!**__" Tala hollered. This was driving him insane! The girls were in his house but he couldn't find them! Where the heck were Bryan and Ian?_

_And another voice echoed, "Step four: initiate replay."_

_ The TV switched on. Tala rushed to the living room. On screen was Spencer tied up in a chair, with sloppy makeup. At his feet was a tray of food and a glass of water. Spencer looked up into the camera lens._

_In Russian Spencer spoke, "__**The girls are pure evil. Be careful.**__"_

_ He didn't need Spencer to spell it out for him like this! This was driving Tala out of his mind! Okay, he admit it! He admit it! The girls were more evil, vile and vicious plus all the negative adjectives attached to it! He gave up!_

_A voice snickered, "Step five: capture prey."_

"_**Touch me and I'll break your bones!**__" Tala threatened, although he was in no position to negotiate. He didn't like the idea of smacking girls in particular but seeing as they easily took down Spencer, this was purely out of self defense!_

_ Shuffling caught his attention. When he turned around, he saw a bright light blinding him until a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. One arm slid under his chin and the other was over his head! You guessed it; sleeper-hold._

"_**Get… off me!**__" Tala hissed, trying to rip the arm off his throat._

"_Step six: Tala gets introduced to a dress." Bryan snickered feeling his friend slowly drift off into sleep. _

_-End flashback-_

Since that day Tala was barely the same. Sure his temper flared up once in a while but it was something the girls dealt with easily. How? They held Wolborg hostage in the drama room's secret safe. And _if_ the _Fairy Godmother_ misbehaved, well, Wolborg was going to howl in pain, agony and total humiliation! Nobody knew exactly _how_ the girls did it but _somehow _(without the explanation of science); they managed to convince their own bit-beasts to monitor the ice wolf. This was the only way Tala would behave like a nice fairy!

Things were better when they convinced Bryan to help! How did they convince Bryan? Long story short: Bryan was able to choose his own wig, a dress, shoes, accessories and what not to his liking. Of course! How could the teen refuse to such a generous offer? Also as a bonus, Bryan was able to choose Spencer's costume with all its glam, glitz and glory. Wasn't that wonderful?

Now, this brings us to the present day: the girls were nice enough to seclude Tala in his sanctuary called the tool shed. They still had to work on his dress, lines and his manners. Being persistent (pests, as far as Tala was concerned), they wanted everything to be **perfect**! Sure, at times the Russian wouldn't cooperate but with Bryan there, everything was a-okay!

Ahem, Tala vowed the moment the play was done, Kuznetsov was history.


	10. Besar

**A/N:** Hur hur hur… Something ominous is in the air.

For those who review and favorite, I thank you very much! Never thought in my wildest dreams this fanfiction will pass 10 reviews! We should have a chocolate chip party!

Oh and a note to those who favorite: I'd like to know what you think of it too! Shout it out! Heck, you can even chuck coconuts at me if you want :D

And **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Besar**

_File – Print_

Emily's glasses flashed, evil written all over her face. The script was **done!** Through blood, sweat, tears and chaos, it was finally done! Watching the pages delivered on the printer tray, she couldn't possibly contain her excitement! It was almost a thing of beauty, the orange headed girl thought, reaching out to the stack, raising the pages up to the light allowing the light to glow around it. It was a masterpiece!

"It's… done!" she exclaimed. "**IT'S DONE!**"

She couldn't help but explode into laughter at three AM in the morning, ignoring the fact her dorm mates were fast asleep. Placing the script into a binder then into a waterproof zip lock baggy, she made sure nothing was going to harm it! Today's forecast predicted heavy rains and the last thing she needed was a damp script! If it got wet, she be damned and well, it wouldn't be pretty for those who dared to cross her path.

"Well, I'll just give it to Kenny to proofread it and we're done! **Ha!** Emily, you're a genius!" oh she wanted to pat herself on the back but now, her eyelids demanded they be shut. Removing her glasses, Emily yawned, switching off the lights and crawled into her comfy bed.

Early that morning, she woke up at seven o'clock on the dot. Today was going to be _epic_.

Arriving at school at exactly half past eight, she dismounted her bike, rushing toward the editing room. As expected, the small brunette boy was at his laptop, busy typing away homework notes and scheduling meetings for the drama club. She could tell he was _still_ brooding about Julia snapping his limited edition Ming-Ming CD… whatever. It wasn't like the end of the world… yet.

Pulling out the sealed script from her bag, she slammed it on the table, "**Morning!**" she greeted brightly. "The script is _done_!"

He stopped typing. Almost zombie-like, the brunette looked up slowly at Emily glaring daggers at her through his bangs. Yes, Kenny was _still_ mad at her too.

Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Oh don't tell me you're still mad at me?"

"…"

"It was _just _a CD, Kenny. You can get that stuff on eBay or the liquidation warehouse by the seaside dock,"

"**IT'S NOT THE SAME!**" Kenny wailed. Oh boy. "She, the Great Ming-Ming signed it, kissed it and gave it to **ME! HER BIGGEST FAN!**"

"You're lucky you don't have to put up with this, Emily," Dizzi piped up. "I, unfortunately have to listen to the Chief's wailing day in, day out!"

Kenny may have outright loved Ming-Ming but being _feminine_, Dizzi didn't. Every chance the boy got, he Googled: Ming-Ming limited edition CD, Ming-Ming concert tickets, Ming-Ming merchandise… Ugh. The amount of weird results clogged her processors and Kenny, being the obsessive Ming-Ming fan as he was, saved _everything_. In times like this, she wished for a virus or something… Sweet hardware failure, where are you?

And Kenny continued wailing.

_Yeah, sure, whatever._ Emily pulled out the script from its plastic confines. "Anyway, proofread it. The parts in bold should _not_ be taken out, okay?" She said pointedly pointing to the dialogue in question.

Emily skipped out of the editing room leaving Kenny to face the script, one on one.

Around one o'clock, the drama room was filled with students plus Hiro and Romeo. Hiro entered with a new coffee mug. His quest finding his old one proved heartbreaking; some student (whoever was cruel enough) stole his coffee mug and used it for beyblading practice. He found the remains of the mug this morning hence the new one. R.I.P old mug.

Romeo gathered the students into the center of the room. All eyes were on Cinderella dressed in costume: rags. Tyson pinched his nose. The dress reeked!

"**What did you do this dress?**" the question was directed at innocent and sweet Matilda.

"Cinderella wore rags so naturally I'd make the dress sloppy and smelly,"

"It reeks of cheese, chips and soda!" Tyson argued. He pointed to the miniscule chip fragments on the costume.

Matilda sighed, "If you want to know what exactly I did with the dress, I'll give you a play-by-play," she hopped down from the table approaching the teen. "Aaron thought it would be a great idea to use old washcloths as your apron and my old dinky dress. It was Claude's idea to roll the fabric in the chips and Miguel's idea to pour soda on it."

"Gee… _I can't wait to thank Barthez Battalion Club for such bright ideas…_"

"Alright kids, that's enough chit-chat," Romeo clapped his hands. He turned to Tyson, "We're using this dress for now. We want you to get comfortable with it."

Tyson sighed in utter defeat, shrugging. "Fine. At least my dignity is intact since I'm allowed to wear pants underneath…"

"Alright, let's start rehearsals!"

Two hours into rehearsal, everything turned out well; every so often _Cinderella_ complained about the brutality of _her step-sisters_. Romeo always intervened in the right moment; it was to ensure the survival of _Cinderella._ Romeo caught Bryan's fists forcing the teen to frown.

_Aw man! That's so not fair!_ Bryan stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was so close to beating up _Cinderella_! Pishhh!

"Now, now Bryan remember: we need Cinderella _alive_. The scene for step-sister brutality is over."

Bryan wasn't going to argue; instead he walked back and slumped into his chair. Poor boy. Romeo turned around to Tyson with a glint in his eye. Was it only him that had a distinct feeling something, I donno, _big _was going to happen? Feeling a bit antsy, he quickly glimpsed at the script, eyes scanning for other horrible things Emily and Kenny had in store for him.

_Bryan and Spencer used me as a punching bag, check_. Tyson's eyes continued scanning the script. _Cinderella gets a new dress, that hasn't happened yet. Good. I don't want to see a pissed off Fairy Godmother. Cinderella goes to the ball, no, not yet. Everything seems good!_

He was decently happy with the rough draft quite oblivious to the major changes, courtesy of yours truly, Emily. She put in something Julia would hate her for it but that would be kept hush-hush!

"Alright Tyson, we're going to rehearse when Cinderella meets the Prince. Follow Matilda and Mariah so you can change into a gown."

The boys snickered in the room. Max barely contained his laughter! Most of the snickering came from Joseph, followed by his sister, Mariam. Eh, wait. Why was their rival school here?

"And what are you two doing here?"

"We got tipped off that you're Cinderella so we had to come and look," Joseph replied, trying to contain his laughter. "And man, we never believed it but seeing you in the dress…"

"Was worth coming all the way from across town!" Mariam concluded, bursting into hysterical giggles.

Great, more humiliation. News about him in the dress probably spread to the other schools as well. **OH GOD!** _Now_ it dawned on him; if he remembered correctly all local schools were invited to the play to see—witness his total and complete humiliation! Erk, which means Psykick Academy would be in attendance… Hands down, he would be the laughing stock of the century. Tyson wanted to cry.

Tyson hung his head down, following Matilda and Mariah to the room next door. The moment the door snapped open Tyson thought his eyes were going to roll out of their sockets. Aligned against the wall were racks of dresses. Beneath the dresses were the cursed shoes and some other weird stretchy looking things (and yes, these are stockings if you must know). On the table were jewelry boxes stuffed with jewelry, ribbons and other miscellaneous items. He watched carefully as the two pink-haired girls approached the dresses picking out the dress for the ball. He hoped it wasn't the dress Matilda was trying to make at his house when he was 'grasping the situation'. Ugh, he face-palmed.

Tyson inched toward the window, watching the field.

_Oh, people are preparing for Sports Day._

Yep! It was the annual inter-school Sports Day. Every year, three weeks before the annual school play, the school was responsible for Sports Day inviting all local schools to come compete in various activities: hundred meter dash, hundred meter hurdles, long jump, fencing, swimming, basketball, archery and all sorts of other events. Tyson was glad he convinced Mr. Dickenson to allow beyblading as one of the new sporting events. This year should be fun! _Hur, hur, hur_ Tyson snickered to himself. He already qualified for the matches and now he only needed to climb his way up to the top!

Tyson was _so_ absorbed in imagining his victory; he failed to notice the two girls behind him, waiting for him to turn around.

"Oh Tyson," Mariah sang. The blue-haired teen turned around. His eyes were now the size of his fists. "Time to change!"

Mariah who smiled held a florescent pink, puffy gown with white frills and beading. Matilda held the shoes and to his mercy, they _were not stilettos!_ All hail flats! She reassured Tyson wouldn't need to wear them yet since if he broke his ankle, well, the drama club would be very, very sad.

"Less staring, more changing," Mariah shoved the gown into his arms. Pushing the teen into a make-shift changing area she pulled the curtain giving Tyson privacy.

Entering the room again, _Cinderella_ looked at everybody or (as he felt) everybody looked at Cinderella. Why were they all looking at him weirdly? Joseph and Mariam weren't able to speak; Mariam was in the middle of texting and Joseph was in the middle of talking with Dunga and Ozuma. Oh god, now they're here too? The Russian mob looked at him too; Bryan dropped his cellphone with his mouth gapped open. Spencer couldn't believe Tyson was wearing a dress and was able to pull it off. Ian was in the middle of typing until he too, looked up at the pink blob. _Things are getting weirder and weirder,_ Ian thought as he resumed typing. Thank goodness Hilary wasn't around or else there would be _many_ pictures of Tyson in a dress posted on Facebook and the school's website.

He walked to the center of the room looking around; the tables were pushed against the walls and students (the ones acting as extras) were in position, standing together as couples. Hey, how come the extras were 'normal'? Their roles weren't switched! Whose dumbass idea was to switch the main characters?

Romeo approached Tyson, "Alright, we're rehearsing the ballroom scene with the Prince."

"**P-P-Prince?**"

"Come on in, Julia!"

The Prince entered the room in full royal regalia. The girls in the room erupted into a scream! Julia's hair was combed and tied neatly behind her head with a red satin ribbon. Her outfit dazzled with gold complimenting the red threads. Badges pinned onto her outfit. And to top it off, she had the same fencing sword she used to defeat Ming-Ming! Wow. The Spaniard didn't say anything as she approached Tyson. She bowed picking up his gloved hand.

She leaned in and whispered with intent, "**Mess this up Granger and I swear, I won't be 'Prince Charming' for long.**"

Rehearsals were going to resume until Kenny and Emily entered. With the finished script in hand, they gave a copy each to Hiro and Romeo, who had a look of approval. Romeo flipped to the scene where the Prince and Cinderella danced. Oh? What was this in bold?

**The Prince leans into kiss Cinderella before the clock strikes midnight. Shocked, Cinderella dashes off, leaving her glass slipper behind.**

Hiro's eyes widened. Well, Emily completely outdid herself! What a brilliant idea! Rolling the script into a tube, he slapped it against his palm and called out: **ACTION!**

[Rehearsing]

_The Prince couldn't take his eyes off the mysterious woman; no matter how many women aligned to dance with him, he couldn't care less. Something was mysteriously special about this one. Twirling her, he noticed Cinderella blushed._

"_And where are you from?" the Prince asked quietly twirling her again.  
"Um… my house…"_

Julia twitched. Her fingers tightly gripped Tyson's fingers. That line wasn't in the script!

"_Um, I mean, I come from a noble home in the kingdom…" Cinderella replied trying to shake off the feeling the Prince was going to break her fingers…_

"_I see, what is your name?"_

"_C-Cinderella."_

_ The couple twirled again in sync with the music. Cinderella's sisters, Anastasia and Drizella watched in jealousy. They whispered amongst themselves who the woman was! They never saw her before! Anastasia was at the verge of exploding but Drizella stepped on her foot; now was not the time. Drizella whispered, when the time was right, they'll find the mystery woman and well… __**BAM!**_

_The music came to an end. The Prince and Cinderella stepped away from each other. The Prince bowed gracefully holding Cinderella's hand. He didn't want to let go even though fate was about to be very, very cruel to him. The Prince suddenly pulled Cinderella close into a tight embrace whispering into her ear._

"_Do you think we will meet again?"_

"…_Most certainly." _ Tyson thought at the back of his mind: Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me.

Emily gripped the script tighter and tighter. Romeo did the same. Hiro began fidgeting. His brother was going to be the luckiest teen alive!

_Sorry Julia but this must be done! _Emily smirked catching Julia's attention. The Spaniard wondered why suddenly the orange-haired girl couldn't sit still. Her eyes moved to Romeo who mouthed the next thing Julia should do.

"Besar! Besar! Besar!" Romeo mouthed.

Julia pushed Tyson away, holding him firmly by the shoulders. Tyson felt Julia's grip on his shoulder tighten. He felt Julia's hands trembled as her bangs hid her expression. Could someone enlighten him what was going on? Julia lifted her face looking into Tyson's eyes. Her face was expressionless but her face said something along the lines of: I'm going to regret this. She leaned in and—

_The Prince leaned in kissing Cinderella right on the lips._

Tyson froze.

_And as fate predicted, the clock struck twelve midnight. Cinderella quickly pushed herself away from the Prince, quickly heading to the door leaving a shoe behind…_

[End of rehearsal]

Everybody looked at the opened door. That went well, didn't it? Julia wiped her mouth with the shirt sleeve. She shot a death glare to Emily who pretended to have a halo over her head, supported by little Trygator devils.

_I'll get you for this, York!_

Romeo approached Julia slapping her on the back, "Bravo! Bravo! Muy bienJulia you—"

Julia grabbed Romeo's arm, throwing him over her shoulder and landing firmly on his back. And just like that, the Spaniard stormed out of the room.

"Owww, that hurt but it was worth it."

"I think I'm going to follow Tyson," Max piped up until Emily stood up from her seat, barricading the door. "What's up, Em?"

Shifting her glasses, she placed an arm around the blond's shoulders, "Max, would you like to be in the play?"

"What?" Max glanced over to Kenny, shrugging his shoulders. What was Emily up to?

"I have a part for you that only _you_ can play."

"Oh, sure, I guess. What's the part?"

Emily shuffled her glasses and spoke very, very clearly, "The evil step mother."


	11. The Plan

**A/N:** Thanks again for reading! I don't have much to say except enjoy! Reviews are always loved! Oh, um, I guess I should mention that everybody in this story is two years older than they were at the end of G-Rev. Yes, I should have mentioned this from **CHAPTER 1**. God, I'm slow… Forgive me!

I realize that when I posted the fanfiction it was based on Tyson, yes it's based on him but being me, I like to incorporate other people into other chapters as well! Gives a bit of diversity, don't you think? If I had written about Tyson in every chapter, honestly, I would lose interest very, very quickly!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Plan**

At the back of the school was a large, tall, glass greenhouse surrounded by trees and flowers on the outside. From the outside it looked as if nobody was inside but the greenhouse had occupants: Garland (the school's number one martial arts champion), Ming-Ming (the Venus Music Club's leader), Crusher (the master wrestler), Brooklyn (the animal whisperer) and Mystel (the boy who could jump to insane heights like he weighs nothing) sat around the large, marble fountain etched with images of bit-beasts. Since her sword duel against Julia, Ming-Ming craved revenge. How dare Julia rip her six-hundred dollar custom costume? How dare she? Garland wanted his revenge too; Julia _beat_ him! Crusher was equally humiliated after she put him to sleep! The only two people who weren't affected were Brooklyn and Mystel. They had nothing against the Spaniard (or the drama club) but they just joined in for the fun. Brooklyn was hired by the drama club to release doves at the end of the play. Mystel was hired to throw confetti at the cast. Of course Ming-Ming didn't appreciate it but Garland convinced it was a good thing; those two could work from the inside and sabotage the play!

"Alright," Garland stood up with arms crossed, beginning the meeting. "As you know Sports Day is coming up. Are we all in the plan?"

"You betcha!" Crusher stood up slamming his fist into his palm. "I can't wait until I crush the competition!"

"And you Ming-Ming?" Garland directed his attention to the short vocalist.

She smiled happily, "I can't wait until gymnastics competition!"

Her expression suddenly darkened; with a swipe of her arm, Ming-Ming transformed into the tall, evil version with devious intent. Everybody knew Ming-Ming was going to get back at the Spaniard. Well, everybody was aware except Brooklyn who was too busy paying attention to the birds perched on his finger.

"Each girl from the drama club will be participating in their events but our main target is Julia," he looked around at his friends and continued, "She must be taken out. Once that's done, Ming-Ming will take her place and the play will be a success."

"I like that," Ming-Ming piped up walking to Garland. She stood there empowered, feeling as if the time was right to extract her plans. "But how do we take her out? Do we know what event she'll be participating in?"

"I do," Mystel stood up pulling out a sheet of paper from his back pocket. Unfolding it, he read, "Julia will be participating in the hundred meter dash with hurdles and long jump."

Crusher crossed his arms in deep thought. It was unusual to see the large teen thinking, let alone, in deep thought.

"Say, I have idea." Crusher opened his eyes staring at his friends. "I know how to get back at Julia."

"Ooooh, do tell!" Now Ming-Ming was interested.

Later that day, after school, three of the five students in question met on the field. They nodded storming toward the tool shed. As expected, the Russian mob were inside playing cards and by the looks of it, their leader was in a very, very foul mood. They saw traces of make up on his face, black eye liner and glitter stuck in his hair.

"I come to you with a proposal," Garland stepped forward. He wasn't intimidated by the Russian but for this 'job' to work, they required his cooperation.

Tala slowly looked up at Garland, glaring bullets into his skull and replied in a whisper, "What is it?"

"Do you want to get back at the drama club for putting you through torture and humiliation? How about getting back at Julia?"

"You have a plan?" Tala placed down his cards aligned as a Royal Flush. Timing could not have been better. "Let's hear it."

Bryan looked from Tala to Garland nervously, "Now, now, let's not—Hey! **Put me down you big oaf!**"

He directed his comments at Crusher who hauled him over his shoulder. Spencer was about to stand up but Ming-Ming appeared behind him and kicked him in the shins. For someone as big as Spencer, that _did_ hurt a lot when she kicked with _heels_. With the door opened, Bryan was tossed outside followed by Spencer and Ian.

"Dammit," Bryan cursed in his native tongue. "This isn't good!"

"Agreed," Ian added getting off of Spencer who pulled Bryan up.

The teen rained his fists on the door but to no avail! Tala was making deals with the wrong crowd! Bryan didn't understand why Tala didn't want to participate in the school play! It's just a play and plus, the concept was interesting! Spencer and Ian were fine with their roles so why not Tala? Pressing his ear to the door, Bryan could barely make out what they were saying! Turning to his friends, Bryan spoke in his native tongue instructing his buddies to do the same. It was a precaution just in case there were _others_ around.

"Alright, Spencer, Ian, we can't let this happen! Tala is making a big mistake and we need to stop him!"

"You sound like it's an easy thing to change Tala's mind just like that," Ian snapped his fingers emphasizing the point. "Once Tala has a goal, you know he won't change his mind no matter what we say or do."

"What's the plan?" Spencer asked.

"We gotta warn the drama club!"

As Bryan turned around, two beyblades shot out of the blue, dancing around his feet. Both blades grinded against his sneakers to the point the rubber on the tip of the sneakers burned, emitting a foul odor. The Russians looked up; they weren't alone. Standing in front of them were Brooklyn and Mystel.

Lifting up his mask Mystel said, "Sorry, you're not going to warn anybody."

Brooklyn just smiled sending a small dove on its way, "Battle us and you can go on your way. Have fun trying to win."

Bryan and Spencer growled. Both boys pulled out their launchers, stuck on their blades. Spencer turned to Ian signaling the teen to do the same, "Let's go."

A three on two battle didn't seem fair but the Russians were shocked by the amount of power Mystel and Brooklyn's blades packed; Zeus gave Seaborg a pounding! Several shards from Spencer's blade flew in all directions and Spencer knew his attack ring was slowly disintegrating with every second followed by his defense ring. Mystel's Poseidon was doing quite well against Bryan and Ian's blades, grinding, creating sparks and embedding deep groves into the dirt. The battle lasted for at least fifteen minutes until the Russians were defeated. Zeus and Poseidon returned to their owner's hand… and Bryan was going to make a run for it! The teen in question already had a head start, running toward the school gates!

"Brooklyn, why don't you use your animal whispering abilities?" Mystel looked up at his friend. Bryan was far from within earshot, "I'm sure he'll like it."

Brooklyn smiled. "My pleasure,"

Placing two fingers into his mouth, Brooklyn whistled loudly. Bryan heard it until—

"**ACHOO!**" Bryan wiped his nose. Why was he suddenly sneezing? Eh, sneezing usually meant… "**ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS!**"

And so it begins. Cats shot out of everywhere heading to Bryan purring against his legs, meowing at him, climbing onto him, using Bryan as a scratching post and being just darn cute. Bryan, who was highly allergic to cats, couldn't fight back and succumbed to their cuteness and his allergies. With another whistle, at least twenty dogs appeared out of nowhere b-lining toward Spencer. The large teen wasn't having any of it! Dogs ranging from different sizes and colors jumped onto Spencer, licking his face while others bit his clothing, shredding them to bits. Russian number two down, one more to go.

"Anything for Ian?" Mystel smirked.

"You betcha." Brooklyn whistled again.

Ian covered his ears praying _nothing_ was coming to get him! Ian's prayers were never answered. He looked on the ground seeing shadows from above. He looked up spotting winged creatures. No, they weren't angels but birds... **LOTS OF THEM. **Ian swallowed nervously. Ian never liked birds; he remembered when he was young he got pecked by seagulls at the beach… mercilessly because of Bryan's stupidity throwing bread crumbs at him! Brooklyn and Mystel watched the large flock of pigeons raining down onto Ian pecking the poor boy. By the school gates was Bryan all shriveled on the ground sneezing himself to pure exhaustion by fluffy felids. Spencer was running in circles from the attack of cute canids and last but not least, Ian was pecked by pigeons. Their work here was done.

Inside the tool shed, Garland and Tala shook hands, sealing their agreement. They knew what each must do in order to extract their revenge against Julia however; they agreed it would be Ming-Ming who was going to deliver the final blow. Both boys stood up and Tala felt a bit… better to say the least. Wiping off the disgusting gunk off his face, a smirk formed on the Russian's lips. Moving to the door, he opened it and turned to his acquaintances.

"Let's begin,"

Ming-Ming appeared in the girls' locker room looking left and right, making sure the coast was clear. Turning around, she gestured Garland to enter. Wow, the girls' locker room was nothing like he imagined it; he expected the girls' locker room to be painted pink, decorated with flowers on the walls and ribbons tied to _every_ pillar. Crusher entered feeling a bit… off. Here they were creeping into the girls' locker room, proceeding with the first step of the plan. Ming-Ming stormed to Julia's locker eyeing it, hoping to burn holes into the metallic surface. God, just staring at the red locker made her blood boil.

Turning to Crusher, there was a glint in her eye, "Do the honors would you?"

Crusher cracked his knuckles, "My pleasure!"

The large teen grabbed the combination lock. He breathed in, forcefully yanking the lock, throwing the mangled lock to the side. Ming-Ming opened the locker and bingo; Julia's prince costume.

"What cheap threads!" Ming-Ming said disgusted, yanking the costume from the hanger. "Matilda has awful tastes!"

She handled it roughly, ignoring the fragile seams. Her fingers trembled remembering the moment Julia ruined her expensive costume. Well, now the same thing was going to happen to her! Hmph. Ming-Ming couldn't wait the moment Julia found out her costume was ruined to shreds! Ha! She'll be too distraught to compete on Sports Day and lo and behold, they'll choose Ming-Ming to replace her. Perfect!

"Crusher, would you like to help me do the honors?" handing Crusher a sleeve, she held onto the fabric tightly, "On the count of three,"

"One, two and **THREE!**"

'_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!'_

Pieces of fabric exploded in every direction. Ming-Ming wasn't done! Ripping out more pieces of the costume with sheer vengeance, she stomped on it with her heels, tearing out more pieces, creating more holes. By the end of it she huffed and puffed. Ugh, now the cheap threads were on her heels! Where's a lighter when she needed one?

Now it was Garland's turn.

He shook his head, "That's enough, the damage has been done."

Ming-Ming pouted, "Oh come on, Garland! Don't be a wet blanket! This as good as it gets to destroying Julia."

"No thanks." The older boy turned around, "We should get going soon. I don't think none of us want to get caught for sneaking around school during after hours."

She bit her lip with disapproval. Deep down Ming-Ming wanted to destroy Julia's locker but that could wait for another day. "Fine," she walked out of the room gesturing Crusher to follow. She turned around, "We're gonna meet Brooklyn and Mystel at the café. You coming?"

"No, I have some other things I need to do. I'll catch up with you guys later,"

She nodded, transforming back into the small, cute singer. With Ming-Ming and Crusher out of sight, Garland turned his attention back to the destroyed costume. His eyes narrowed. Pulling out his cellphone, he received a text message from Tala. It wrote:

Meet me in the gymnasium equipment room in fifteen minutes. I've prepared us some tools to use. I hope you like sawing things in half.


	12. Max is EVIL

**A/N: **You people are crazy, you know that? I totally respect you people for _still_ reading this! I'd like to especially thank: **AquilaTemptestas****, ****BlackRoseGirl666****, ****hibisha****, ****SongOfTheShadows****, ****Shooting Star Rider, ****khooxp****, ****crazingonbeyblade111****, ****92 **and **Inside the Box** (for showering me with **insane** reviews for the chapters, LOL). I'd also like to thank those who favorite it too! I really can't believe this fic has exceeded 30 reviews! Good lord.

Oh and sorry for the late chapter peoples. I'm working on Tala's story, _Welcome Home._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Max is EVIL**

Judy and her husband walked into their house arm in arm, laughing as Mr. Tate's hand fell on her behind. She gasped, quickly swatting it away. Shaking her finger, a smile crept up on her face; they couldn't express their acts of affection since Max was still awake. The last thing they wanted was to scar Max for the rest of his life.

Walking up the stairs, Judy turned around pulling down her fur coat exposing her shoulders. She leaned against the wall seductively, "So,"

"It's been too long, Judy." Mr. Tate followed his wife with both hands placed on her hips. "I feel bad Max may hear things." Yes, it's been that long. Three months and two weeks to be exact.

Judy laughed, "He's a teenager. I'm sure he knows about things like this even though he doesn't outright say it. He's not naïve, you know."

"We should have sent him over to the Grangers for a sleepover." Mr. Tate snuggled into the crook of Judy's neck.

She giggled, "Hehe, well too late now!"

Judy ran upstairs with her husband right behind. He managed to grab her at the top of the stairs, carrying her bridal style into their bedroom.

"Hey mom, can I borrow your things?"

Mr. Tate and Judy stared at Max. Max stared at his parents. Judy stared at Max surrounded by her dresses, shoe boxes and scattered jewelry. Do you know what this calls for?

**AWKWARD SILENCE.**

Mr. Tate placed Judy down, rubbing the side of his face. He hung his head down and walked out the door, down the stairs, to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of Sapporo beer and to his trusty couch facing the TV and sat with the largest frown a human being could produce. Upstairs Judy smiled weakly at her son. _So much for fun,_ she thought grimly. She approached him and sat next to him, legs to the side.

Looking at Max she asked, "What do you need my things for, sweetie?"

Max picked up a pearl necklace strand, mesmerized at the shiny white orbs, "It's for the school play! I get to play the evil step-mother!"

"Evil step-mother?" The thought of her sweet son playing the role of the evil step-mother confused her so. Plus it didn't compute. "Did you audition for the role?"

"No, Emily gave it to me! Isn't it great?"

She couldn't help but smile. Ruffling his hair, she removed the fur coat tossing it aside. Judy picked out several necklaces with shiny glass beads reflecting the colors of the rainbow when placed against the light. Max pulled out several golden, jewel encrusted bracelets from his mother's jewelry box placing against his wrist. He tried to figure out what would the best one be? The one with aligned with priceless ruby and emeralds or the platinum chain that hung small little charms? So many charms, so little time! What about the rings? They seem cool too!

Both mother and son spent the remaining hours of the night finding the perfect dress and accessories. Well, everybody had a great time other than Mr. Tate who continued to mope in his leather chair staring endlessly at the blank TV screen. He moped for so long; he failed to switch on the TV by merely pressing the 'ON' button.

Next day at school, Max entered the hall for rehearsal. He skipped to the stage, off to the changing rooms. Twenty minutes later, he emerged in full costume (with the aid of the costume department). Max _literally_ shined the moment the spotlight landed on his small form. All eyes moved to the blond, the dress and his mother's glamorous jewelry. Yep, those were real (I meant the jewelry, not Max's obscene amount of cotton padding).

Max stood there in a crimson, frilly dress with pearl necklaces hanging around his neck in several strands. Golden earrings hung from his ears, several golden bracelets dangled from his wrists and rings on his fingers. What… did the girls do to his hair? They allowed Max to keep his hair blond but there was a strip of hair which was dyed black in the middle of his head. Were those red contact lenses? Max appeared a good three inches higher so undoubtedly the boy was wearing heels.

"How'd I look?" Max announced spinning around. Everybody saw the blood red heels with ribbons tied around his ankles.

Even after all the insane amount of make-up on his face, Max looked _adorable_. Heck, even more adorable! So, how was he supposed to get into character as in being very, very evil? Emily always had a solution.

"Alright Max," the orange-haired girl approached him. "Give me Draciel."

"What?"

"Draciel," she said pointedly pointing to the middle of her palm. "Now."

"Why?"

"You'll know why soon enough,"

Hesitantly, Max walked back to the change rooms pulling out Draciel from his schoolbag. _Why does Emily need Draciel? _Max sighed, emerging with Draciel in hand. Handing it over to her, Emily quickly made a run for it!

"Hey! Come back here!" Max reached out to the direction where Emily left. There, gone! Draciel was gone!

Why would Emily do such a horrific thing? Well, let's find out, shall we?

Tyson entered the hall with the brightest smile accompanied by his explosive greeting, "Mornin' Max! What is up?"

Max paused, slowly turned around eyeing Tyson. Suddenly, the temperature in the hall dropped a couple of degrees. No, not because of Max's evil, red-eye glare of doom but because of the janitor fiddling with the thermostat. Back to Max. He stared at Tyson, penetrating his fragile soul. His glare was intense to the point Tyson had cold feet (or there was the possibility of Tyson suddenly combusting into flames).

"…Hi Maxie?" Tyson clutched tightly on his bag's shoulder straps. Sweat beads rolled down his face.

"…H-Hi… Ty… son." Max looked up, clearly annoyed. Tyson noticed a vein popping on the side of the blond's head. "What's… up?"

Tyson's finger pulled his collar to the side nervously, "U-Um… S-So today I guess we're rehearsing your parts right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Okay then!" Tyson walked backwards down the stairs with both hands placed in front of him as a means of protecting himself. "S-See you!"

And with that said, _Cinderella_ dashed to the changing rooms in fear of his life.

Max stood on stage ignoring the crowds, the beaming spotlight, the chatter from the evil step-sisters and Romeo's not-so-interesting speech about putting passion into the lines. With every ticking second, Max's patience grew thinner and thinner. He wanted Draciel back… **NOW**.

"Draciel…" Max mumbled clutching his fists tightly, his knuckles turned white. He never noticed Spencer approached him from behind.

"Max," the large Russian spoke. "Time for rehearsal."

"Silence!"

Spencer, the large teen as he was, was not easily intimidated by someone so small, someone known as Max Tate. However, this 'change in character' was slightly odd; Max aka the 'Evil Step-Mother' turned around with eyes blazing red. Spencer swallowed hard.

"Easy now, Max." it was like trying to talk to an untamed beast. It wasn't going to end very well. Regardless, he knew (or so he hoped) Max wouldn't do anything to him because of their difference in height and weight. He came down to this conclusion: small people were deadly. Period.

"Get… away from me."

He wasn't going to be told twice, Spencer did what he was told. Things got very interesting when rehearsal began, with Tyson in Cinderella's maid costume. Bryan was on edge waiting to land a solid punch on Granger's face, of course, just for the giggles (and for the hell of it). Spencer shifted uncontrollably on stage tugging his dress and avoiding all eye contact with Max. The mice consisting of Daichi, Ian and Kevin made sure they were at least ten feet away from Max. They didn't want to be skewered, thank you very much. Even Lee, as hardcore as he was stayed close to the mice hoping they would be the sacrificial lambs.

"Alright people, in your places!" Romeo yelled from his director's seat.

Tyson was on the floor with a bucket and a washcloth. It didn't help when it reeked of chips and soda! Who was the dumb—oh right, Barthez Battalion. Hiro yelled out, "ACTION!" The lights dimmed until a single spotlight was on Tyson.

[Rehearsing]

_The sun rose up at six AM that very morning and Cinderella was already working. The young girl who lived in this household was controlled by her evil step-mother and step-sisters that had no sympathy for the girl. Cinderella was worked to the bone day in, day out without mercy. Cinderella worked and worked, hoping for someday, something would change._

"_This is tedious work," Cinderella said wiping the sweat off her forehead. She had been working since the moment dawn rose. "Well, gotta make sure everything is clean before—"_

"_**CINDERELLA!**__"_

_ Cinderella cringed. To the right stepped forth her step-mother and step-sisters glaring daggers into her. Rinsing the dirtied cloth she turned around acknowledging their presence._

"_Y-Yes?" _

Tyson couldn't stop imagining Max would chuck his heels at him. _Please don't chuck your heels at me!_

"_Have you prepared us breakfast?"_

"_No, I've been—"_

"_SILENCE!"_

The entire hall stared at Max. Bryan and Spencer took two steps back. Max turned around giving them the evil eye. They took two steps forward closer to him both mumbling, "Yes Mother". Tyson wanted to disappear. Max was frightening.

Watching from far, far away was Emily. Her smirk could not grow any larger! Plan 'Abduct Draciel' bloomed into fruition. Everybody knew Max was_ extremely _protective of Draciel to the point he cuddled the blade every night before bedtime. _Just like taking candy from a baby,_ Emily thought biting off a piece of apple. Now, she'll just have to watch more of Max's performance. She began to wonder if Cinderella was going to survive until the first intermission…

[Really, really abrupt end to rehearsal]

No, not really. Somewhere during rehearsal, Max completely lost it. Heels flew so did Bryan, Lee, Ian, Daichi and Kevin. Tyson _somehow_ managed to dodge all of them using the wooden bucket as his helmet. Everything calmed down the moment Emily stepped in the hall with Draciel in hand. It was like reuniting two long lost lovers, she bluntly put it. The moment Max locked eyes with Draciel...

[Rolling movie reel footage]

_Just like a scene from a movie; in the vast flower fields two lovers met, running toward one another. Teary-eyed but filled with excitement, little Maxie ran toward the spinning top. He scooped it up, cradling it in his arms mumblings words, "I'll never leave your side again!" _

[End of movie reel]

Okay, that didn't happen but just the idea of it crossed everybody's mind.

Back to reality; Max never realized how much _carnage_ he left on stage. Bodies piled up on the left side of the stage followed by props. The unfortunate victims groaned, mumbling along the lines of, "I think my back is broken…"

"Oopsie!" Max laughed rubbing the back of his head. "How'd that happen?"

Max's laughter was the only thing heard in the hall. Everybody had taken cover under their chairs. Emily pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Cleaning crew, cleaning crew do you copy?" Emily spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"_We hear you. What's the situation?"_

"Max's rampage is done. You can come in and shove these bodies off the stage,"

"_Roger that."_

Tyson emerged from around the pile of bodies. Gosh, who knew Max had so much strength in him to throw people, one after another at him? Tyson removed the handkerchief from his hair and wiped it across his forehead. Let's try talking to Max, round two.

"Hi… Max."

Max turned around to Tyson with the biggest smile on his face. "Hi!" Yep, he was back to his sweet self again. "What's up Tyson? You seemed like you just saw a ghost."

Yeah, you wish. "N-No!" Tyson shook his head quickly, laughing it off nervously. "So, um, wanna go for lunch?"

"You bet, ol' pal!"

Max and Tyson arrived at the cafeteria, waiting in line in their costumes. Every so often people laughed at them, mainly the boys. The girls giggled. Some went to lengths of take pictures of the boys to post it up on Facebook, on the school bulletin or use for Photoshop purposes. Things were normal at lunch to say the least; the boys got their food which was today's special turkey club sandwich.

"This is crazy," Tyson said after swallowing a large piece of sandwich followed by a large gulp of water. "This entire play is crazy. I bet by now the girls enjoy our torment."

He sighed, face-planting onto the plastic table surface. Max laughed, "I like it!"

"You do?" Tyson replied, his face glued to the surface. "It's hell for me!"

"You know, I've always wanted to play someone evil," Max laughed again, slurping his apple juice happily. "I think the girls did a brilliant job in casting people for the roles!"

Tyson wanted to _cry_. Most of the people cast were pure evil! "Well, remember this: I'm on the short end of the stick. I'm the one who gets beat up and everything…"

"I'm jealous you get to play Cinderella!" Max pat his friend on the back. "But since I'm the evil step-mother, I'll make sure I'll get into character! You know, to be authentic—true to the role, if you know what I mean."

Yes, Tyson was faced with Max's authenticity when rehearsals resumed. On stage were _Cinderella_ and the _evil, vile, down-right vicious _evil step-mother and step-sisters. Right now the scene they rehearsed was the scene Cinderella finished her dress, along with the aid of the three mice.

[Rehearsing]

_Cinderella's dress was complete; the pink gown was modeled on a mannequin with silk bows and frilly layers. _

_Cinderella clapped her hands together, "Thank you friends," she glanced over to the three mice in the corner who had ribbons tied to them. "Thank you so much for helping me!"_

_ The three mice squeaked in unison jumping around happily until three thunderous knocks echoed from the door. Running away, Cinderella opened the door. Drizella entered immediately scrunching up her nose. Her eyes instantly locked on the dress. She walked up to it, fingers trailing the frills on the gown, disgusted._

"_And what is this?"_

Duh, what does it look like, stupid? Tyson rolled his eyes and got back into character replying nicely. _"My gown for the ball."_

There was a glint in Bryan's eye. His character was supposed to tear this gown to shreds and… _"So, you're going to ball, right? Hoping to meet Prince Charming?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_I'm afraid you can't do that," Drizella turned her attention to the exit calling out for her sister and her mother._

_ Cinderella's face turned pale. Lady Tremaine, her step-mother walked into the room holding her head high, a black feathered fan gripped tightly in her left hand. Her face had absolutely no emotion. Her eyes narrowed as she stormed to the dress._

"_You want to go to the ball, do you?" she asked venomously. Cinderella took several steps back clutching her hand tightly against her chest._

_Anastasia looked at her mother, "I think we should do Cinderella a favor," she turned her head to her sister who snickered._

"_What—"_

_ The three women pounced onto the gown like rampant wolves, ripping and tearing the gown into pieces. Pieces of fabric exploded into the air while pearl beads scattered across the floor. Cinderella stood there, eyes widened in horror watching her dress, her beautiful dress fall victim to the cruelty of her family. When the deed was done, the three evilly smirked behind feathered fans, laughing, mocking, bad-mouthing her even. Cinderella fell onto her knees, shaking her head. _

_ As the light faded, cries echoed in the darkness…_

[End of rehearsal]

"And cut! That was brilliant!" Romeo exploded out of his seat, applauding his students.

Tyson stood up, quite shaken from what just transpired. It wasn't because of Max, Bryan and Spencer who just completely annihilated the dress but it was the look in their eyes when they did the deed. He quickly rubbed his arms and shivered. Who knew people would be so psychotic? During their 'execution', Max's eyes were similar to a wide beast, tearing into his prey without any hint of mercy. Bryan and Spencer's expressions were just… mad! If this was rehearsals, what would happen on the actually day of the play? Just thinking about it made Tyson sulk. He was a goner.


	13. SPORTS DAY –DAY 1–

**A/N: HUGE** thanks to those who reviewed! And now… **SPORTS DAYYYYYYYY!** Excuse me if I go on a tangent with this one… I've been waiting for this day for a really, really long time! **TD92 **I hope you like the small TyHil moments in here! This is for you since I had to put it in :D

Sorry if this chapter sounds slightly sketchy; I have to get back into the mood of writing _Glass Slipper_.

Oh, and sorry for random drabbles. I'm bored in class so I type fanfiction! Yay me! :D … totally worse uni student, ever :p

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 13: SPORTS DAY –DAY 1–**

**[8:00 AM]**

Students gathered in the large field facing north toward the stage. On stage was Mr. Dickenson, fully equipped in sports gear from head to toe sporting a large, white headband with the school's logo, a white, sleeveless shirt and… shorts. Yes, shorts. The old man… has shorts. Picture that in your mind.

"Welcome everybody to the annual Sports Day!" Mr. Dickenson's voice exploded into the microphone regardless of the yawning crowds beneath.

"**AWESOME!**" Daichi's voice echoed through the yawns, grunts and snores.

Clapping with a bright, sunshine like smile (and sunshine-like shorts) Mr. Dickenson continued, "There will be friends, there will be rivalries but remember always: this is a friendly competition. Respect your peers and have fun!"

The BEGA group snickered at the remark. Have fun? No, they were here to _win_ and crush the competition! They were here to conquer! They were here to—you get the idea. Garland pounded his fist into his palm, Ming-Ming transformed into her tall, egotistical, bitchy self, Crusher psyched himself up, Mystel was nowhere to be seen and Brooklyn's mind was in the clouds. The drama club glanced over to their arch nemesis in question, fire burning from their eyes. The atmosphere tensed the moment Ming-Ming's innocent orbs locked with Julia and Hilary's eyes. Static was in the air, everybody felt it. To make it worse, the enemy in question _grinned_.

_Fools!_

Julia and Hilary wanted a piece of Ming-Ming; the girls imagined tearing the girl to shreds. The other members of the drama club were focused on their events; they were going to win it and rub it in. For some reason Tyson thought he felt a bad vibe coming for the girls so, as curious as he was, he looked. Not the best idea when _all_ the girls appeared to be very 'gangster-like' with their gazes and postures. Give them baseball bats, chains, guns and bombs, they would be unstoppable!

The Russian mob snorted, knowing their victories was guaranteed. Although it was strange not so see the leader; where was Tala? Nobody saw him since his 'negotiation' with BEGA. Whatever the case, each member of the Russian mob aimed on winning events they signed up for! Bryan _challenged_ Eddie's team to a basketball match. How he was going to win, nobody knew. Bryan does not play sports! Bryan does not lift a finger in general and Bryan… was Bryan. Period. Spencer was looking forward to the wrestling match with Crusher. Since being thrown out of the tool shed, the rivalry was on! Ian was psyched on competing against Emily (since he knew he could _easily_ beat the competition with his eyes closed); it was a one-on-one sudden death **CHESS MATCH**. If he won, he would compete against Kenny, the school's leading chess master! He shall claim victory!

Each respective club knew they were going to conquer events and nobody was going to get in their way of victory! And of course, introducing this year's new event: Beyblade. Many people joined the event hoping to win the prestigious gold medal. One of those hopeful individuals was Tyson Granger. He was ready to win it! Of course, he was there to boast about his skills and flawless victory making more enemies than he should.

**[9:00 AM]**

Today's starting event: hundred meter freestyle. _All_ the girls rushed to the poolside screaming, cheering the names of the contestants and waving their handmade (with love) cheering posters. Tyson yawned, not even slightly interest. He was here because there wasn't anything better to do! Why was he here, at the pool (which was cold, by the way) with the rest of humanity? At the corner of his eye he saw Hiro climbing up the lifeguard's chair with a megaphone in hand.

"Welcome to today's opening event: hundred meter freestyle!" The crowd exploded into cheers! Girls were whistling at him, others had eyes locked onto his abdomen. Tyson rolled his eyes. "Introducing first, our contestants…"

The volume around the pool **EXPLODED** the moment Kai and Rei appeared. So, what were so great about those two? It wasn't often people saw those two shirtless. Everybody knew both of them were well-built for any type of sport and to see solid, abs… well… try imagining the rest. And this was one of the _rare_ occasions Kai did _not_ have his face paint on!

"Come on Rei! Win this one!" Mariah cheered.

He turned around and winked at her. Lee huffed. All the contestants were by the pool ready for the signal.

"ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET… **GO!**"

And they're off! Right off the bat it was a close match between the phoenix and the tiger; they were literally head to head. The other swimmers simply had no chance catching up! The crowd grew wild the moment Rei was just ahead of Kai, fingers just inches away from the edge—

"AND THE WINNER IS: **KAI HIWATARI!**"

Rei grunted, pulling himself out of the pool. The crowd quickly split into two halves as Mariah exploded onto Rei, arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Both fell back into the pool with a loud splash!

Surfacing, Mariah said, "Congratulations,"

Rei tilted his head in confusion, removing bangs out of his golden eyes, "I didn't win."

"You tried your best. It makes you a winner in my book."

"Hey,"

They looked up at the extended hand belonging to Kai? Rei smiled, taking his friend's hand pulling both of them out of the pool.

"For a second there, I thought you beat me," Kai said, giving him and Mariah a towel. "Keep this up and you will,"

Rei couldn't help but smile at his friend.

"Well, you and I are signed up for more races. We'll find out at the end of the day, won't we?"

The girls continued to scream, watching the two teens shake hands as both boys moved into the locker room ready for the next swimming event.

**[11:30 AM]**

Walking across the track field, there was a burning question within Tyson's mind.

"Geez, what's so awesome about Kai and Rei anyway?" Tyson said walking with fingers intertwined at the back of his head. "I don't get it, Hil."

Hilary understood why the girls screamed at the two; it was within a girl's nature to scream as loud as she could when she detected 'eye candy'. Don't lie, all girls do! A simple concept he could never understand. Within the back of Tyson's mind, he wasn't that _bad_ looking as well in his defense! He was a ladies' man (and he was too self absorbed to realize that wasn't the truth; not even in the slightest)! Although the girls may not see it but he had _abs_ (not drawn ones) but he was one not to show them in public. Okay, maybe not rock solid ones but they _do _exist! Of course, having the abysmal stomach everybody assumed Tyson had a tire around his midsection but quite frankly, that wasn't the case.

Tyson abruptly stopped. Hilary turned around with a raised eyebrow watching Tyson imitate some of the girls. Swinging from side to side, he made his eyes glow and glitter, filled with passion and enthusiasm. He fingered his midnight blue hair, trying to act very fangirl-like.

"Look at me!" he said swinging from side to side, "I'm a fangirl! Every time I see Kai or Rei I scream like this!"

Hilary just _stared_ at Tyson with narrowed eyes acting really, really… beyond stupid. She was completely stumped; she couldn't even find a suitable word to describe his imitations. Of course by this point she didn't care; he was acting like a complete moron!

Tyson released a loud, very fangirl-like scream, "_Eeeeeeee!_ Oh my god! It's Kai and Rei!" Tyson exclaimed placing a hand on his forehead, being ever so overly dramatic, "They're shirtless. Alas, I shall faint~"

And plop, he fell backwards into the dirt. Hilary face-palmed. She walked up to him nudging him with her foot. Tyson lifted his head with his trademark smirk.

"Wasn't I awesome?"

Could that smirk get any wider?

Hilary rolled her eyes. She clapped, applauding him for his moronic antics, "Yes, that was _awesome_. It was so awesome to the point you've gained an audience, _Champ_."

Tyson froze. Hilary side stepped revealing a large crowd, all eyes fixed on him. It really didn't help when Tyson locked eyes with students from Psykick Academy who tried containing their laughter. Keep it in any more, they'd explode… literally. Tyson's brown eyes moved to students who had their cellphones out taking pictures of him!

"Well, well, if it isn't _Cinderella_! **HAHAHA!**" Jim exploded into uncontrollable laughter. He was hunched over, holding his stomach tight. "Who **KNEW?**"

"H-Hey!" Tyson immediately stood up. Tyson's face lit up into a bright red shade out of pure embarrassment. "I was trying to point out—!"

"Ahem," Hilary interrupted, stepping in front of the poor boy. "What _Cinderella_ was trying to demonstrate was how fangirls act around Kai and Rei,"

"They _do _act like that!"

Salima's laughter lessened into giggles, "True, fangirls can be crazy but we don't act like that. Good try Tyson but no dice."

Tyson coughed, clearing his throat and mending his ego. Kane was about to speak as an official approached them, informing of the next event: hundred meter dash. Everybody hustled to the stands as Kane and Salima excused themselves, preparing for the event. Goki and Jim continued laughing at Tyson's outrageous imitations. Jim imitated Tyson perfectly swinging his hips side to side, locking his fingers beside his face and giving out kisses. It was priceless.

Tears spilled out the corner of Hilary's eyes, "Oh stop it! You're killing me!"

"It's not funny!" Tyson yelled. Yep, there was no way to mend his bruised ego.

"Yeah, sure," Jim replied with a smirk. "Oh I'm a fangirl and I act like this! _Eeeeeeee!_"

Ugh! Tyson shot his arms into the air, quickly storming to the stands and sat down with authority. Hilary, Goki and Jim caught up now focused onto the large field. Competitors were at the starting line.

"**Let's go Kane, Salima!**" Goki loudly cheered. "**Show 'em what you've got!**"

"**Yeah!**" Jim added. "Bring us some gold, why don't cha?"

"ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET… **GO!**"

And their off! Kane and Salima were the first two to dash off into the distance, closely followed by the other competitors. The race heated up with Kane in the lead and Salima second; both were neck in neck until… _POOF!_ Everybody blinked for one brief moment and _poof_, Kane was gone! Everybody saw a cloud of dust on the track field. Officials quickly ran to the scene of the crime before they too, disappeared. Tyson jumped down from the stands, followed by Jim and Goki.

"**Help!**"

Running toward the distressed call, the teens saw Salima hanging onto dear life on the edge of a large pit. Tyson and Goki grabbed her arms, pulling her up.

"What the heck was that?" Tyson asked, eyes staring onto the five foot something deep abyss. "I don't remember that being there."

"Hey guys, over here!" Jim yelled. With Salima now on her feet, they rushed over to another large pit. Inside the pit was Kane. "You okay Kane?"

"I-I'm fine…"

"Can you move?" Goki asked worriedly.

"No." Kane looked toward his arm. "I think I may have broken something here..."

It took the officials ten minutes pulling Kane out of the hole. Kane grunted, clutching onto his damaged arm. Well this was odd; nothing like this _ever_ happened before! When the paramedics examined Kane's arm, it was nothing serious other than a fractured humerus.

"What's going on?" Kane looked up at Tyson and Hilary, questioningly.

The two in question looked at each other unsure of what to say. Breaking eye contact, Hilary answered with a frown knitted on her face, "I have no clue," her eyes moved to the pit. "Who would do something like this?"

"Beats me," Kane added, eyes scanning the area. "It seems like there are holes all over the field…"

He wasn't kidding; one by one holes were discovered by officials, poking and prodding the field carefully. They counted at least twenty pits on site. _Twenty_ five feet deep holes!

"Dirty rats!" Tyson said with fists tightly clenched. "Whoever did this is a low life scum!"

"Agreed," Kane said pushing himself up. "I wonder if the other events are—"

"**HEY GUYS!**"

Everybody looked over spotting Mariah running in the distance. When she got closer everybody caught the scent of strawberry from her and the fact she was in her pink and white striped swimsuit. Mariah huffed, leaning over catching her breath. Tyson noticed jelly-like blobs attached on her.

"What happened?" he asked.

Catching her breath, she straightened meeting everybody's eyes, "Well… after the swimming event, I thought I'd play with Rei in the pool. I don't know how it happened but the pool suddenly turned into jello!"

"Jello?" Tyson asked, curiosity piqued. Of course, any sort of food in any sentence would make the teen curious _regardless_ of the situation.

"Yes, jello!" Mariah frantically replied, removing the blobs out of her hair. "Right now Rei's stuck! The only way for him to escape is by eating it and—"

Without further hesitation, Tyson dashed off toward the pool.

Mariah turned to Hilary, "Aren't you going to help him?"

Hilary shrugged, "Knowing Tyson's logic, he'll probably eat the entire pool to free Rei."

"But the jello is going to taste like chlorine…"

"He'll live," turning to everybody Hilary said, "Alright, let's go help Rei _without_ resorting to eating the pool."

Everybody nodded. Just like that, they made their way to help Rei when nobody thought about helping Tyson's aching stomach which was yet to come… eventually. That job probably would fall on poor Hilary.


	14. SPORTS DAY –DAY 2–

**A/N: **Holy crap an update! Well, it's about time, isn't it? Well in this story I think _somebody's_ up to no good! Oh noes! Guess who! Don't forget to leave a review loves ;)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****SPORTS DAY –DAY 2–**

**[10:30 AM]**

Ming-Ming landed gracefully on her feet bowing gracefully to the spectators. Everybody shot out from their seats applauding her after she delivered a stunning, acrobatic and beautiful gymnastic performance. The drama club stood there with arms crossed shooting invisible daggers at her, grumbling under their fiery breaths; pish, she only did her fancy spins and turns just to steal the crowd and plus, as Julia noted, her moves _sucked. _Heck, if it was any comparison, those moves Ming-Ming performed were nothing more than moves she picked up at the local 'Gentleman's Club', if you know what I mean. They were just a bunch of hip and butt shakes, boob thrusts and flirty winks to the males in the crowd. Speaking on the subject of 'males', it included Kenny, that damn traitor! With one last bow, she turquoise-haired girl shot a look at the drama club challenging Mariah who was up next.

"I hope you're up for the task, Wong," Ming-Ming narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'd hate to see my competition fall face first and face total humiliation,"

Mariah took no notice of her; instead she turned her back at Ming-Ming and continued stretching. Ming-Ming bit her lip exiting off the mat. Although she could not help but grin at her competition; oh it'll be an interesting match all right... she guaranteed it! With one last stretch, Mariah received encouraging words from the rest of the drama club, especially words of wisdom from Hilary: **Crush that Ming-Ming and wipe her with the floor! **Mariah nodded. Matilda gave Mariah a stick with a long, satin pink ribbon attached to it. It was now or never.

"Alright, here I go!" Mariah said brightly walking to the mat. "Wish me luck!"

The air intensified as Mariah closed her eyes, removing herself away from the crowd subconsciously. There, within her mind she was alone. The sound of beats softly echoed around her soon turning into rapid rhythms. Tapping her foot, she counted the notes moving her hands in sync with the tunes. Lifting up her arm, she flicked her wrist snapping the ribbon to form a long, serpentine shape slicing the air like a graceful dragon. She rolled her wrist and the ribbon obeyed her every command dancing in the air awing the crowds. During the entire performance, her golden eyes remained shut visualizing the dance taking part in her mind. There, she watched a green dragon soar through the blue skies signalling it's presence to the hundreds of thousands of creatures below it. With a distinct roar, everything stopped in its wake taking notice and grandeur of the large beast.

"Dang she's good," Julia stood proudly with crossed arms eyeing Ming-Ming carefully. "I bet Mariah's going to win this one for us girls!" she especially said the last part loud enough for Ming-Ming to catch it. Hopefully, the Spaniard thought, she wasn't as _dense_ as she appeared to be.

Mariah leapt into the air followed by a trail of pink satin behind her flowing gracefully from side to side. She pulled the stick close to her and spun, wrapping herself within the dragon's embrace. Round and round the ribbon went, never to come in contact with her skin. Landing on the ground she stood on her toes just like a ballerina would rolling her wrist above her sending the ribbon twirling around her, surrounding herself in a pink cocoon. Her golden eyes opened, instantly focused eyeing Ming-Ming, challenging her.

Ming-Ming accepted the challenge with a smirk on her face. With a glint in her eye, Mariah continued dancing with the music going faster and faster, twirling the stick and ultimately throwing it, ready for the final act.

Ming-Ming smirked.

And that's when everything shattered, literally. The stick snapped in half! Mariah never expected this and the disruption ultimately forced her to lose her balance, tipping to the side, falling down with a loud thud! The music ceased, the crowds were dead silent only to be interrupted by the sounds of raining wood. The dragon was no more.

"M-My moves," Mariah slowly reached out to the broken pieces of wood. A sudden jolt rushed up her leg forcing her to suddenly shut her eyes. The pain was excruciating!

That was it; the rest of the drama club rushed over demanding if she was alright. Mariah shook her head rubbing her throbbing ankle.

"I-I think I twisted it," Mariah whimpered fighting back tears. God she hated crying in public! "Ow!"

"What just happened?" Hilary demanded supporting Mariah to sit up right, "How'd that happen?"

"Guys..." Matilda squeaked. She picked up the pieces of the wood and carefully examined it, "Someone tampered with it. It has saw marks on it!"

"Why that little witch," Hilary spoke through gritted teeth. She immediately shot a death glare to none other. "**YOU!**"

Ming-Ming turned around with innocence plastered all over her face, "Yes?"  
Hilary's blood boiled within her veins ready to explode! "**You did this!**" Hilary pointed accusingly. "**You tampered with Mariah's equipment!**"

"Oh?" Ming-Ming placed a hand over her chest acting 'hurt'. "How can you accuse me of that, Hilary? Why would I do such a thing to Mariah?"

"**You did it! I know you did!**"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Ming-Ming replied transforming back into her small, cute self. "Either way, Mariah is injured and she is unable to continue. Poor girl."

"Enough with the sweet talk, witch," Julia interrupted walking directly to Ming-Ming's small frame. Julia's emerald eyes glared into Ming-Ming's innocent orbs reading the girl. She lowered herself and said, "You may have won this round but don't even think of trying any cheap tricks with me,"

Ming-Ming smiled, "I wouldn't dare to, _Prince_."

**[11:15 AM]**

After much debate and consideration, the gymnastics competition came to an abrupt end; Ming-Ming won by default. The victory was short lived when Hilary went on a rampage, demanding Ming-Ming's locker to be stripped to the core! Of course, Ming-Ming without hesitation agreed for the officials to search her locker inside out only to find no traces of the so called 'weapon'. Her so called 'innocence' drove Hilary up the wall! Hilary was furious! She knew Ming-Ming did it but there was no evidence to prove it! Well, if Ming-Ming didn't have the saw, _someone_ from the BEGA group did and Hilary swore, she would find the culprit and beat him or her (hopefully it was her) to a bloody pulp!

"Mariah!" everybody turned around locking on the forms of Rei and Lee in the distance quickly approaching them. Rei was the first to arrive, "Are you alright? I heard the news!"

"I-I'm fine..." Mariah quietly replied. She lowered her face avoiding eye contact with Rei. She let him down. She let her team down...

"Mariah!" Lee arrived next to his sister asking what happened. Instead, Mariah bit her lip and shook her head; she didn't want to think about it. Just remembering the incident felt like someone stabbing her with pins and needles.

Emily sighed, "Guys, I think you should take Mariah to the infirmary. Let's get that ankle checked out,"

"Copy that," Rei lifted her arm placing it around his neck and Lee did the same. "Alright Mariah, let's take it slow okay?"

Mariah sniffed. Emily and the rest of the girls watched the boys carry Mariah away. When they were out of ear shot Emily turned around to the rests of the girls with concern etched on her face.

"I believe this means war," Emily announced. "As Matilda indicated, Mariah's stick was indeed tampered with. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out Ming-Ming had something to do with it but,"

"But?" Julia questioned. "But what?"

Emily fell silent. In deep thought, things were beginning to make a bit of sense to her. Right now she couldn't piece the puzzle together yet but things were going to get _very_ ugly from this point forward. She thought about yesterday's 'accident' at the pool; she knew all too well the day before Sports Days facilities would be inspected to confirm nothing had been tampered. However,_ clearly _somebody slipped in jello sometime after the swimming competition. She wondered if the culprit (or culprits) knew Mariah was going to be in there with Rei? Hm, were they targeting Mariah or Rei? Heck, were they targeting both? Emily had her suspicions, just like Hilary but without evidence, words meant nothing!

Emily lifted her head with her green eyes locking with the rest of the group, "But we can't prove it. If Hilary can't prove it then our words are useless. All I have to say is we should all be careful," Emily eyed Julia. "Especially _you_."

"I'm next, huh?" Julia placed her hands on her hips. "Well, bring it on! I'll be waiting!"

"Julia..." Matilda pulled on Julia's arm. "You do realize they'll do anything to remove you from the play right? Look what they did to Mariah..."

"I know, I know," Julia replied understanding the dangers involved. "But I'm not going to sit on my ass and watch them win! I'm going to win and rub it in their faces!"

Matilda sighed, "For your safety Julia, I hope everything turns out alright."

**[1:45 PM]**

"Is it me or does Julia seem to be on fire?" Tyson asked, pointing at the Spaniard. "She looks more vicious than before..."

"Y-Yeah..." Max agreed, sulking in his seat. He just heard about the news about Mariah's so called 'accident' and to believe someone would do this to her was just wrong! He always believed in rules but this was going out of control! At least she had Rei by her side... and Lee too, of course.

"Hey guys," Hilary greeted the duo. She sat next to Tyson and released a sigh, "It sure is a long day, isn't it?"

Hilary knows idle conversation? Okay, Tyson shouldn't say it aloud just in case his head would be detached from his shoulders. In a non-Tyson like response he cleared his throat.

Max leaned forward, "So Hilary, how was your debate team against Brooklyn?"

"Okay..." she flatly replied. Mariah's accident took a toll on her. Heck, it took a toll on everybody. "We almost lost though but our team won in the end."

"Oh... cool," that was all the blond had to say. Trying to make everybody feel better Max piped up, "Well, at least we're here to cheer Julia! She'll win this! Right? Right?"

"Yeah..."

What was Max supposed to do? Everybody was feeling down! Thinking of other good news he said, "Emily won against Ian today in their chess match! It was really, really close! Right now she's in the finals going against Kenny."

"Uh huh..."

Rubbing the back of his neck Max tried again, "Tyson won his blading match! Right buddy?"

"Yeah!" he turned to Hilary with his trademark smile in hopes to lift the poor girl's spirits. "Yeah! I won! It was really awesome blading against Kai! We destroyed the beydish!"

"That's nice..."

Tyson turned to Max shrugging his shoulders and sighed, giving up. His blue eyes focused onto the field looking over Julia's competition. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until a certain 'Devil' appeared. Max elbowed Tyson in the ribs, pointing to the field.

"Yo, isn't that Tala?"

Rubbing his eyes, Tyson squinted making sure Max wasn't seeing things. "Dude, it totally is! What's he doing down there?"

"Ehhh..." Max pulled out a small brochure from his bag. The folded piece of paper contained names of competitors for each event and sure enough, Tala wasn't amongst them. "That's weird; it says he's not in any races or anything."

"Let's keep a close eye on him," Tyson suggested. The seriousness in Tyson's voice snapped Hilary out of her daze. She slightly glanced over to him reading his expressions fixed on the red-headed Russian. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his posture forced Hilary to realize his head wasn't made out of granite after all. He had heart. He cared for his friends.

The track field looked like hell after yesterday's disaster; the field was filled in with extra dirt and the lines separating each lane were awfully drawn (since most of the lines looked like the school hired kindergartens to draw them). Well, what could they do? At least the twenty-five holes were gone... hopefully. Everybody looked at Julia who finished stretching, looking around at her competition. She snarled the moment she spotted Garland on the track. The silver-haired male ignored her presence but he did smirk at her.

_Why that good for nothing moron, _Julia thought grinding her teeth, clenching her fists tight. There was no way in _hell_ she'd allow another victory to fall into BEGA's filthy hands!

Officials and students assembled on the field laying out hurdles at nine foot intervals. The crowds were starting to go wild; on one hand they were cheering Julia while the other cheered Garland. Tying her hair into a high pony tail, she made her way to the starting line with her mind fixed on the race. She was here to win!

_Nothing's going to stop me now!_

She crouched down, poised and ready. The official walked to the side raising his arm with a red and yellow flag.

"On your marks, get set... GO!"

Julia pushed herself off the ground; it was clear from the beginning she was ahead. Quickly approaching the first hurdle, it was easy as pie jumping over it and gaining incredible speed. She took a quick moment, snapping her head around and sure enough, Garland was close by.

_Hmph._

Quickly jumping over the second hurdle, she grinned; there was no way he was going to catch up with her! Jumping over the third hurdle, it was a breeze! Everything seemed to be in her favour until something unexpected happened; approaching the fourth hurdle Julia noticed the hurdle began to slide to the side, slowly...

"What the?" Julia suddenly lost her footing but managed to jump over the hurdle. "**What the hell was that?**"

She continued running only to heard distinct and heavy footsteps from behind; Garland caught up with her! And what the hell was this? How come his hurdles remained perfectly still? Well, who cares about the hurdles now! She _needed_ to win the race! Mustering every last bit of strength she boosted forward leaping over the remaining hurdles in attempts to catch up with him. Soon they were literally shoulder to shoulder and trash talking to one another.

"I see you're up to your cheap tricks," Julia barked, jumping over a hurdle. "Sabotaging equipment? That's kinda low, even for a guy like you! Heh, I thought you went by the code of _honor_, Garland!"

"...Think what you want, but" Garland spoke as he jumped over a hurdle, "I had no intention to sabotage _anything_."

Julia rolled her eyes. Yeah, whatever, like that was believable. Snapping her head back to the track, she only had three more hurdles until she claimed victory! Biting her lip, she summoned every ounce of energy within her; it was now or never! Approaching the seventh hurdle, it happened again! The hurdle suddenly snapped into two but the Spaniard didn't care as she leapt over it, aiming for the final hurdle!

_One more hurdle!_ Julia had a smirk on her face sensing victory drawing near.

Leaping over the final hurdle, Julia was extremely close to the finish line until—_POOF!_

"**JULIA!**" Hilary screeched. The brunette jumped off from the stands quickly running through her friend. As the cloud of dust began to settle, voices echoed in all directions, trying to locate Julia.

Julia was nowhere to be seen. As expected, there was a large ditch in her lane but when Hilary reached it, Julia wasn't even in the hole! By this point Tyson and Max arrived by Hilary's side looking around for the Spaniard only to find traces of her footprints. Max looked around and briefly locked eyes with Tala before he crossed his arms and slipped behind a dark corner.

"Looking for me?"

Everybody turned around toward the finish line. With the dust settling, everybody's eyes was in awe; there was Julia standing tall with the finish line grasped tightly in her hands. She heard Garland grumbling as he made his way to the finish. He was bested by a _girl_. She walked to him with green eyes piercing through his tough armor.

"Nice try," she said. "But I won: fair and square."

**[2:00 PM]**

The last event of the day was long jump. Julia was in high spirits after she told Mariah Garland was beaten, badly. The rest of the drama club felt a little more at east knowing this was the last event and hopefully everything would be alright. Sure enough, _everybody_ gathered on school grounds to watch the last even unfold. Quite unexpectedly, Ming-Ming appeared in the crowd with her eyes fixed on Julia. The rest of BEGA was there too.

"Ugh, BEGA's here..." Hilary scrunched her nose eyeing Ming-Ming. "God I wish I had the ability to torture her mentally!"

"Don't we all?" Julia added tying her shoe laces.

"Hey, good luck Julia,"

Julia looked up locking eyes with _Cinderella_. She stood up and nodded. The rest of her friends cheered on for her while she approached the large sand box. Well, since she was up first, she thought she'd make a damn good impression on the other competitors. Stretching one last time, her eyes were fixed onto the eight foot mark. When she landed on the eight foot mark, then she'd feel proud of herself.

"First up: Julia Fernandez!"

The crowd cheered for Julia and Matilda was the one directing traffic swinging around yellow pom-poms in her hands.

"Give me a: J!"

"J!"

"Give me a: U!"

"U!"

"Give me an: L!"

"L!"

"Give me an: I!"

"I!"

"Give me an: A!"

"A!"

Matilda spun and cheered, "And what does it spell?"  
"**JULIAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" the crowd erupted into song, cheering louder for Julia. Of course, not everybody cheered for the Spaniard; that included Ming-Ming.

The turquoise-haired girl made a face expressing her disgust. Whatever. Julia stood several feet away from the sand box waving to the crowd before she locked eyes with Ming-Ming. A grin appeared on her face.

_You're going down!_

Snapping her head back to the task at hand, she was ready. Taking in a deep breath, she took her first steps forward gaining speed, running down the track. The sand box came into view, closer and closer. Julia launched herself off from the ground extending her feet forward hoping to gain as much distance as possible. It was that moment she was flying; she was one with the wind. Her flight was short lived; focusing on the sand box below; her feet came in contact with—

'_**CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**__'_

Ming-Ming grinned, turning around and left. The crowds immediately left the standings, rushing to the injured competitor. Matilda was the first to arrive at the site trying to support her friend up. Julia hissed in pain clutching her left ankle.

"**JULIA!**" Matilda cried getting into the sand box. It was then she felt something was terribly wrong. Her hands reached into the sand box with her fingers coming in contact with several hard objects. Yanking them out of the sand, Tyson's eyes widened the moment he reached the scene.

"Rocks?" he questioned with chocolate-colored eyes scanning the box. He bent down with hands digging into the sand box pulling out several rocks all ranging in sizes from tennis balls to melon sized monsters. "Who would—"

"**BEGA!**" Julia hissed forcing back tears. "Those cheaters, those—!"

Julia clutched the sand tightly in her hand until her knuckles turned white. Swears exploded out of her mouth ranging from Spanish to English followed hints of Italian and Japanese. Everybody looked at each other. Matilda pouted; she feared something like this was going to happen. Placing her hands against her heart, it was time she needed to talk to the other girls.

_Well this won't do..._ Matilda took several steps back as the paramedics arrived on scene.

They pulled out a stretcher and slowly manoeuvred Julia out of the sand box and onto the stretcher. She watched Julia being hauled out of the field then out of sight.

_Sigh... now what are we going to do? Julia's injured and we have nobody to take her place... Who's going to be Prince Charming now?_


	15. Cat Fights

**A/N: OH MY GOD! **The story has reached 50 reviews! What a huge milestone! And the lucky person who achieved it was... _*drum rolls*_ **AquilaTempestas!** I couldn't thank you guys enough for supporting me through this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you with all my heart! You guys are the best and deserve chocolate from my fridge! I mean, the expensive ones and not the really cheap ass ones, lol. Thanks again!

Erm, anyway, enough of me prattling about it... I might as well get another chapter done while I'm at it... who knows when I'll get to update again! Oh yeah mind you, there's gonna be a substantial amount of swearing since... well when you're in pain what do you do to relieve it? You swear, duh! And yes, there will be swears throughout... anyway... ENJOY! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Cat Fights**

"**Ow! Son of a bitch!**" Julia hissed moving her leg off the bed. Of all the things that were to happen to her, this clearly by far was the worse! It wasn't the pain surging from the ankle that forced her to swear rather, it was knowing _who_ did it made her blood boil! Only mere thoughts of the culprit made Julia want to become a volcanic eruption, decimating her enemies into crisp!

Julia snapped her head to the calendar with emerald eyes fixed onto the date circled in red; the Cinderella play was supposed to take part in three weeks time! Her role as Prince Charming was... no more. God, she hated admitting defeat! Slamming her fist into the bed, she cursed under her breath. Moving her head to the right was a dartboard riddled with holes and on it was a picture of Ming-Ming. Cautiously getting up, Julia hopped to the opposite wall picking up several darts. Several _very_ sharpened darts.

"**You made my life HELL!**" Julia roared, throwing two darts into the disfigured picture. "And this is for being a total **bitch** and getting away with itttt!"

Downstairs Raul sighed, listening to his sister curse sentence after sentence. Who could blame her? The girl was looking forward to the play she worked so hard for! Now what was left to do? Sit on the sidelines with a bloody sprained ankle? Yes; it was doctor's orders informing Julia to refrain from any type of activity. And Julia being Julia well...

_Like she'll listen..._ Raul thought, slamming head on the table Raul mumbled, "All of this... because of a play. This is outright war..."

Julia was done mutilating Ming-Ming's face to the point the picture was nothing more than shreds on the floor. Plopping into the red swivelling chair, she frowned. Staring at the ceiling, her fingers tapped onto the armrest with agitation. The only thing she could do now was organize a meeting with the girls along with Hiro and Romeo to figure out who would become the next Prince Charming.

"Who would be the next best candidate?" Julia asked as thoughts swam with ideas.

The girls assembled in the drama room (with the exception of Julia) sitting around the table with paper scattered in every which direction.

"With Julia out of the picture, anybody have any suggestions what we should do?" Emily spoke with her arms crossed.

"Holding auditions is the next best thing but exams are coming up..." Hilary trailed off. Ugh, just at the mere mention of exams everybody frowned, yes, including Hilary. She may love school but just like any other ordinary teenager, exams were never anybody's cup of tea. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Mariah looked at Hilary quizzically, "What's up?"

"Is it me or do you guys hear something?"

The girls fell silent. For a while they couldn't hear anything until the sound of soft, rhythmic beats echoed from the hallway slipping under the door. It was an instant reaction from Hilary with a vein suddenly popping on the side of her head. There was only one person in existence walking around with their own rock band! The door opened and voilà, Code Turquoise danced in, twirling in the myriad of flower petals thrown by Ming-Ming's devoted entourage.

"Hello girls!" Ming-Ming happily greeted. "It's good to see you all here with the exception of Julia, of course!"

Hilary was at the verge of exploding; she envisioned her fingers moving to Ming-Ming's throat and strangling the girl to kingdom come! Matilda shook her head reminding Hilary to keep her temper in check. What got everybody was Ming-Ming entered like a Prince; she wore a new costume of black and turquoise with golden threads stitched to the suit. It didn't take a dummy to realize this costume was more expensive than the last one Julia ruined! The costume hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her long legs. Her garments were almost too similar to Julia's costume, sporting identical royal regalia. Her leather black belt was strapped tightly around her waist with a fencing sword attached to it, securely in its leather sheath. The girls noticed even the sword had hints of floral, golden art nouveau style-like designs on it. With a long white feather attached to the black velvet hat, she tipped it to the girls knowing full well she was pushing their buttons. As far as she was concerned, things were going to go in her favour!

Narrowing her eyes Emily spoke through gritted teeth, "If you don't mind, _Ming-Ming_ we're busy."

"I know you are! I came here to help you!"

"Help?" Matilda questioned. Since when Ming-Ming helped anyway? Heck, does she even understand the word?

Smirking, the turquoise-haired girl continued, "Well, I didn't want to state the obvious but I guess I have to. You guys need Prince Charming and I volunteer to play the part! Isn't that wonderful?"

"No, it's not,"

Hilary stormed to her. This wasn't going to end well, was it? The rest of the girls quickly made their way to Hilary's side in hopes to stop the brunette from lashing out. The last thing everybody wanted was Ming-Ming pieces splattered on the walls! Ew, gross! Think of the effort they (the janitors, Ming-Ming's entourage or better yet, Kenny) had to go through to clean it up! Okay, maybe it was a good thing for Kenny to clean it up! Yeah, Kenny would clean it up.

Jabbing a finger at Ming-Ming Hilary shot, "Don't play dumb with us, _witch_. We knew you were the one who sabotaged Julia's race!"

"And mine!" Mariah added darkly. Mariah never had trouble with Ming-Ming before but she _hated_ the girl's attitude! Her eyes moved to her injured ankle, wrapped in several layers of bandage remembering her ruined routine! All of it was thanks to this _thing_ that stood in front of her.

"My, my" Ming-Ming crossed her arms, dismissing her entourage. With the door firmly shut behind them, Ming-Ming narrowed her eyes at both the girls. "You accuse me of sabotaging Julia's race and poor Mariah's competition but there's no proof to back it up. You of all people should know, Hilary."

_Why you little—__Ugh!_ The smug look on Ming-Ming's face made Hilary want to barf up her breakfast! "We still know you did it!"

"Well, keep telling yourself that, Hilary," Ming-Ming shrugged, examining her perfectly manicured nails. "But right now don't you girls have better things to do like finding Julia's replacement? I mean, after all, this is the famous school play everybody's been talking about."

"Thanks for reminding us," Emily said dryly. "...For stating the very obvious even an idiot would know,"

Ming-Ming huffed. "So I ask: did you know this year the school play will be reviewed by a famous critic?"

Okay, that nobody knew. The girls looked at each other. Surely, Ming-Ming was lying... right? But... _DING-DONG!_ It all began to make sense; if Ming-Ming was desperate enough to lend her _oh-so-talented-self_ to the play, surely she would gain more publicity than she already had. Heck, nobody would hear the end of it! This was bad.

This was exactly what Ming-Ming wanted; she held _all_ the cards. With a smirk growing ever so widely she continued, "The famous Boris Balkov will be here in three weeks time, loves. Surely you girls know of him?"

Seriously, who _hasn't_...? Unless you've been living under a rock all your life! Boris Balkov was (and still is) the country's top school play critic. Known for his harsh words and cold demeanour, no play went unwatched by the man hidden behind the mask. Everybody knew he dissected plays down to its very core locating flaws and exacerbate it to the point the play would be considered garbage. But... if Ming-Ming was in the play, surely the almighty Balkov would be ruthless... Hmm...

The girls quickly huddled together; maybe they could use this to their advantage.

"So, what do you think of the witch's offer?" Hilary questioned. "Seeing that the almighty Balkov would be watching the play..."

"We can make Ming-Ming's life hell!" Emily grinned. "I can make changes to the script screwing her over! Oh just saying it makes me happy!"

"I love it!" Mariah added. "Then the spotlight will be on Tyson and the rest of the cast! This is great! Boris then can appreciate the hard work everybody put in and Ming-Ming..."

"Would be nothing more than an actor wannabe," Matilda added. Even she too, the innocent, sweet one deviously smiled like she had just received the Devil's orders.

"But do you have time to change it?" Hilary asked worriedly aiming her question directly at Emily. "I mean you were up all night changing it!"

Emily's glasses flashed, "Don't worry; I work wonders under pressure!"

"So it's agreed then?"

The girls disbanded returning their attention to Ming-Ming. Emily extended out a hand.

"Yes, it's agreed. You can be Prince Charming." she spoke without any hint of emotion. "We'll start rehearsing today at three o'clock. How does that sound, _Your Highness__?_"

Ming-Ming instantly shook Emily's hand, squeezing it tight. "I knew you girls will come around to my offer. You all _need_ my help and of course, my superior talent."

Ripping her hand away, Emily's eyes narrowed. "Well now, if you're done stinking up the air, we'd like you to **get lost**."

Ming-Ming bit her lip, instantly heading to the door. She slipped her hand into her pocket pulling out a bottle of Purell, a hand sanitizer. Before the door shut, everybody heard Ming-Ming's colourful choice of words to Emily: lowlife.

Tyson remained clueless about the slight adjustments in the script. Today was unusual for the teen as he couldn't stop thinking about Sports Day. He _still_ couldn't believe who had the nerve to dare sabotage it? Right now, the school board was conducting an investigation but so far, no luck. Whoever did it remained anonymous... for now. Releasing a sigh, he headed to the cafeteria where he was to meet his best friend, food. Picking up a plastic green tray, his fingers went onto auto-pilot picking out the usual food items. Throwing them onto the tray one by one, he picked up a can of Coke which it too, was tossed in with the rest along with a mountain of chocolate chip cookies.

Walking out, his chocolate-colored eyes scanned the area for a nice spot to eat.

_Bingo!_

Tyson immediately dashed to an empty seat by the window. Plopping down, his stomach instantly rumbled. Patting it, he reassured his stomach food would be arriving soon. Picking up the burger, he was just inches away from sinking his teeth into it until something grazed his shoulder. Shrugging it off, his attention returned to the undefended burger. Again, something grazed his shoulder.

"Hello, Tyson~"

Maybe that was when the world stood still; goose bumps scattered along his skin when Tyson registered who the voice belonged to. Uncharacteristically of him, he slowly placed down the burger and turned around.

"Hi Ming-Ming," Tyson kept his voice steady. Gosh, this was an awkward situation. Standing there was Ming-Ming. The Ming-Ming and if Kenny saw Ming-Ming stand this close to Tyson, wouldn't the small boy go boom? "W-What's up?"

"Nothing~" her finger grazed his cheek and down his defined jaw line. Tyson understood this was wrong but his muscles refused to move on command. Curse them!

"U-Um..."

"You sound nervous." Ming-Ming made her way to sit beside Tyson with her hand crawling up his arm. "Anyway, I want to tell you that I'll be looking forward to working with you today."

"What?" Tyson questioned. All feelings of creepiness vanished the moment Ming-Ming broke the ice.

Her sharpened nails tiptoed back down to his fingers snatching away the burger, "Didn't anybody tell you eating burgers is awful for your health?"

Before Tyson could react, Ming-Ming threw the burger into the bin. Tyson's draw dropped onto the ground. Dropping onto his knees, he mourned for the burger. It was at that moment Hilary entered the cafeteria; her eyes weren't looking at anything in particular until she caught the sight of Tyson's crimson jacket. Arching an eyebrow, she wondered why he was on the floor? About to approach the boy, she noticed another person by his side with her _hand_ on him. Hilary's eyes locked onto Ming-Ming crouching next to Tyson.

Observing them for another five minutes, Ming-Ming stood up, dusting her dress. Her green eyes came in contact with Hilary's brown ones. All the girl did was smirk, flicking her turquoise locks over her shoulder and walked away.

Things were _very_ awkward at rehearsal; _everybody_ looked at Ming-Ming who was dressed up, ready to play her parts. The girls were itching for rehearsal to begin, with the slight exception of Hilary; nobody understood why she didn't show up but it was best not to cross the dragon. After all, those who cross her turned into ashes ninety-nine percent of the time.

"Here's the script," Emily threw it to Ming-Ming. "There are _no_ changes to the script so it's _easy_ for someone like you can follow it. _Read it and weep!_"

Light green eyes scanned the script and immediately, Ming-Ming had 'issues'. "My goodness, this is garbage!"

Emily twitched. Matilda held tightly onto Emily's arm. "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me right: **garbage!**"

Emily breathed slowly keeping her temper in check. Now she understood how Hilary felt about Ming-Ming. "Since its garbage... why don't _you_ try writing the script, hm? Think you can pull that off, _you snobby little bitch?_"

Okay, Ming-Ming's doomed. Emily used the 'B' word. Things were not going to turn out well, was it?

"I've already written it," Ming-Ming announced. Snapping her fingers, Mystel appeared out of nowhere. His sudden act caught everybody by surprise; not only did the teen not use the door (for which it's intended use was for normal entrances) but he decided to pop up from under the window sill.

Mystel opened the window and jumped in with a two inch thick plastic ringed binder in hand. Handing it over to Ming-Ming, the door to the room suddenly opened gracing the classroom with Brooklyn's arrival. As usual the orange-headed teen paid no attention to anybody else other than the feathered creatures perched on his finger.

"You see here, _Emily,_" Ming-Ming spoke. Just saying her name made Ming-Ming sick to her stomach! "Brooklyn here revised the script to _my_ liking therefore—"

"Wait, hold on. How did you get your hands on the script? Only Kenny and I have—"

Garland abruptly entered with Kenny trailing behind him. The drama club shot daggers at the short brunette. It didn't help when Kenny wore a limited edition Ming-Ming concert t-shirt with _Kira Kira Revolution_ stitched it gold across his torso. Emily's fist tightened into a ball with all hints of blood draining from her fist. Geez, the feeling of punching someone in the face never felt this bad before!

"Kenny..." Emily hissed his name through her clenched teeth. "You fu—"

"**Traitor!**" Mariah exploded.

The pink-haired girl limped over to the boy jabbing a sharp finger into his chest.

"**How could you? You gave them our script? What's wrong with you?**"

"He works for us, don't you know?" Ming-Ming announced proudly walking to her number one fan. She slipped a hand around his shoulder forcing the boy to melt into a pile of mush. "He's so easy to convince, right Garland?"

"Alright kids, enough bickering! We have three weeks to perfect everything!" Romeo entered the room clapping his hands. "Come on now, hustle!"

Everybody moved into position with Tyson standing in the middle of the room in his makeshift dress. Quite unsure on what to do, he scanned his lines carefully only to find out most of his lines were replaced by Ming-Ming's! Snapping out of his thoughts, Ming-Ming took Tyson by the hand spinning him round and round. The navy-haired teen barely registered what was going on!

At the corner of his eye, he saw the drama club glaring daggers at Ming-Ming. Every so often the girls whispered to one another and Tyson could only assume so much. He spun again and this time, Ming-Ming dipped him backwards, her face inches away from him.

"The play is mine, _Princess._"

_Eep!_

"And cut! Good job, both of you," Romeo applauded. Turning to Matilda he said joyfully, "Would you be a dear and fetch Tyson's spare dress from your locker? We'll be rehearsing the dance sequence."

"Oh, sure!"

Untangling from Emily's side, Matilda made her way out of the building, across the field and toward the girls' locker room. Stepping a foot into the girls' locker room, her eyes widened at the carnage spilled on the floor; there, tossed to the side was Julia's locker door and...

"**MING-MING! THAT'S IT! THE GLOVES ARE COMING OFF!**"


	16. The Gloves are OFF!

**A/N:** Please don't shoot me for disappearing? Happy birthday to me (yesterday)! Um anyway, there's more drama in this one than humor/parody so I'm sorry for that… haha. Well, it _is_ the drama club after all :3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Gloves are OFF!**

Life could not be more perfect when life was laid on a silver platter as you bathed under the sun. Life was great! No, life was awesome! Of course life was awesome when your name was Ming-Ming! Turning onto her belly, lotion filled hands rubbed her back as she sported a white and turquoise bikini. Her bare feet tapped to the rhythm of her hit song, _Kira Kira Revolution._

Adding to the list of 'Life is Awesome!', Ming-Ming couldn't be more happier BEGA now managed the play, hell, it was better this way leaving it in the hands of professionals. Yes, that's right: professionals. A smirk formed on her glossy cherry colored lips; to think the play was being managed by a bunch of inexperienced high school _children_ was absurd! Of course, the girls did the right thing by bowing down to Ming-Ming, groveling at her feet, begging her to save them from impending doom. She released a small chuckle just thinking about those pathetic, useless girls! Well with their leader out of the way, the group's demise was to follow… eventually.

It was only just two weeks away before the world would witness greatness once more!

"Matilda," Miguel knocked. "Dinner's ready!"

No response. The blond haired teen released a sigh and left. His mind took him back to the day he found Matilda sobbing on the patio. He didn't know what to do or let alone say to the poor girl! Her masterpiece was ruined! Since that day, she barely spoke or ate. Being the temporary chef wasn't easy when Claude, being a hardcore vegetarian (but thank goodness he wasn't a hardcore Vegan) and Aaron, the dude who loved, _loved_ his meats. Ugh. But of course there was Miguel, himself who ate the best of both worlds. Cooking was something he didn't quite enjoy but with Matilda temporarily out of the picture, his cooking would have to do (even though at times taste buds were destroyed in the process).

"Yo," Aaron turned around holding a can of pop in his hand. "How's she doing?"

Miguel shook his head, removing the frilly pink and white 'Kiss the Cook' apron. "Not good. She refuses to answer."

"Bummer," Aaron took a sip. "Can you believe this? This is all out war between the BEGA club and the drama club! Talk about drama, excuse the pun,"

Miguel groaned. "I know but I knew something like this was bound to happen anyway." He paused and looked in the direction of the wooden stairs, "I just hope Matilda hasn't lost it."

Matilda was at Hilary Tachibana's house in a secret meeting with the brunette. Truth be told, Matilda was on the level of 'okay' regarding the tragedy with the costume. Everything was alright if the topic was avoided… only for the safety of those around her and herself. Hilary sat with her legs folded to the side examining several designs Matilda sketched out. Through process of elimination, nothing seemed to jump out at the girls. All hope seemed lost when Matilda released a sigh, pushing her back against Hilary's bed frame. You know the feeling when you come up with one great idea and you never acted upon it, only to have it slip through your fingers? The feeling resembled that crushing feeling of lost and defeat. Hilary wanted to console her friend but her words would fall on deaf ears. She too, released a sigh as she pushed the designs aside. Staring at the sketches would provide no answers to the current situation.

"I really hate that Ming-Ming," Hilary broke the silence. "I wish there was a way of getting back at her!"

Matilda couldn't agree more. Her hands moved forward gathering up all the sketches, throwing them into a folder. She was here for half an hour and already she gave up all hope. Placing the pink folder into her shoulder bag, she stood up smiling weakly at Hilary.

"Sorry Hilary but I think I gonna go. Sorry for bothering you."

Hilary nodded, watching her friend leave. Once the door slammed shut, Hilary forced herself up. Flicking away the brown locks from her eyes, she made her way to the cherry oak table and pulled out a drawer. Pulling out a small notebook, Hilary's eyes narrowed into slits. The drama club _always_ had a Plan B, C and D!

"That Ming-Ming _will_ pay for this! If she thought for one moment she has the upper hand, well honey, you got another thing coming!"

Tyson was wary. Peeking out from behind the corner, he made sure the _Prince_ was nowhere near the vicinity of the cafeteria. Lifting up the binoculars dangling from his neck, he zoomed in. So far, so good. The last thing he needed was Ming-Ming to show up and throw away another delicious burger! Really, the sacrifice the cow made so he could enjoy a delicious, juicy burger! May that cow rest in peace.

The coast was clear; Tyson inched carefully to the cafeteria as he hid behind corners and pillars. With the kitchen counters in sight, he dashed toward the end of the counter picking up a green plastic tray. Today was going to be a good day… or so he thought.

Lining up behind the students, he was eager to get his bacon cheddar burger. Oh, just thinking about it made him drool. The line moved. Tyson took a huge step forward placing his tray onto the counter. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to look at today's food items on display. Tyson couldn't believe the food items he saw! They were, they were, they…

"Hey look! It's veggies!" Max blurted out from behind.

"V-V-Veggies? Vegetables?" Tyson shook.

He turned to Max with an expression so heartbreaking, even his best friend wasn't immune to it. Max could only try to calm Tyson down.

"Aw, it's okay Tyson. It's not that bad!" Max exclaimed. "Veggies are good for you! I heart veggies!"

"It's like eating plants…" Tyson scrunched his fast in disgust.

Tyson fell through a vortex of doom in his mind. How could this be happening to him? How was he supposed to survive school without delicious, juicy fat induced burgers and sinfully good milkshakes? Hmmm, milkshakes! Darting out of line, Tyson rushed towards the milkshake dispensing machine. He prayed in front of them hoping for a sign; a drop of chocolate gold from the faucet. His hopes were crushed when orange ooze dropped into the plastic cup. May the world end now.

"Ah Tyson!"

Ming-Ming's melodic voice echoed from afar. The tanned girl skipped through the mass of students reaching Tyson and leaned by the milkshake machine.

"Awww, that's wrong? You seem like the world ended before your eyes!"

"I think… it just did."

Tapping onto the machine Ming-Ming said brightly, "I personally took out the chocolate milkshake machine! It's unhealthy! Instead, I replaced them with an orange slushy machine! Isn't that great? Get your daily dose of vitamin C!"

_Ming-Ming, why are you so cruel?_ Tyson thought. Filling up the plastic cup, he stared into the orange substance overflowing on his hand. He was never a fan of oranges in the first place… Ugh.

Smiling she continued, "As your role as Cinderella, I wanted you to be in the best shape you can ever be!"

Ming-Ming leaned closer to Tyson.

"Also, I signed you up for extra physical education classes with Garland! He'll be your personal trainer! Isn't this wonderful?"

Can the world end _now?_ Who died and made Ming-Ming leader anyway? Tyson groaned. Today he'd endure starvation (until three thirty). Ming-Ming walked over to him, patting the poor boy on the shoulder. She stood on her toes with an arm hanging over his shoulder as Hilary coincidentally entered the cafeteria.

A sly grin appeared on her cherry colored lips, "Tell you what Tyson: why don't you come back to my house later and I'll treat you to chocolate fondue. Unlimited chocolate fondue. How does that sound?"

The girls made eye contact. Hilary clenched her fists tight watching Ming-Ming _touch_ him! Who does she think she is? Adding salt to the wound, Ming-Ming leaned in closer whispering something to him before kissing him on the cheek. She skipped off knowing all too well she stabbed the dragon in the heart.

Tyson stared into space for five minutes.

"Yo Tyson! Hello? Earth to Tyson? Do you copy?"

"Say what?" Tyson turned to his friend with his mind lost in space. "What just happened?"

"Ming-Ming happened," Max replied. He met with Hilary who refused to budge from her spot. Elbowing Tyson, Max whispered, "I think you should go to talk to Hilary."

"Why?"

Tyson turned to meet Hilary's cold (and murderous) glare. Without a word, she spun around and stormed out of the cafeteria. Maybe it was then he realized she saw Ming-Ming's little 'act'. Oh boy.

Using the term "So much drama!" in drama class was an understatement; on one side of the classroom was BEGA and the other was the drama club. The drama club wanted to shred BEGA into minuscule pieces and BEGA? They didn't care. They were elitists! Small petty matters such as jealousy did not bother them. Caught in the crossfire was Tyson Granger, standing in a paper makeshift dress. Romeo sensed the tension.

"Alright kiddos, let's start rehearsing—"

"Wait just a moment!"

Rubbing the side of his face, Romeo asked, "Yes, Ming-Ming?"

"We've made more revisions to the original script!" she said brightly, beaming at Emily who was grinding her teeth. "I wanted more lines!"

"Um…" Romeo read the new, new script Ming-Ming gave him. He sensed Emily's ever growing hostility in the background. One more poke at the orange head and well, this class shall be no more. "O-Okay. Well, let's rehearse shall we?"

Hilary was to take no part of it; she didn't want to be in the same room as the witch let alone, breathe the same air! Ugh! Just thinking about that green headed witch made her want to hurl! Okay, inner peace, inner peace, Hilary thought about the 'peaceful' mantra. Kicking a stone into the grass, she needed to find a way to destroy Ming-Ming from the inside but how? Rubbing the side of her face, she thought about a group meeting. The topic? The Prince's replacement just in case Julia couldn't do it, which unfortunately happened.

Pulling out a unicorn notebook from her bag, she flipped through the pages and scanned through the list of other possible last minute candidates. A certain name jumped out.

"Well, it has to be done. Sorry Tyson but this is for the glory of the play."

[Rehearsing]

_Cinderella was speechless, standing in the corner as the Prince walked around her, examining every inch of her. She squirmed, under the intense stare. She couldn't help but feel the Prince's entourage was going to burn her into a cinder…_

[End Rehearsing]

"Okay I can't do it!" Tyson flailed his arms. He pointed at the BEGA club. "I can't remember my lines with them staring holes into me!"

"Understandable," Emily huffed. "Why you allowed them in here in the first place is beyond me,"

She directed the statement to Romeo who released a defeated sigh. "All members of BEGA are included in the new script so therefore—"

"Yes for a script _I_ wrote!" Emily shot. Crossing her arms, she glared daggers at Kenny who had the _nerve_ to wear a BEGA club t-shirt! "Everything was fine until _someone_ sold us out!"

Kenny pulled his collar nervously.

Crossing her arms she continued, "We were doing so well until _they_ showed up! Look at it Romeo, they completely changed the script to their liking! This isn't about Cinderella anymore!" Her fists clenched tight, she bit her lip and exploded, "They ruined _Julia's dream!_"

"Oh please," Ming-Ming rolled her eyes. "It's just a stupid play."

"**How dare you?**" Matilda exploded.

All eyes lay on the short, pink haired girl. She stormed to Ming-Ming, glaring daggers at her. Ming-Ming took it as a challenge.

Jabbing a finger into Ming-Ming's chest, Matilda wasn't going to play 'nice' any longer! "Listen here, Bitch Queen! I've had enough of you pushing us around, messing with the script and sabotaging Julia's costume! I've had it!"

"And what are you going to do about—"

Ming-Ming's face suddenly snapped to the side with Matilda's hand frozen in mid air. The tanned teen's fingers slowly crept to her cheek. BEGA was silent. The drama club couldn't believe it. Kenny's jaw dropped on the floor.

"Ming-Ming!" the brunette shrieked, running to his idol. Turning to Matilda he snapped, "Matilda! What have you done?"

"She got what she deserved." Matilda replied coldly.

With all this drama, Emily couldn't help but express a smug look. Placing her cellphone back into her pocket, she headed to the door and exited. Ming-Ming refused to budge from her spot. Matilda continued to glare at her without any remorse. She's had it until here! BEGA looked at each other, clueless on what to do. And Tyson? He inched away from the scene of the incident slowly to the door. He did _not_ want to be a casualty.

Students filed out of the door one by one leaving BEGA, Kenny and Matilda behind. Pink eyes stared at the rest of them and the traitor. Those pink eyes announced the change in Matilda's demeanor.

"No matter how many dirty tricks you guys throw at us… We _will_ prevail. I'm done playing all your games, _Ming-Ming,_" Matilda spoke through gritted teeth. "The gloves are off."

Hilary smirked at the message she received from Emily. Finally, someone put Ming-Ming in her place! Now, she could focus on the task she was set out to do. Arriving at the tool shed, she knocked three times. A small slot opened.

"Password?"

Hint: it has to do something with a girl's undergarment or the thing beneath the undergarment!

Hilary rolled her eyes, "Bryan, just open the door."

"Wrong!"

"Do you want me to kick down this door and make you tap out?"

"No!"

"Bryan, just open the damn door!" Spencer snapped.

Grumbling, Bryan opened the door. Hilary entered the tool shed; this was actually the first time she entered the structure filled with, you guessed it: tools! Although it smells pretty bad with vodka bottles stashed in the corner, poorly hidden. And it smells of mildew as well! Ew, gross! How the heck do they survive in here?

Scrunching her nose Hilary exclaimed, "God, this is gross!"

"Sorry about the stench," Spencer reached to an air freshener and sprayed it around, choking Bryan in the process. He does not bid well with air fresheners and its strong, flowery _feminine _scent! "Better?"

"Better!" Hilary sat down. Spencer sat across from her. Bryan remained standing by the door trying to breathe. "So where's Ian and Tala?"

"Ian's in class. Tala is still MIA…" After a slight pause, Spencer continued, "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Help me find a Prince," Hilary stated bluntly. "Ming-Ming will not be the Prince as long as Matilda keeps her in place! Hell, as long as I'm alive, I'll keep resisting! None of us are going to allow it! Emily is going to change the script and hopefully this time, BEGA will _not _be involved."

"Sounds good," Spencer crossed his arms. "BEGA is nothing but trouble."

"Agreed," With a slight pause, she remembered the task at hand. Changing the subject she continued, "I know this may sound like I'm being a traitor but I do want to prank Tyson."

Now Bryan was interested. Pulling up a bucket and turned it upside down, he sat on it. "Go on."

A smirk appeared on Hilary's face. Removing the unicorn design notebook from her bag, she opened to one of the pages. "Get this number for me, will you?"


	17. Good Morning, Sunshine!

**A/N:** I thought of this when I was walking, lol. Might as well update with something yes? This is sad; I notice I update a lot when school's in full swing again. Maybe it's not as useless as I thought... for now. So, yeah, this chapter is just weird but an update is still an update! Don't forget to review, loves! Oh, and before I forget: I'd like to thank **AquilaTempestas** for her generous review ;) _*Worships*_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Good Morning, Sunshine!**

Poke. Poke. Poke. Jab. Jab!

Tyson tossed and turned in his bed, hauling the cotton blanket over his head. He did not want to hear another word! Grandpa was probably going to throw a bucket of ice cold water on him any moment now. Tyson counted down to the 'rude awakening'. Hmmm... the splash of water should have now arrived so why hasn't it? Opening his right eye, he carefully removed the blanket away from his face, expecting to see Grandpa standing tall with a cold bucket of water. But no, that wasn't the sight he thought he saw; standing tall was... was...

DING, DING, DING! Bingo! It dawned on him!

"**G-G-Garland?**" Tyson screamed rolling out of bed, landing onto the wooden floor with a 'thud'!

The silver haired teen hovered over Tyson holding a broomstick. This was all a bad dream! Quickly pinching himself, he wished to wake up any second now... Ow! That hurt! Feeling the tingling sensations spreading on his arm, he grumbled. Why was Garland here and what time was it? Surely this wasn't noon yet! Tyson's eyes shot to the red alarm clock: 6:01 AM. Wait. What? AM? Which brought another good question: how did Garland manage to wake up Tyson, the sleeping log anyway?

"What are you doing here? How did you get in my home? How-?"

"Your grandpa let me in," he replied like it was the most logical answer (which it was). "Enough chitchat; let's move!"

"Move? Move where?"

"Outside,"

Before Tyson could utter another word, he was yanked by the collar regardless if he was still in his blue and white pyjamas. Tyson protested, trying to reason with the teen only to have his concerns ignored. Walking (more or less storming) through the dojo, they were warmly greeted by Grandpa who was in shock to see Tyson awake _before_ noon. Garland bowed and resumed dragging Tyson through the hallways and outside the dojo. Tyson's mind was scrambled! He remembered recalling Ming-Ming telling him yesterday about Garland being his trainer! Surely, this was a joke, right? Have you heard of a joke before? It's something that's _not_ supposed to be taken seriously! If he could make a face right now, it would be this: D:

Garland dragged Tyson to the children's playground instructing Tyson to do some warm ups. Tyson yawned in response.

"Okay Tyson. Today is day one of your training." Garland paced back and forth with crossed arms. It was a good thing he left the broom back at the dojo. The last thing Tyson needed was for Garland to poke or smack him with it! "Ming-Ming told me in order for you to become the perfect princess; you are to be fit according to her standards."

He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "...Why?"

"Because she said so!" Garland snapped. Regaining his composure he continued, "I see that you are undoubtedly clueless so I am here to help you maintain and plan out your training regimen."

"Why can't we do this after school? Who exercises in the morn-!"

"Because I said so!" Clearing his throat, he made sure he put in the fear of god into Tyson which indeed, he accomplished. He watched Tyson shiver after he snapped at him, listening to his voice bounce off the trees. Truth be told, Tyson was shivering due to a small draft whizzing past him.

"Brrrr..."

"Let's start with stretches. Do what I do."

Garland's stretches were _insane!_ How could a human being, no, scratch that, one person bend that way? Gargh! He couldn't even comprehend how flexible Garland was! Need not remind you Garland was a health freak and an exercise guru. Finished, Garland instructed Tyson to do the same. Um, _how?_ Tyson sighed in defeat and 'tried' to imitate Garland. Slightly nervous, he did some simple stretching exercises just to warm up those tense muscles (and muscles which had never been used since the dawn of time). Now it was the hard part; the splits! Tyson was in _no_ shape to perform the splits and worse of all, he was in his pyjamas! What type of mad man would force another human being to workout in their pyjamas? Answer: Garland!

Ever so slowly, Tyson slid his legs apart, trying to brace himself in the same time. The last thing he needed was—Garland immediately pushed Tyson down, sending the poor boy and his groin through a world of pain! Feeling the pain surge through his thighs and up his hips, Tyson squeaked.

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt that bad!"

"I think... I ripped myself in half..." Tyson actually meant he thought he heard his pyjama pants ripping from the impact.

"You're just out of shape!"

"...I can't move!"

"Nice try, Granger."

"No... Really, I can't move!"

Garland didn't care. With further instructions, he told Tyson to stretch until he touched his toes, Tyson couldn't do it! He tried reaching over but flab got in the way! It didn't help when his groin was screaming in pain! Garland rolled his eyes and moved behind Tyson. Putting a foot on the teens' back, Tyson was hunched forward and success! The tips of his fingers reached his toes! Oh and Tyson was barefoot, by the way.

"See? That wasn't so bad!"

"I'm about to die now."

With one arm, Garland yanked Tyson off the ground. Tyson began to question if he was even human! Look at him; he was unusually fit for a nineteen year old! Garland was... oh no, inhuman! What has the world come to? Teenagers possessing inhuman strength? What was the meaning of this? Tyson slumped. Hmmm, maybe this exercising thing has its potentials. He thought about it carefully: maybe if he was fit like Garland maybe he too could possess extraordinary strength (this was coming from a boy who read superhero mangas) and maybe, just maybe, the girls would flock to him like bees to honey and his competitors would leave him alone! Hmmm... it was an idea but...

"Effort..." Tyson mumbled. Oh well, he was happy the way he was; eating like there's no tomorrow!

Garland looked around for the next thing Tyson could do. His violet eyes locked onto the monkey bars.

Turning to Tyson he instructed, "Alright Granger, you are to do five pull ups for starters."

Tyson scratched his head, "What are pull ups?"

Face-palm. Garland huffed, walking to the monkey bars. Stretching his arms, he cracked his knuckles and stared at the yellow painted monkey bars. One of the bars was a good three feet higher than him.

Turning around to Tyson Garland spoke, "Watch and learn."

Garland jumped, grasping onto the dew covered bars. His fingers tensed on the bars as he lifted himself up. Tyson's jaw dropped on the ground.

"Duuuuuude," this was all Tyson managed. Now he was wide awake. Truth be told; he was impressed _and_ motivated! If Garland could do it, so could he!

Garland continued to demonstrate pull ups for Tyson who now wanted to try them himself! Landing perfectly on the ground, he stepped aside for Tyson to try. Sensing the teen wasn't ready to leap three feet into the air, Garland guided Tyson to a bar which was a foot above him. That should be easy enough. Needless to say, Tyson tried reaching for the bars even after jumping up and down like a crazed monkey. Annoyed, he breathed and took one _big_ jump and success! He grabbed onto the bar but now, um, he couldn't pull himself up! Grunting, he fought against gravity positioning his hands so he could better position himself. Managing to do that, he tried pulling himself up only to have this attempts crash and burn. Ouch! Ego meter went down by a point!

Tyson snarled. This meant war! Challenging the bar, he wiped his sweaty hands on the sides of his pants in attempts of trying again. Taking one big leap, he grasped onto the bar and again, he fought with gravity. Garland watched with slight amusement watching Tyson struggle. Feeling a pinch of pity, he aided the poor by hoisting him up.

"What the?" Tyson looked down. "What are you doing?"

"Helping... you..." Maybe this wasn't one of Garland's brightest ideas; Tyson didn't even look heavy but holy cow, were looks ever deceiving!

"I can do this on my own, Garland!"

"Well it's not working well, is it?"

Tyson struggled to pull himself up without Garland's aid but he couldn't! Garland held tightly on Tyson's legs and hoisted up the teen. Finally, after a good five pain staking minutes, Tyson managed to lift himself up by... two inches! YES! Feeling accomplished, Tyson released the monkey bar and instantly, he crashed onto Garland. With the dust settling, Tyson looked around then at Garland who was beneath him. Garland's face was buried deep in the mud. Oops!

"Oopsy," Tyson grinned sheepishly.

Quickly getting off the teen, Tyson pulled Garland onto his feet. Garland huffed, cleaning his face with the sleeve of his now dirtied hoodie. Glancing at the time, it was close to seven AM. Well, perhaps today's exercise would end here. The last thing he needed was to kill off Cinderella and be on the receiving end of Ming-Ming's relentless bitching. Heh.

"Erm, sorry I fell on you," Tyson rubbed the back of his head.

"Think nothing of it," Garland responded, slightly annoyed. Crossing his arms, he glared at Tyson. "From now on, I will come by your house at exactly seven AM. I expect you to be fully dressed in workout gear and... bring a bottle of water and snacks with you. Wouldn't want you fainting or half dying in school now, would you?"

Tyson smiled and nodded. Maybe Garland wasn't such a bad guy after all. "Sure,"

Garland cleared his throat, "Okay, now let's go on to phase two."

"Say what?" Tyson questioned. There's a phase two?

Garland grinned, "Didn't I tell you about the mile jogging I had planned?"

Tyson just _stared_ at Garland whose smirk grew wider. Running out of the playground, he _encouraged_ Tyson to follow who hung his head in mere defeat. This was going to be a hell of a day, wasn't it?


	18. BEGA Bad Luck! –Part 1–

**A/N:** **AquilaTempestas... you asked for it! :D **That's all I gotta say to you right now, kthxbye! 8D;;

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 18: BEGA Bad Luck!**

'_BOOM!'_

Ah, nothing like the smell of (somewhat) toxic fumes in the morning! The chemistry lab was once again set ablaze for the fifth time this semester due to some idiot carelessly handling chemicals and asking the dreaded question, "What does this do?" That idiot happened to be a tall, yet clueless Russian! And no, it wasn't Spencer if you guessed. Mind you, nobody was pointing fingers here. With students coughing and gasping for air, many evacuated to the stairwell. Some were fortunate enough to have survived the ordeal while some were quite unfortunate. Speaking of unfortunate...

"**MY HAIR!**"

Everybody shot toward the direction of the voice. Running out from the lab, Mystel tried desperately to battle the flames dancing on his precious, model-esque hair! The teen could do so much prompting the others to do something! Anything! One girl dashed to the janitor's closet and voila, she found a bucket of disgusting mop water! There was no time! Quickly hauling the bucket, she quickly dumped the metallic bucket on his head. For those who despised Mystel for his cockiness snickered in the background. For those who worshipped Mystel because he was with the cool gang, they were devastated... literally.

Listening to coughs, everybody turned their attention to the lab. The flames have been tamed. Smoke continuously spilled out of the door and windows, everybody caught a glimpse of a hand. Crawling and hacking on the floor was Kenny. Emily merely smirked. Of course, she was one to never wish any harm to her friends but in this case, this was an exception. Kenny continued hacking. His fingers moved to his face removing the goggles from his eyes; well it really made no difference when Kenny's face was covered in ash while his eyes remained scot-free! Following Kenny was the individual who cased all this commotion! Bryan stepped out of the lab covered in ash from head to toe with a grin stretched from ear to ear! He indeed enjoyed making things go boom, again!

"Whoa, did you see that?" Bryan exclaimed, referring to the two broken test tubes in each hand. "That was amazing!"

Bryan, sometimes you have the mentality of a fifteen year old...

"All I did is mixed this suspicious blue liquid with this green substance!" Bryan said happily. "And next thing I knew: **BOOM!**"

Okay, I stand corrected; maybe he has the mentality of a five year old or less... Seriously. Kenny was now on his feet, dusting away his lab coat. For one, he was _not_ amused by Bryan's curious antics! He almost blew up the chemistry lab, again!

Shooting a death glare at Bryan, Kenny exploded, "Bryan! How many times I told you _not_ experiment with combustible compounds?"

For those who couldn't grasp the equation, it simply looked like this:

Bryan x curiosity x combustible compounds = **BIG BOOM** (and set lab on fire)

Bryan scratched his head innocently, "Um, many times?"

If Bryan had an emoticon beside him, it'd look like this: :D

Kenny shook, "Because of you all of us almost suffocated to death in there!"

"Oopsy?"

Face-palm. It didn't help when everybody heard the sound of rattling. "What's that sound?" Kenny looked around and noticed Mystel with bucket over his head.

Students watched Mystel's hands grasp onto the bucket, removing it off his head. Gasps echoed! Something happened to the 'Holy Hair of Ultimate Coolness'!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mystel's fingers travelled to his hair and...

Shock and awe people, shock and awe! Compared to a dried up, brittle broom, Mystel's hair looked plain **hideous**! His hair no longer defied gravity! His hair was now a drenched mop on his head which was now stained black and brown. And good grief, it smelled bad too!

Emily's grin grew exponentially. Finally, Mystel has been defeated by fire _and_ disgusting, mop smelling water. "Hey Mystel!" Emily called out. "Not so cool anymore, are ya?"

"..."

"Awww, is poor Mystel having hair issues today?" Emily released a sinister chuckle, pressing her notebooks against her chest. "In my opinion it's an improvement! It suits you better, if you ask me."

This was proving to be a great day! Emily quickly pulled out her cellphone and snapped several photos of a drench Mystel. Could today get any better?

Everybody thought Ming-Ming was the absolute embodiment of perfection. Everybody thought she knew how to do everything! What people don't remember was the fact the so called 'superstar' Ming-Ming Loves was human too. There were some things she couldn't tackle. Such things involve...

"I hate math!" the turquoise haired girl yelled in frustration. All these bloody numbers and silly word problems did her no justice! It wasn't fair! "This is utterly useless!"

It really did not help today was the IB calculus midterm! Ming-Ming stared intensely at the review questions hoping the stack of papers and the IB calculus textbook would ignite. Her turquoise eyes glanced over, meeting Hilary's form who excelled at IB calculus and was at the top of the class, heck, at the top of the school! Hilary paid no attention to Ming-Ming; instead, she continuously tapped away on her graphing calculator and writing down answers.

_Look at her, _Ming-Ming narrowed her eyes as if Hilary was some grotesque, foul creature. _Writing down answers like she knows it all! Little Miss Perfect, listening to her first generation iPod. Who has first generation iPods anyway? Everybody has iPhones and iTouches!_

Regardless of Hilary's taste in mp3 players, Ming-Ming had no choice but to seek 'help' from the short-tempered brunette. She hated to admit it but Ming-Ming desperately needed help in this subject! Pushing her pride aside for now, Ming-Ming inched closer to Hilary who dropped her pencil sensing an intrusion.

"Hilary," Yuck! Just saying her name left an awful taste in her mouth!

Hilary slowly turned her head meeting eye to eye with Ming-Ming. "What do **you** want?"

Feeling bile rising up, Ming-Ming quickly swallowed it back down. She hated asking for help... She hated asking for help from Hilary. "I need help with this," Ming-Ming pointed to the math question.

"And why should I help you?" Hilary asked dryly shielding her answers.

"Because..."

Hilary merely leaned back, not amused. "Because you need a lowlife's help, hm? Or is it simply the great Ming-Ming can't solve a simple calculus problem?"

Ming-Ming grinded her teeth and replied, "Yes. Now help me."

"Tough," Hilary shrugged Ming-Ming off returning to the complex problem.

Ming-Ming was one who did _not_ appreciate ignorance! But she really had no choice; not only did her parents spend thousands of Yen hiring the best tutors in Japan; the mere subject forced her to easily lose interest. During tutoring she could only focus for fifteen minutes at a time while spending the remaining hour and forty-five minutes singing to her favourite songs. Ming-Ming was one to never care about studies but right now, her ignorance was biting her in the ass! If she paid attention or gave a bit more effort, she wouldn't be here, grovelling at Hilary's feet! She _needed_ the help! She understood if she failed this midterm her father would simply ground her until her grades improved. And her mother? She'd just completely cease control over Ming-Ming's finances! The mere thought of not being able to shop pained her! She _must_ pass!

Slamming her hand down onto Hilary's notebook, the brunette shot a death glare. Ming-Ming hated negotiating with lowlifes so she found a solution: "I'll pay you,"

Hilary arched an eyebrow. "Really? Money?"

"Well ye—"

"**NO.**" Hilary interrupted. Snatching the notebook away from beneath Ming-Ming's hand, Hilary stood up, gathering the remaining books and stuffed it into her bag. "And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to study in peace. Why don't you use your money to go buy a tutor or something? After all you can afford everything, can't you? I'm sure you can afford to pay off the teacher to I donno, grace you with an A+!"

Ming-Ming was speechless! With one last glance, Hilary shot in the opposite direction and stormed out of the room. This was the first time in her life anybody outright refused to help her! What was wrong? All she did was nicely asked for Hilary's help! Was Hilary so jealous of her that she just didn't want to help or was it something deeper than that? She was baffled; she even offered the girl _money!_ Free money? Why did she refuse? Ming-Ming could not help but feel an uncomfortable feeling stirring in the pits of her stomach. Looking at the math question again, all she could do was release a sigh.

"Bah! Who needs the help from a lowlife? I can manage this exam! I can totally pass it without bribing the teacher! I'll show that wench who's smart! I'm Ming-Ming Loves, I can do this!"

Ming-Ming ate her words an hour later sitting in the examination room staring at the first question for fifteen minutes. She had an hour or so to complete the exam with thirty hardcore questions. All she did was write her name, student number and class section. Other than that, she had no clue how to solve the first equation! The sounds of scribbling echoed around Ming-Ming as if to taunt her. Ming-Ming gripped tightly onto her Hello Kitty mechanical pencil hoping for any answers to manifest in front of her. Her eyes glanced over to the other side of the room. Surprised, she watched Tyson scribbling away albeit; every so often he paused to chew on his pencil before continuing the exam. It was common knowledge Tyson Granger was no math whiz but because this was high school, he tried his best. As rumour went, Hiro tutored him, so did Kenny and Hilary; they gladly did it for him without compensation! Tyson was a determined individual by nature and through his hard work and effort into the most despised subject on earth; he maintained grades between: C+ to a solid B. As for Ming-Ming... well...

"Miss Loves, is there something wrong?"

Ming-Ming made eye contact with the teacher. Shaking her head she quietly replied, "No..."

"Please keep your eyes on your own paper,"

"Yes ma'am..."

The bell rang. Everybody quickly wrapped up their final answers, picking up their school bags and handed in their papers. Everybody except Ming-Ming who remained seated. Without a clue, she left her paper blank like she did two hours ago. This day couldn't just get any worse, could it?

BEGA never suffered bad luck! Their luck always rode with the stars, blessing them with good luck day in, day out! So why the sudden change in luck? Already two people from BEGA fell victim to bad luck! Was this a sign of karma's retribution? Or was it a simple fact of messing with forces that should never be messed with to begin with? Only time could tell whether or not the other three BEGA members would fall victim under the spell of bad luck...


	19. BEGA Bad Luck! –Part 2–

**A/N:** Duuuuuuude, I didn't update since May! What the hell have I been doing since May? For once school is horrible but I'm happy to say it's done and over! Well, I guess some of you noticed I was updating other stories which I hoped you liked! Honestly I didn't want to update much at all since I didn't want to post crap... it's not my style. Anyway, I finally found a reason to update since I got an idea, lol. I'll stop right here so you guys can enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than the crazy, over-the-top weirdness in this fic!

**Summary: **AU-ish. Tyson's high school is participating in this year's drama production event, Cinderella. Aha, but there's a twist; gender roles will be swapped! All hell ensues courtesy of the drama group! Most G-Rev characters! Who will be Cinderella? Who will be the Prince? And where is Hiro's coffee mug? Most of the G-Rev characters will be here! Extremely, extreme randomness, craziness and weird things. Thou have been warned. Those who R&R gets free chocolate chip cookies!

* * *

**Chapter 19: BEGA Bad Luck! –Part 2– **

Rubbing a rabbit's foot, Garland stared wearily at the stage watching Crusher move furniture to and fro. Brooklyn stood beside Garland holding a wooden clipboard, glancing from the stage to the page; they were setting up Cinderella's bedroom. So far the bed was in place along with a wooden bucket, a dinky broom, a body mirror and lastly an extremely, heavy, antique closet which has yet to be set into place. Crusher was done placing down a chair and turned to Brooklyn, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Anythin' else?"

"Hmm..." Brooklyn tapped the tip of the pen against his lips. His blue eyes scanned the stage. Pointing his pen toward the closet he said, "There. Move that to beside the body mirror."

"Sure thing."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Garland spoke, pulling out a second rabbit's foot. Brooklyn made a face watching Garland rub two rabbit's feet; it was becoming highly uncomfortable.

"Will you stop worrying?" Brooklyn snapped. "Don't think for one minute bad luck will fall upon us."

"And why would you think that?"

Cue cockiness. Running a hand through his orange hair, Brooklyn smiled showing off his pretty pearly whites, "I'm your good luck charm."

That gave more reason to _not_ be standing around here. Garland rationalized with himself: why in the world should he trust Brooklyn after that dumb remark? Whatever. Returning his gaze back to Crusher, he noticed the large teen was having issues moving the closet. As instructed by Hiro, he wasn't allowed to drag the closet since that would leave ugly scar marks on the stage. Of course, Stanley added if the stage was scratched, well, who knows what the jolly man would do!

Crusher slowly tipped the closet forward as its wooden frame leaned on his torso. Grasping the sides tightly, he waddled over to the bed.

"Easy now..." Garland whispered.

Brooklyn released a huff. "Keep that up and you can watch Crusher tumbling from the stage."

Garland shut up. The idea of watching Crusher fall off the stage was earth shattering. Ugh. His violet eyes were now fully focused on Crusher who continued to waddle, inching closer and closer to his destination. What the boys didn't see was the very, not so large and camouflaged wooden bucket that would soon eat Crusher's foot.

'_KLUNK.'_

"Hey, what's that sound?" the large teen asked.

Cold sweat ran down Garland's spine. "Bucket."

"What?"

"There's a bucket on your foot, Crusher." Brooklyn stated, pointing out the obvious.

This was awkward; Crusher had a closet pressed against him and he was immobile! Why? Because there was a bloody bucket on his left foot! Okay, what was he supposed to do? There were two options: put down the closet then remove the bucket or ask someone to remove the bucket for him while he stood one legged and awkward-like. With pride (and dignity?) hanging in the balance, Crusher decided to somehow remove the bucket by himself by _somehow_ kicking it off him. He knew it wasn't his best idea but anything could work! Garland fidgeted watching Crusher shake his left leg side to side. Every so often, Garland thought Crusher would lose his footing and... dear god. Garland's other fears were: if the bucket was dislodged off Crusher's foot, the bucket had an eighty to ninety percent chance of being airborne therefore; it would fly toward him or Brooklyn.

Watching Crusher hop on stage was spelling out disaster!

Cupping his hands around his mouth Garland yelled, "**Crusher! ****Careful!**"

"I can handle... !"

Brooklyn and Garland watched Crusher in slow-mo slipping backwards and landed on the stage with a loud thud as if the sound of thunder clapped against the sky. Somehow during his fall, Crusher let go of the closet which slowly, not so gracefully slammed onto his torso. Brooklyn cringed. Garland felt the pain. Crusher was as flat as a pancake... with a wooden bucket still stuck on his foot.

Rei looked over his shoulder as he swore, he heard something _loud._ Whatever it was, it wouldn't save him from chemistry. He sulked at the thought. Passing students in the hallway, he noticed Mariah walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey," he called out.

The girl's eyes shined, "Hey!" Glancing at Rei's textbooks, even she too, frowned. "Ugh, chemistry? Really?"

Rei shrugged. "Sadly... Hey, any new news from the drama club and the usurpers?"

Mariah released a giggle. "Yesterday I heard that Ming-Ming failed calculus even if she asked Hilary. Mystel had his god hair soaked. But," Mariah tapped the pen against her arm. "Haven't heard news about Garland, Crusher or Brooklyn though."

"Hmmm... what bad luck can those three have? I mean, they're rarely involved with all this _drama._ Excuse the pun."

"Who knows?" Mariah shrugged. "Honestly, Rei, I think they got what they deserve and so much more. The drama club meant everything to us—to Julia. She was the one who started it all. You know how much she loves performing arts!"

"True."

The hallway bell echoed signalling the end of classes while the next batch started.

"Ah rats, I gotta go now," Rei glanced at the wall clock. Turning back to Mariah he said, "Garland is in chemistry with me next. I'll see what's going on. I'm curious."

"Alright!" As Rei turned to leave, Mariah called him and issued him a warning. She wagged her finger. "Remember Rei: curiosity killed the cat."

Wow. Wow... Wow. That was the only word that came to Rei's mind. Garland was a complete mess! Sitting at the farthest corner of the room, he sat on the stood shaking like madman. Clutched tightly within his grasp were three rabbit feet. Ignoring the silver-haired male for now, Rei took a seat in front of Garland watching Professor Zaggart stride in with his usual confidence. Placing down last week's pop quiz, Professor Zaggart scanned the room and to find Garland in an unusual spot.

"Garland," Professor Zaggart called out.

The silver-haired male glanced up. "S-S-Sir?"

"Is there something wrong today? You seem quite shaken." Professor Zaggart said. It was unusual for Garland to sit in the back let alone, shake like a leaf.

Garland shook his head, "No sir... I'm fine..."

"Very well," Professor Zaggart turned to the board and uncapped a marker. "Well, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

Things seemed to be going well with Brooklyn, waltzing down the empty hallway without care. His next class was history. Who cares about history any way? Who cares about what happened in the past. What was more important were the things happening in the present, here and now. Waltzing into an empty classroom, he couldn't help but be attracted to a shiny mirror at the end of the class.

"Oh look how handsome you are," Brooklyn commented, turning his face from side to side examining each handsome angle. "Not only do people enjoy being around me but I must say: I enjoy being around me,"

He knew the mirror did not lie. As expected, the mirror did everything he did, mimicking his every move and breath.

"Oh it's such a shame someone as handsome as I roam the earth alone looking for that special someone; a girl who's willing to open her heart to me!"

Brooklyn was so pleased with himself; he failed to notice the mirror branching out into miniscule cracks. Dramatically, he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Alas, all unspoken beauty must remain with me; am I destined to be lonely forever?"

'_CRACK.'_

Performing a monologue without an audience, the cracks on the mirror scattered in every which direction. It was only when small shards fell and tapped against the marble counter did Brooklyn notice bad luck was upon him. Picking up a small shard, he examined its glassy surface while hypothesizing his expected doom. Smirking, he didn't believe in bad luck. Tossing away the shard, Brooklyn exited the room; the mirror had enough torture for the day.

Walking down the hallway, Brooklyn heard the sound of teachers lecturing. Boring. Why would a genius like him need to attend class anyway? Running a hand through his hair, he knew lessons were for losers. He only attended class for the fact to get those participation marks if they made a difference to his flawless A+ grade. Heck, if he actually had a letter grade, he would have given himself an A+++. There. Not even the great Kenny or Hilary could beat his score! Feeling extremely pleased with himself, he continued walking down the hallway and decided to attend history. Sure he'd get a scolding by the teacher but who cared anyway? At least it'd cure his undying boredom for the subject.

"You're late, Brooklyn. An hour late to be exact."

Being the cocky person he was, he smiled at the teacher. "I'm sorry, Doctor Kay."

Doctor Kay huffed. Regardless of Brooklyn's attitude, she released a sigh. "Very well. Go to your seat. You've interrupted us enough."

Class resumed. As expected, Brooklyn sat at the back of the class, closest to the window. His mind was already ten miles away from today's topic: The Roman Empire. He had to admit; the Romans were geniuses too but were they smarter than him? He didn't think so. Suddenly snapped out of his daze was the sound of shuffling. Now fully aware, he noticed Doctor Kay holding a stack of papers in her arms.

_Ah, __a __pop __quiz. _The carrot colored teen concluded. _Like __I __can__'__t __pass __this __one._

Brooklyn was proved dead wrong the moment Doctor Kay slammed the pop quiz in front of him; the questions were in English but he was supposed to write the answers in Greek! What ate him alive was the fact he was about to study the subject yesterday (and the day before) but boredom got the best of him. Putting on his best poker face, he breathed in and read each question carefully. Picking up his pen, he knew he could ace this pop quiz if he got into _the __zone_.

"Time's up," Doctor Kay announced. "Please switch your papers with the person beside you. We'll begin correcting them."

Students quickly swapped papers. Brooklyn remained calm knowing that he easily aced the pop quiz... or did he?

"Sweet! I aced the quiz! **I****'****M ****THE ****BEST!**"

Daichi's voice exploded during the break, the moment Doctor Kay left the room. The little teen danced around his desk in a tribal manner, shaking here and hopping there. Not once in his life had he _ever_ managed to get an A+ and now he did! His first A+! Oh glorious A+, where have you been all this time? Singing his not so A+ song, Brooklyn merely sat in his chair staring at his paper which was given back to him. It was safe to say A+ eluded him this time. Reaching out, he picked up his paper and stared intently at the letter circled in red. How... How could a genius such as him get _this_? Could the world end right now? Yes, the world must end now! Brooklyn got an _F._ DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNN!

* * *

At rehearsal, _Cinderella_ stood there clueless on what to do. Pulling out his smartphone (yes, Tyson _does_ have a smartphone and not a dumbphone!), he scrolled through the windows and there it was, the date of the play. Things seemed to be going well with everybody with the exception of Julia who still (and probably) held a strong grudge against Ming-Ming and the rest of BEGA. Ugh, he could only wonder what was going inside the Spaniard's head. Looking at his dress, Tyson released a defeated groan. In a way, he wanted the play to be over and done with.

"I hope this play doesn't become a disaster," Tyson spoke aloud. "The last thing we need is that Boris dude to make our school the laughing stock of the universe with me along with it."

Tyson released a groan. Somehow, speaking his mind made him feel slightly better. Hm, maybe this was how Hilary felt each time she exploded. Anyway, he slowly made his way into the changing rooms where rehearsal would shortly begin. Ugh. Remembering the lines was becoming harder and harder. Tyson was so deep in thought; he failed to notice the crater on the side of the stage.

"Meh, this is all—**WHOA!**"

Falling face first into the crater, Tyson mumbled. Looking around, he was sure there wasn't a crater here yesterday or the day before. Was this part of the play too?

Rubbing his nose, Tyson mumbled, "What the...?" Getting up, he dusted his jeans to find out the crater was much larger than he expected. His mouth formed an 'O'.

The sound of the hall doors opened. Turning his head, he noticed a slim figure approaching him. She waved at him, "Hey, you're here early."

"Yeah," Tyson half-mindedly replied, still semi-focused on the crater.

Hilary stood next to Tyson and her eyes widened. "What... is this?" She pointed referring to the crater on the stage.

"Honestly? I have no clue. When I got here, this was here. Weird huh?"

"Yeah."

A wave of silence washed over the two. They barely spoken since Hilary caught Ming-Ming touching Tyson; the day Code Turquoise threw away an innocent hamburger. Of course, Hilary had other things to worry about than Tyson, well, okay, she worried about him a lot since BEGA took control over the play _but_ since they're being blessed with bad luck, she knew he'd be okay without their constant interference. Heck, what was she thinking? She worried about the play knowing that it was nowhere near perfection, just as Julia envisioned. She paused in mid thought. Who was she kidding? She worried about Tyson, _a__lot_.

"Do you remember the ballroom dance scene?" Hilary cut the silence. "It's very important if this play is going to go without a hitch."

"Kinda..." Tyson replied sheepishly. Not only he didn't master the dance, he kept on making repetitive mistakes. "Who will know anyway? I mean, my dress will cover my feet."

"But they _will_ know if you trip, fall and roll off stage," Hilary shot.

Taking a couple of steps away from him, she mimicked a scene from the play; it was the moment the Prince asked Cinderella to dance. She extended out her hand.

"Let's practice."

A blush exploded onto Tyson's tanned cheeks. Huffing, he took a step forward to Hilary and reluctantly grabbed her hand. The two froze, staring at each other. Well, this was awkward; two teenagers holding hands for the first time.

"Um..." This was the first time Hilary was unable to say a word.

"Um..." And so was Tyson. Clueless.

The lights on the stage dimmed as a spotlight shone on the two. Looking at the two from the far balcony, the rest of the drama club watched Tyson gain the courage to hold her tighter and start the dance. Regardless of what steps he knew or may not have known, the only thing on his mind was Hilary. Emily grinned as she played with the light switches in the control room. Heck, everybody knew Tyson liked Hilary in a way he couldn't express it into words. That boy was utterly hopeless! And Hilary? Sure she was a strong headed girl but when it came to her inner feelings, she too, was hopeless! Pressing a button, the lights on stage flickered from blue, green, red, orange, yellow, purple to white.

"Hilary will make a good Prince, won't she?" Emily asked, flicking on another light switch.

The girl next to her chuckled. "Maybe. She does suit the part for Prince. I'm impressed."

"Julia," Matilda said. "I still think you're the perfect Prince."

"I know," Julia replied, taking a step forward in her crutches. "But since my leg is mangled, I think Hilary makes the perfect replacement."

Matilda looked at Hilary once again. A smile formed on her lips. "She sure is having fun, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Julia responded.

"So, what do we do, boss?" Emily turned around with arms crossed. BEGA still loomed over the drama club and they were intent on making themselves gods! "It's about time we fought back!"

"You're right, it's about time. If they want to fight with fire, we'll fight back." Julia turned to the rest of the girls. "Right now Ming-Ming is out of the picture and as I've heard, the rest of BEGA isn't doing that great."

"Crusher is in the infirmary," Emily stated, pulling out her phone with a picture of Crusher on a bed and a cast wrapped around his torso.

"Mariah told me that Rei told her Garland was an utter mess in chemistry class," Matilda added. "Garland sat at the back of the class shaking like a mental patient. Something really happened to him."

"And Brooklyn?" Julia questioned.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. What happened to Brooklyn anyway?

The orange-haired teen sat under a tree staring into space. For the longest time he sat under the tree clutching his pop quiz. An F. Over and over again that letter swirled in his mind. Do geniuses get F's? No. They do not.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Julia grinned at the sound of Brooklyn's wail. Oh BEGA, you got your just desserts! The Spaniard cracked her knuckles in preparation for the final showdown with BEGA.

"Girls," Julia announced. "This is war."


End file.
